Un nouveau départ
by AmandineH
Summary: Après le 2x08. Clarke vient de tuer Finn. Elle vient de tuer l'homme qui l'aimait, qui lui faisait confiance. Elle croise, au loin, le regard de Bellamy. Son co-leader. Son ami. La personne dont elle a le plus besoin. Bellarke OTP. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - Ça va aller.

PDV de Clarke

Je sens la tête de Finn reposer lourdement sur mon épaule. J'inspire un grand coup et me recule doucement. L'homme que j'ai aimé vient de mourir. L'homme avec qui j'ai passé ma première nuit. L'homme qui m'a tant fait souffrir, mais qui ne méritait pas de mourir. J'entends derrière moi les murmures des Terriens. Ils sont énervés, je le sais. Ils étaient impatient de faire souffrir Finn. Je me retourne vers eux. Je vois Lexa me faire un hochement de tête et arrêter ses hommes d'un signe de la main. Je commence à m'avancer, essayant de me frayer un passage parmi eux. Je sens leurs regards peser sur moi. Je baisse la tête et continue à marcher.

À quelques mètres de la barrière derrière laquelle sont mes compagnons, je relève la tête. Je vois ma mère, près de Marcus, qui me regarde. Elle ne me reconnaît plus, je le sais. Elle ne sait plus qui est sa fille, ce qu'elle est devenue, son changement si soudain. Je vois Raven. Elle a la tête enfouie dans le torse de Bellamy, pleurant et criant en même temps. Il la soutient du mieux qu'il peut et lève soudainement la tête. Je croise son regard. Je ne vois pas de pitié, je ne vois pas de peur, je ne vois pas de rancune. Je vois seulement de la fierté dans son regard. De la compréhension. Ce doit être la seule personne sur ce camp qui ne doit pas me hair. Je vois ses yeux se voiler de tristesse lorsqu'il baisse son regard sur ma main. Je suis ses yeux. Je tiens toujours le couteau ensanglanté alors je le laisse tomber sur le sol. J'approche doucement mes mains vers mon visage, effrayée par le sang sur ma peau. Je sens une larme rouler le long de ma joue droite alors que je relève la tête et vois tous les visages autour de moi. Je recule d'un pas, deux pas, trois pas et me retourne, courant vers les bois derrière moi. J'entends ma mère crier mon prénom plusieurs fois mais je ne me retourne pas. Je cours jusqu'à perdre haleine dans la forêt, ne me souciant que très peu du risque de tomber. Je cours pour me vider l'esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'adosse à un arbre près d'une rivière, haletante. Je m'abaisse jusqu'à ce que mes mains rentrent complétement dans l'eau. Je frotte ma main gauche jusqu'à ce que le sang disparaisse. Je frotte à son tour ma main droite de la même façon. J'ai l'impression de toujours tenir ce foutu couteau. J'attends quelques minutes avant d'arrêter, voyant mes mains complétement propres. Je me relève et mets mes mains sur mes hanches. Je ferme les yeux.

\- C'était plutôt dur de te suivre, princesse.

Je souris. Je me doutais qu'il m'avait suivi, j'avais entendu ses pas derrière moi. Sa voix chaleureuse me réconforte. Je crois que j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Bellamy est mon co-leader, nous devons nous soutenir mutuellement. Je me retourne et le trouve à quelques pas de moi, un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Ça va aller, Bellamy, lui dis-je. Je vais bien.

\- Tu en es sûre ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Tu as plutôt couru très vite. Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude.

Je ris légèrement. Je ne devrais pas rigoler, mais je n'y peux rien. L'air soucieux de Bellamy me fait rire. Les larmes me montent aux yeux.

\- Tu as raison, lui dis-je. Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme.

Il fronce les sourcils, l'air inquiet. Je vois ses bras bouger et ses pieds hésiter. Il ne sait pas comment me réconforter, je le sais. Alors je fais le premier pas, parce que j'en ai besoin. J'avance rapidement vers lui et je mets mes bras autour de son cou. J'enfouie ma tête contre son cou. Je sens ses bras m'enlacer fortement. Je resserre mon emprise sur lui. Je laisse tomber une larme sur sa peau, alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux de sa main gauche. Sa présence est rassurante. C'est vraiment le seul qui me fait sentir entourée. Aimée.

\- Ça va aller, me murmure-t-il. Tu es très forte, Clarke. Tu es la femme la plus forte qui m'eut été donné de voir. Tu sais très bien que tu as fait la bonne chose. Tu as pris la bonne décision. Il t'aimait et il est mort dans tes bras. Tu vas surmonter ça. On va surmonter ça.

\- Reste avec moi, gémis-je dans son cou.

\- Je resterais avec toi autant de temps qu'il faudra. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Clarke. J'ai besoin de toi.

J'inspire l'odeur de Bellamy, qui me rassure. Il sent la fumée et le bois. C'est pour moi la meilleure odeur au monde. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. Je desserre mes bras de son cou. En me séparant de lui, je mets mon front contre le sien quelques secondes. On se regarde, sans rien dire. On sait juste que l'autre est présent. Je me sépare définitivement de lui.

\- On rentre chez nous ? demanda-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et commence à avancer devant lui. Il pose sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour me soutenir. On ne parle pas de tout le chemin, notre conversation serait veine. Nous arrivons à la barrière tout doucement, sans aucun bruit. Quelques personnes ont l'air d'avoir attendu notre retour. Je baisse la tête alors qu'ils nous laissent entrer. Je suis lentement les pas de Bellamy sans vouloir regarder autour. J'avance et remonte la tête lorsqu'il s'arrête. Nous sommes à quelques pas de ma tente et ma mère se trouve devant l'entrée, nous regardant. Bellamy me regarde.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je lui dises que tu ne veux pas parler ou...

\- Non, le coupais-je, ne t'inquiète pas. Il va bien falloir un jour ou l'autre que je lui parle.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

\- Bellamy, va te coucher. Tu as l'air complètement épuisé, cette journée était vraiment dure. Je vais gérer ma mère. Va te reposer.

\- Très bien. S'il y a un problème, viens me réveiller.

\- Bien.

Je lui fais un léger sourire. Il me le retourne et pars vers sa tente. Je ne sens plus sa présence à mes côtés. Sa présence réconfortante.

\- Clarke !

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de ma mère. Je la regarde.

\- J'étais si inquiète, me dit-elle. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Ça va aller, maman. J'ai juste besoin de dormir, je suis fatiguée.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke. Vraiment désolée.

Je sens l'émotion renaitre en moi. J'essaye de ravaler mes larmes mais c'est dur. Je veux juste aller dormir et ne plus penser à cette journée.

\- Maman, lui dis-je. Je veux aller dormir. On aura cette conversation plus tard.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je la contourne et entre dans ma tente. Je zippe la fermeture éclair le plus rapidement possible pour lui signifier que la discussion est bel et bien close. Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches et essaye de stabiliser ma respiration. Je sens la colère monter en moi. Je suis énervée contre elle, elle qui nous a envoyé sur terre. Et surtout, je suis énervée contre moi-même. J'aurais du mieux argumenter avec Lexa, peut être que j'aurais pu avoir l'occasion de prendre sa place. J'aurais du tout faire pour lui éviter la mort. Je m'accroupis sur le sol, la tête entre mes mains. Après quelques secondes, je me relève et fais valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table présente dans ma chambre. Tous mes dessins tombe, dont celui que j'ai pu faire de Finn il y a quelques mois. Je me plie en deux alors que je laisse échapper un cri de désespoir. Je m'accroupis de nouveau, laissant mon chagrin me submerger. Mes larmes me brûlent le visage. Je m'endors, épuisée.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Bien au contraire.

PDV de Bellamy

J'ouvre péniblement mes yeux. Pendant une demi-seconde, je ne pense plus à rien. Je ne pense plus aux événements de la veille. Tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est au soleil qui éclaire mon visage. Je ne me reconnais même plus... Depuis quand je fais de la poésie ? Je commence à réaliser le fait qu'hier, une des personnes du camp est morte. Et pas n'importe quelle personne. Finn n'était pas mon ami, mais je le connaissais plus que certains qui se disent être mes « amis ». Et surtout, il était un ami de Clarke. Son meilleur ami.

Je me relève doucement, et pose ma tête entre mes mains. J'inspire un grand coup, et me lève. Je prends le t-shirt roulé en boule sur le sol. Alors que je sors de ma tente, je commence à l'enfiler. Le temps de le passer sur mon torse, j'entends les chuchotements et les soupirs du groupe de filles à mes côtés. Je soupire lourdement. Avant, j'aurais entièrement apprécié ces exaltations. Maintenant, je m'en fiche complètement. Je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fille avec qui j'ai pu couché. Je n'ai plus besoin de flatter mon égo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai plus besoin d'elles. Plus maintenant.

Je regarde au loin et je vois une tête blonde sortir d'une tente. Mon visage se fend d'un sourire, sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter. La tête blonde se retourne vers moi. Je vois Clarke me sourire, d'un sourire franc et sincère. Je baisse la tête, essayant de stopper ce sourire de mon visage. Elle est co-leader de ce camp, il faut que nous soyons unis. C'est tout, ça s'arrête là. Je m'approche d'elle, et je la vois avancer de quelques pas vers moi. Alors que nous sommes de plus en plus près, je remarque sous ses yeux de grandes traces noires et violettes. Avant d'avoir pu arrêter le mouvement de ma main, je pose mon pouce droit sous son œil gauche, et je dessine la courbe de ses cernes. Je vois son regard se voiler de surprise, alors que mon geste semble... doux ? J'enlève rapidement ma main de son visage et me racle la gorge.

\- Où as-tu dormi cette nuit ? lui demandais-je.

\- Dans la tente d'infirmerie, soupire-t-elle. J'étais dans ma tente et ma mère est entrée alors que je lui avait dit de ne pas venir. Je suis sortie aussitôt.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je me sens plus que seule.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, lui répondis-je directement. Je...

\- Clarke ? demanda une voix derrière nous.

Nous sursautons violemment en entendant la voix de la mère de Clarke derrière nous. Elle se trouve près de l'infirmerie, à quelques mètres de nous. Elle nous regarde, un air peiné dans le regard. Elle s'approche lentement de nous.

\- Clarke, est-ce que nous pourrions parler ? demande-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répond sa fille.

\- Bien. Suis-moi.

Abby rentre dans la tente de Clarke. Celle-ci me regarde. Je commence à me reculer, mais elle me prend la main et me traine avec elle en direction de la tente.

\- Clarke ! dis-je. Elle ne va pas vouloir que je sois ici, je ferais mieux...

\- Écoute, me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. Je me fiche qu'elle le veuille ou non. Moi je le veux. Ne me laisse pas affronter ça toute seule, Bellamy. S'il te plaît.

Je la regarde, hésitant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle se mord doucement la lèvre inférieure. Je sais qu'elle fait ça quand elle est stressée.

\- D'accord, soupirais-je.

Un sourire victorieux flotte alors sur son visage. Je ricane doucement, alors qu'elle me traîne de nouveau derrière elle. Nous entrons tous les deux dans sa tente, à la suite de sa mère. Clarke me lâche la main.

\- Tu voulais parler, maman. Alors parle.

\- Seule à seule, répliqua sa mère. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'il vienne avec toi.

\- Mais moi je l'ai décidé, dit Clarke. Soit tu me parles en présence de Bellamy, soit tu ne me parles pas. A toi de choisir.

\- Bien, lâcha-t-elle en me regardant.

La mère de Clarke ne m'apprécie pas, je le vois dans son regard. En même temps, sa fille est co-leader avec la personne qui a tiré sur le chancelier Jaha. Notre relation n'est donc pas parti du bon pied, c'est clair. Je pense surtout qu'elle a peur de mon rapport avec sa fille. Nous sommes devenus amis, et elle a peur de mon influence sur Clarke.

\- Clarke, commença-t-elle. Nous ne t'en voulons pas.

\- Arrête, maman. Je vois ton regard. Je vois comment tu me regarde. Tu ne me reconnais plus.

\- Chérie...

\- Comment ta fille a-t-elle pu en si peu de temps devenir une meurtrière ?

\- Clarke, ce n'est pas que je ne te reconnais plus. Seulement... n'y avait-il pas d'autres solutions que celle-ci ? Ce que tu as fait... reste impardonnable.

Je serre les dents en entendant le discours de sa mère. Elle essaye de faire culpabiliser sa fille ou quoi ? Si c'est son but, c'est tout à fait réussi. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait si peu de cœur. Je vois une larme rouler le long de la joue de Clarke.

\- J'ai fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sortir de cette situation, dit Clarke. J'ai essayé d'échanger ma place avec elle, tu sais. Peut être que tu aurais préféré cette solution ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que...

\- J'ai tout fait pour négocier avec leur chef, Lexa, dit-elle la larme à l'oeil. Et toi, ou étais-tu ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas y aller. Ils ne me connaissent pas autant que toi, Clarke.

\- Tu m'as laissé y aller toute seule. Tu ne m'as même pas empêcher.

\- Je ne pouvais...

\- Tais-toi ! hurla soudainement Clarke. Je me sens coupable de la mort de Finn, mais j'ai fais ce que je devais faire, tu le comprends ? Sans moi, il aurait souffert comme pas possible. Il est mort dans mes bras, d'accord ? Je...

\- Je le sais très bien ! s'exclama sa mère. Mais, ma chérie, ce que tu as fais te hantera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

\- J'ai juste suivi les traces de ma mère. La mort de papa te hantera aussi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu sais. Tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

\- Clarke, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es injuste avec moi.

\- JE suis injuste ? cria Clarke. Dès que je te regarde, je revois la scène de papa éjecté hors de la station. Je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner maman. Tu ne me pardonnes pas la mort de Finn ? Je ne te pardonne pas la mère de mon père. De ton mari. Maintenant, sors de ma tente.

\- Nous reparlerons de ça un autre jour.

Je baisse la tête dès que je croise le regard d'Abby. Ce qu'elle a dit est impardonnable, mais je n'arrive pas à la regarder pleurer comme ça. Je regarde Clarke, qui se trouve à quelques pas de moi, de profil, les mains sur les hanches. La mère de Clarke me jette un regard, et part de la tente sans dire un seul mot. Je jette un œil vers Clarke, qui regarde devant elle, avec un regard de haine. Je commence à avancer d'un pas, mais je la vois mettre son bras gauche juste devant moi, paume en avant.

\- Non, Bellamy, dit-elle. Pour l'instant, je suis trop énervée pour...

\- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du assister à ça. J'ai fais une erreur en t'emmenant avec moi.

\- Bien.

Je recule et sors de la tente en trombe. Ce qu'elle vient de dire me met réellement en colère, il faut que je me calme. J'insulte deux groupes de jeunes parlant trop fort sur la route et rentre dans ma tente. Je retire rapidement mon t-shirt et le balance violemment dans un coin de ma tente. Je fais les cents pas, essayant de me vider la tête. C'est elle qui a insisté pour que je vienne. J'allais la réconforter, et elle m'a directement recalé. Je porte mes mains dans mes cheveux, en soupirant. Personne ne m'a jamais énervé à ce point. Cette fille, c'est vraiment quelque chose.

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être des heures, je m'écroule sur mon lit, épuisé d'avoir trop réfléchi. Je déteste cette fille. Je la hais. Je ferme les yeux petit à petit, mais j'entends soudainement ma tente s'ouvrir lentement. Je me redresse dans mon lit, toujours torse nu. Je vois Clarke entrer dans ma tente et la refermer derrière elle.

\- Clarke ? demandais-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé aussi méchamment. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Je soupire lourdement en posant mon avant bras droit ur mes yeux.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester cette nuit ? me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sans hésitation, je tends ce même bras dans sa direction pour qu'elle puisse s'y réfugier. Au fond de moi je le sais. Je sais que je ne déteste pas cette fille. Bien au contraire.

* * *

**The 100 est renouvelé pour une saison 3 ! Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que j'ai eu en entendant cette nouvelle... Qui dit saison 3 dit plus de Bellarke !**

**Alors, je souhaiterais vous remercier pour vos reviews. Quand j'ai vu ces quelques commentaires vraiment positifs envers mon histoire, j'étais très heureuse ! Même si je ne peux pas répondre aux inconnus, sachez que je lis tout ce que vous pouvez me dire, et que je prends en compte vos remarques !**

**Voilà, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A très bientôt !**

**\- Amandine**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Changements.

PDV de Clarke

Je fronce légèrement du nez. Depuis quand ma est-ce que ma tente est en plein dans l'angle du soleil ? Je bouge légèrement la tête vers la gauche pour enfoncer mon visage dans l'oreiller. Très chaud, cet oreiller. Puis, quelle est cette odeur ? Ça sent... le bois. Et... l'homme ?

J'ouvre subitement mes yeux, prenant peur. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, ne sachant que faire. Je suis dans les bras de Bellamy. Et pour être dans ses bras, c'est le cas de le dire. Mon visage est contre la base de cou, mais je réussis à baisser la tête pour examiner la situation. Il est sur le dos mais ses deux bras m'encerclent le corps. Son bras droit est posé sur la peau nu de ma hanche, là où mon t-shirt est légèrement remonté. J'examine cette fois ma position. Je suis contre son côté droit et mon bras droit est en travers de son torse, ma main sur ses côtes gauches. Je remarque alors qu'il est torse-nu. Je me sens rougir malgré moi. Il faut avouer que Bellamy est très beau. Son corps est beau. Même ses petites taches de rousseur sur son nez sont craquantes. J'ai dormi dans les bras de Bellamy. Le plus surprenant, c'est le fait d'avoir réussi à m'endormir en fait. Et je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars, apparemment. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, j'essaye de m'extirper en retirant doucement mon bras droit de son torse. Je l'entends grogner et resserrer sa prise sur moi. Je crois que je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'essaye de bouger une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux pas, je suis coincée. Je respire un grand coup et m'extirpe violemment. Avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre, je roule sur moi même rapidement et je tombe à côté du lit, sur le dos. Je mets mes paumes de mains sur mes yeux et commence à rire toute seule.

\- Clarke ?

J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration et enlève mes mains de mes yeux. Je vois la tête de Bellamy, l'air inquiet, au dessus de moi. Je lui fais un grand sourire qu'il me rend.

\- Je savais que je te faisais de l'effet, mais à ce point... me dit-il, un petit sourire au coin.

\- La ferme, lui dis-je en riant.

En m'aidant de mes mains, je réussis à me relever. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux, essayant de les démêler. Je vois Bellamy se lever de son lit et enfiler l'un de ses t-shirts bleu marine. Je reste debout, au milieu de la chambre, les mains sur les hanches. Bellamy s'approche de moi en haussant les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non, rien, lui dis-je en souriant. Juste... merci. Merci d'être là.

\- De rien, Princesse. Tu sais que tu es la première à dormir ici ?

\- Pardon ? dis-je en riant. Et toutes ces filles que tu emmènes dans ta tente ?

Je le vois rougir et pincer des lèvres. Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer le fait que j'en parle. Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

\- Pas dans ce sens, dit-il. Je veux dire... dormir. Câliner. Enlacer.

\- Bellamy, dis-je en riant de plus belle. On ne s'est pas câlinés, je te rassure ! On a dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien sûr, mais c'était plus en tant que... co-leader.

\- Les co-leaders font souvent ça ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. On va dire qu'on a dormi ensemble pour se réconforter. En tant qu'amis.

Je me sens rougir malgré moi. Ce mot me gène. Suis-je vraiment amie avec Bellamy ? Notre relation est tellement étrange. Des fois, j'ai juste envie de lui arracher les yeux. Des fois, j'ai envie de l'étreindre. Des fois, j'ai carrément envie de lui sauter dessus. Même lorsque Finn était sur le camp, je ressentais ces trois sentiments mélangés. Bellamy et moi ne sommes pas juste amis, même je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux que cela reste comme ça pour l'instant.

\- En tant qu'amis, répété-t-il. Ça me va.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et sors la première de sa tente. Le soleil tape fort aujourd'hui. J'attends quelques secondes devant sa tente et je le vois me rejoindre.

\- Il faudrait que l'un de ces jours nous allions récupérer ceux de Mont Weather, pas vrai ? lui demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr, me répond-il. Mais je ne pense pas que nous devrions le faire maintenant. Il faut d'abord qu'on soit sûr de la trêve avec les Terriens. On aura besoin de leur aide.

\- Je sais. Tu as sans doute raison. J'ai juste peur pour eux.

\- Moi aussi, Clarke. Mais il faut qu'on soit tous bien préparés. Il faut que j'essaye d'entrainer les personnes du camp avec les armes à feu. Mais... il faut qu'on les laisse un peu respirer. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé... ils ne sont pas prêts à se battre de nouveau.

\- Oui. On va attendre que le camp soit de nouveau serein.

Bellamy me regarde, me donne une légère pression sur mon épaule et part rejoindre Octavia, un peu plus loin. Je les regarde parler. Leur amour fraternel est tellement apaisant. Je souris alors que je rejoins la tente d'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, je croise Raven. Elle me regarde avec un regard rempli de méchanceté. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis les derniers événements. Elle me déteste, je le sais. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle me comprenne. Je continue mon chemin vers l'infirmerie et je vois alors Mel me rejoindre, saignant de l'avant bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demandais-je.

\- J'aidais les garçons à couper le bois, me répond-elle.

\- C'est ça, à vouloir draguer tous les mecs autour de toi.

Je lève les yeux aux ciel alors que je lui fais signe de me suivre. Mel est le genre de fille que je déteste. Superficielle, narcissique et stupide. Je la fais assoir sur la table en métal au milieu de la pièce et commence à examiner sa blessure. Je prends l'aiguille et le fil à mes côtés et commence à refermer la plaie alors qu'elle grimace. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que la blessure est sur le point d'être refermée, Mel commence à me parler.

\- Alors, toi et Bellamy ?

\- Moi et Bellamy quoi ? grommelais-je entre mes dents.

\- Je vous ai vu sortir de sa tente en même temps.

\- Et alors ? Je suis allée le voir ce matin pour parler avec lui.

\- Donc il est libre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- J'aimerais bien tenter quelque chose avec lui. Non mais tu l'as vu ? Il est tellement sexy !

Je dérape sur sa blessure alors qu'elle pousse un petit cri ressemblant à celui d'un chiot. Je m'excuse alors que j'essaye de me rattraper. Ce qu'elle vient de me dire me met hors de moi. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vient de parler de Bellamy, mais parce qu'elle le considère comme un vulgaire objet. Je finis sa blessure et l'expédie hors de la tente. Je reste au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés. Je commence à ranger la pièce autour de moi. J'entends quelqu'un rentrer dans la tente.

\- Clarke ? me dit une voix féminine. Je te cherchais !

Je me retourne et vois la belle Octavia devant moi, me regardant.

\- Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demandais-je.

\- Carrément, ouais ! Pourrais-tu virer Mel de mon frère ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle n'arrête pas de le coller, je n'en peux plus. Et je crois que c'est la même chose pour lui.

Je lui fais des yeux ronds alors que je passe ma tête à travers la tente. Je vois au loin Mel en train de parler à Bellamy, son visage très proche du sien. Il hoche la tête, s'occupant d'autre chose avec ses mains. J'étouffe un éclat de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, O', lui dis-je. Il n'a pas l'air vraiment intéressé.

\- Encore heureux. Cette fille, c'est une sangsue. J'en peux plus.

\- Il va bien se lasser un jour. Quand il n'en pourra plus, il la jettera comme toutes les autres.

\- Sans coucher avec elle, heureusement.

\- Peut être que si, tu ne sais pas, dis-je doucement.

\- Clarke. Il n'a pas couché avec une fille sur ce camp depuis plus d'un mois.

\- De toute façon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Elle hoche la tête, me regardant en haussant ses sourcils. Je me retourne, gênée par son regard. Je continue à ranger la tente alors qu'elle me laisse seule. À la tombée de la nuit, je sors de la tente et marche un peu dans le camp. Je vois ma mère au loin, parlant avec Marcus. Elle me regarde quelques secondes et détourne la tête. Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Je ne sais pas si je dois retourner dans ma tente ou dans celle de Bellamy. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je le fasse. C'est vrai, la nuit dernière n'était que dû au fait que je l'ai blessé. Je soupire et rentre dans ma tente.

* * *

**Les choses sont encore très lentes, je vous l'accorde. Mais d'ici quelques chapitres, il y aura beaucoup plus d'actions, je le garantis !**

**Alors, déjà, j'aimerais dire que je ne suivrais sans doute pas les événements suivants de The 100. J'ai bien l'intention de programmer une rencontre avec les Terriens, mais elle ne se passera surement pas comme dans la série. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.**

**De plus, merci beaucoup pour vos « favorites » et « follows », ça me fait plaisir. Par contre, je ne reçois quasiment aucune review, donc si vous avez le temps, ça me réjouirait tellement ! J'ai eu plus de 300 vues, c'est juste parfait, maintenant j'aimerais juste savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, ça me rassurerait. Merci par avance !**

**\- Amandine**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 - Fou.

PDV de Bellamy

Des éclats de voix. Des voix féminines. J'ouvre subitement les yeux. Je tourne ma tête à droite alors que je me rappelle le fait que Clarke ne soit pas venue dans ma tente hier soir. Je l'attendais et je me suis endormi. J'entends beaucoup de bruit à l'extérieur et je reconnais les voix qui sont en train de se disputer. Je me lève, enfile rapidement un t-shirt et sors en trombe de la tente. Je vois au loin Raven et Clarke face à face, Raven ayant une expression de colère sur le visage. Il y a un attroupement autour d'elles et je dois en pousser quelques uns pour arriver près d'elles.

\- ...contre avec eux, jamais je ne le voudrais ! s'écrie Raven.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux ou non, réplique calmement Clarke. Si tu ne veux pas venir, bien. Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Tu comprends ce que je dis ou c'est trop compliqué pour toi ? PERSONNE ne doit y aller !

\- Tu sais très bien que nous sommes obligés ! On a conclu une trêve avec eux et...

\- UNE TRÊVE ? hurle Raven. Finn est mort à cause de leur décision de trêve ! Je ne veux pas qu'on ait de liens avec eux, t'as compris ?

\- Raven...

\- Je me fiche complètement du fait que tu veuilles risquer ta vie. Je me fiche de toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu risques la vie des autres habitants de ce camp !

\- Tu sais quel est le vrai problème ? dit Clarke, avec une lueur menaçante dans le regard. C'est moi ! Tu as un gros problème contre moi, c'est tout.

\- Pas du tout. C'est vrai, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Pour avoir tué la personne auquel je tenais le plus ? Dès le moment ou tu as planté un couteau dans le cœur de Finn, tu as planté un couteau dans mon dos.

\- Je n'avais PAS le choix, merde ! crie alors Clarke. Moi au moins je me suis bougée le cul, d'accord ? Tout le monde comptait sur moi pour faire le putain de sale boulot et j'ai pris toutes les responsabilités sur le dos ! Tu n'as rien fait pour le sauver alors arrête de rejeter toute la faute sur moi, Raven.

Avant que je ne puisse avoir le temps de comprendre la situation, ou que je ne puisse réagir, Raven envoie violemment son poing dans la figure de Clarke. Celle-ci vacille quelque peu vers l'arrière, mettant sa main sur sa lèvre. Je commence à m'approcher alors que Clarke pousse brusquement Raven en arrière. Celle-ci ne met pas longtemps à réagir, puisqu'elle renvoie un second coup de poing à Clarke. Je m'élance en avant et je m'interpose entre elles, mettant mon dos juste devant Clarke pour la protéger des futurs coups de Raven. Celle-ci continue d'essayer d'atteindre Clarke, qui essaye elle-aussi de frapper Raven malgré mon corps devant le sien. Je fais un signe de tête à Miller et celui-ci vient encercler Raven en essayant tant bien que mal de l'emmener plus loin. Au bout d'un moment, je me retourne vers Clarke. Elle a la lèvre fendue et sa pommette est rouge. Je me décide à parler mais la mère de Clarke fut plus rapide. Elle me pousse légèrement sur le côté et se met devant sa fille.

\- Clarke ? Viens avec moi dans l'infirmerie, je vais te soigner.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, répond Clarke en serrant les dents. Je vais très bien.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Ta lèvre saigne.

\- Je m'en fous ! Laisse-moi tranquille, une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle commence à se retourner et à partir. Je regarde Abby et elle hoche la tête. Je cours alors vers Clarke, lui prends le bras et la force à se retourner.

\- Lâche moi, Bellamy !

\- Non, tu viens avec moi. Je vais te soigner.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne, tu ne m'as pas entendu tout à l'heure ? Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, sans avoir tout le monde autour de moi.

\- Écoute moi, dis-je calmement. Je sais que tu ne veux pas paraître faible aux yeux de tous les autres. Mais ils te connaissent. Ils savent quel est ton caractère. Ils savent le fait que tu es tout sauf faible. Alors tu me suis.

\- Non, me répond-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Bien.

Elle me regarde avec un air suspicieux dans le regard. Sans lui demander son avis, je la soulève rapidement de terre et la jette sur mon épaule droite, comme un sac à patate. Elle pousse un petit crivet me frappe le bas du dos alors que je m'avance vers la tente. Elle me crie quelques mots du genre « Lâche moi putain » et « Je te déteste, petit con » alors que je souris à toutes les personnes que je croise sur la route. J'entre dans la tente et je la pose en position assise sur la table en métal au milieu de la pièce. Je me place juste devant elle pour l'empêcher de descendre de la table. Elle me frappe plusieurs fois au torse. Je la laisse faire. Elle doit évacuer sa colère. Au bout de quelques secondes, je lui prends ses deux avants bras. Je la regarde.

\- Laisse moi soigner tes blessures.

\- C'est presque rien, marmonne-t-elle.

Je me recule, sachant désormais qu'elle n'allait pas s'en aller. Je prends un coton sur la table d'à côté et applique de l'antiseptique dessus. Je m'approche d'elle et applique sans ménagement le coton contre sa lèvre.

\- Stop ! s'écrie-t-elle en sursautant. Espèce de brute, ça fait mal !

\- Arrête de faire ton bébé un peu, lui dis-je.

J'essaye toutefois d'être plus doux. Je prends son menton entre mes deux doigts et applique le coton sur sa blessure. Elle essaye de ne pas bouger, même si je sais que ça peut faire mal. Je sens son regard peser sur moi pendant tout le temps où je la soigne. Je ne peux pas la regarder. Je suis trop près de son visage. Si je la regarde maintenant, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. Pendant que j'essaye de soigner sa pommette, je me décide enfin à lui parler.

\- C'est quoi toute cette histoire avec Raven ?

\- Je sais qu'elle m'en veut, soupire-t-elle. Mais au point de me frapper, ça, je ne le savais pas par contre...

\- Laisse lui le temps. De quoi vous parliez, à propos de la trêve ?

\- Les Terriens nous invitent à un diner. Une rencontre entre nous tous.

\- Et Raven ne veut pas, apparemment.

\- Tu as tout deviné. C'est en parti à cause d'eux que Finn est mort.

\- Ce n'est pas en parti à cause d'eux, dis-je. C'est entièrement leur faute.

\- Si tu le dis, murmure-t-elle. En tout cas, je pense qu'on devrait y aller.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Ça peut être dangereux. Tu connais Indra...

\- Sans eux, nous ne pourrions jamais récupérer notre peuple encore coincé au Mont Weather. Il faut qu'on obtienne leur aide, tu le sais bien.

\- Je sais. Tu penses que l'on devrait tous y aller ?

\- Non. Toi et moi, c'est sûr. Marcus, ma mère. Miller aussi et Smith.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Smith.

\- Il vient souvent me parler. Il me fait confiance alors je lui renvois la balle.

\- Et Raven ?

\- J'aurais aimé... Je ne pense pas qu'elle va coopérer après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, laisse lui le temps.

Elle hoche la tête alors que j'enlève le coton de son visage. Elle me remercie pendant que je range le matériel utilisé. Je me retourne et la vois debout, adossée contre la table. Je m'approche et prends de nouveau son menton entre mes mains.

\- N'oublie pas, Clarke. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête. Je la regarde quelques secondes, lui souris et sors de la tente. Je vois au loin les garçons couper du bois alors je décide de superviser leur travail. Je les aide avec plusieurs coupes tandis que je vois au loin Smith parler avec Clarke.

\- Il est complètement sur elle, dit Murphy.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je, me retournant vers lui.

\- Smith. Ça se voit. Clarke lui plait.

\- Et alors ? grommelais-je entre mes dents.

\- Alors, tu devrais peut être te bouger le cul si tu ne veux pas qu'il réussisse son coup. Elle ne mérite pas un mec comme lui, c'est un enfoiré.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mon problème.

\- Bien sûr.

Il s'éloigne lentement alors que je redouble d'effort pour couper ce foutu bois. Je m'énerve sur quelques branches, qui subissent mes coups de machette. Je m'arrête lorsque je me rend compte du manque de bruit aux alentours. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était. Je mets mes poings sur mes côtes en essayant de me calmer. Smith est un con. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux. Elle mérite quelqu'un comme Miller ou comme Joe. Je suis son co-leader, je dois faire attention à ses fréquentations. Je souffle et me dirige vers ma tente. Je croise en route Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln et je détourne le regard. Ma sœur est heureuse avec lui, et même si je n'aime pas les voir ensemble, je sais que Lincoln est une bonne personne. J'ouvre l'ouverture de ma tente et je rentre dedans. Je sursaute alors que je vois une ombre allongée sur mon lit. Clarke s'est endormie sur mon lit. Je souris et referme la tente derrière moi.

\- Bellamy ? gémit-elle doucement, ouvrant un œil.

\- Dors, princesse.

\- Pas sans toi. D'accord ?

\- J'arrive, dis-je en souriant.

Clarke me rend fou.

* * *

**Alors, qui est pressé pour la reprise de The 100 ? Moi, en tout cas, je bouillonne d'impatience !**

**Le prochain chapitre : rencontre avec les Terriens ! **

**Merci encore pour toutes vos visites... En une journée j'ai reçu 150 visites, c'est juste adorable ! J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire autant que moi en tout cas !**

**Je pense en ce moment à créer une histoire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter (étant très fan). Ça serait sur le couple Ron/Hermione après la bataille de Poudlard. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ?**

**En tout cas, continuez à venir et à commenter mes chapitres, ça me pousse vraiment à écrire ! Merci à tous !**

**\- Amandine**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 - Folle.

PDV de Clarke

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis ma dispute avec Raven. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlées depuis. On s'évite. Aujourd'hui est censé avoir lieu la rencontre avec les Terriens. Je suis complètement stressée. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer, même si notre rencontre n'est normalement pas sous le signe de la dispute. Alors que je m'éveille doucement, je resserre mon emprise autour du corps de Bellamy. Il répond légèrement à mon geste. Si on m'avait dit, il y a quelques mois, que je me réveillerais tous les jours auprès de Bellamy, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

Nous nous sommes considérablement rapprochés ces trois dernières semaines. Dans l'après midi, nous peaufinons nos rôles de leaders du camp alors que le soir nous dormons tous les deux dans sa tente. Bien sûr, tout ceci est en tout bien tout honneur. Nous nous sommes juste rendus compte du fait que j'arrivais à chasser mes cauchemars dans ses bras et qu'il aimait la compagnie. Nous nous soutenons en tant qu'amis. Rien d'autre.

\- Arrête de bouger, me dit-il. Tu prends toute la couverture.

\- Ne dors pas torse-nu alors, tu aurais moins froid.

\- Tu ne t'en plains pas, je te signale.

Je lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule alors qu'il rigole. Je me mets en position assise et lance la couverture en travers de son corps. Je me lève et enfile mes bottes rapidement.

\- Reste encore un peu, grogne-t-il.

\- Non, les autres vont bientôt se lever.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème. Ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble.

\- Justement, répliquais-je. On ne sort pas ensemble mais s'ils découvrent qu'on dort ensemble, ils vont le croire.

\- On leur dira juste qu'on dort ensemble.

\- Sauf que là ils vont croire qu'on couche ensemble.

\- Laisse les parler, rigola-t-il. Puis, ça va bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, alors qu'ils en parlent maintenant...

Je m'agenouille sur le lit et le frappe violemment au torse. Il rigole de plus belle alors que j'essaye de le frapper un peu partout. Il crie les mots « psychopathe » et « je plaisantais » à tout va. Au bout d'un moment, je me relève et le regarde.

\- Au fait, sois prêt pour neuf heures. Il faut qu'on parte tôt pour la rencontre.

Il grommelle quelques mots alors qu'il se retourne dans son lit. Je sors de la tente, vérifie qu'il n'y ait personne et rentre dans la mienne. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Je trébuche encore sur une racine alors que Bellamy m'aide une fois de plus à me relever. Le trajet pour aller dans le repère des Terriens est super long. Nous sommes déjà en début d'après midi. Ma mère et Marcus sont devant nous et Miller et Smith derrière nous. Personne n'a décroché un seul mot de tout le trajet. Je pense que nous sommes tous très anxieux à l'idée de voir Lexa et Indra. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir gérer le fait de voir les personnes responsables de la mort de Finn. Et pas seulement en parti responsable. Responsable. Grâce à Bellamy, j'ai réussi à comprendre le fait que je ne sois pour rien dans sa mort. Je ne dois pas culpabiliser.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je trébuche de nouveau et tombe sur le sol.

\- Clarke ! dit Bellamy. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

\- Désolée, dis-je en acceptant la main tendue.

Je me relève, époussetant mes affaires. Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, je vois Smith accourir près de moi et nouer son bras gauche autour de ma taille.

\- Euh... dis-je en rougissant. Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te soutiens, répond-il. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes une nouvelle fois.

\- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide, bougonne Bellamy.

Il attrape le bras d'Alex et l'enlève de ma taille d'une façon violente. Je lui jette un regard le plus mauvais possible alors que je me tourne vers Smith avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui dis-je. Tu as raison. Je veux bien de ton aide.

Alex me lance un grand sourire et met de nouveau son bras autour de moi.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ? demandais-je à Bellamy. Tu peux marcher avec Miller si tu veux.

Il me regarde longtemps avec un regard perçant et se retourne sans me répondre. Au fond de moi, je suis très contente et fière de moi. Nous continuons la marche pendant quelques minutes. Je trébuche quelques fois mais sans tomber grâce au bras d'Alex. Alex est vraiment un beau garçon, mais il n'est rien pour moi. Je le connais à peine. Puis, pourquoi se contenter d'un Alex alors qu'on peut dormir dans les bras d'un Bellamy ?

\- On est arrivé, me dit Alex à l'oreille.

Je frissonne légèrement, mais de déplaisir. Je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'avoir laissé à mes côtés. Maintenant, il va penser qu'il me plait alors que c'est tout le contraire. Quand je le touche, je ne ressens rien. Quand je touche Bellamy, par contre... ce n'est pas la même chose. Lorsqu'il m'a soigné, à cause du coup de Raven il y a trois semaines, je pensais fondre sur place.

Je m'écarte doucement d'Alex pour ne plus qu'il m'encercle la taille. Je m'approche de Bellamy.

\- Tu crois qu'on doit s'annoncer ? demandais-je.

\- Non, dit-il sèchement. On y va.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ? me dit-il en me regardant. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on est pas en couple.

Il avance en me laissant sur place, tétanisée. On est pas en couple. Je me ressaisis et le suis de près. Bellamy et moi sommes devant alors que ma mère et Marcus se trouvent juste derrière nous. Nous entrons dans une pièce avec une longue table au milieu. Lexa est au fond de la pièce, aux côtés de quelques Terriens. Dès qu'elle nous voit, elle se lève et vient à notre rencontre.

\- Le peuple venant du ciel, nous dit-elle. Nous vous attendions avec impatience.

\- Nous aimerions juste vous parler, dis-je. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger longtemps.

\- Aucun problème. Restez autant que vous le voudrez.

Je hoche la tête. Elle nous invite à nous asseoir à la longue table alors qu'elle et quelques Terriens s'assoient devant nous.

\- Nous voulons être sûrs de votre promesse, commence à dire Bellamy.

\- Une trêve est établie entre nous, dit Lexa. Nous ne vous attaquerons plus.

\- Merci, dis-je. Cela sera pareil de notre côté.

\- Je voulais te dire, Clarke, que nous ne t'en voulons pas pour la mort de Finn. On aurait préféré faire le travail à ta place, c'est sûr, mais nous te pardonnons.

\- Ne parlez pas de lui comme d'un morceau de viande, dis-je en commençant à m'énerver. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Est-ce que vous allez nous aider ? dit alors Bellamy, voulant changer de sujet. Pour notre peuple ?

\- Au Mont Weather ? Nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Comment ça ? m'exclamais-je. Vous aviez promis que...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait les libérer avec vous. Nous n'allons pas nous mettre en travers de votre chemin, c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, dis-je, rouge de colère.

\- Vous allez devoir y aller par vous-même, je suis désolée. Nous n'allons pas risquer notre vie pour votre peuple. Nous avons trop perdu.

\- J'ai sauvé Anya de leurs petites expériences, leur dis-je. Vous l'avez oublié ?

\- Anya est morte. C'est trop tard.

\- Nous partons, dis-je en me tournant vers Bellamy. Cette discussion ne mène à rien.

Je me lève rapidement. Bellamy et tous les autres suivent mon exemple. Lexa se lève à son tour et se place devant moi.

\- Je te souhaite un bon courage, Clarke. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour les sauver.

Je hoche la tête, trop énervée pour lui répondre. Je me détourne et pars de cet endroit, sans décrocher un seul mot. Je commence à marcher rapidement dans la forêt sans me soucier des autres. Je m'arrête au bout d'un moment et mets mes mains sur mes hanches, trop énervée. Je regarde devant moi et manque de tomber lorsque je vois Finn devant moi. Je le fixe, les larmes aux yeux. Je ferme les paupières, voulant que cette vision s'estompe. _Tu n'es pas réel_. J'ouvre de nouveau mes yeux et ne vois que la forêt devant moi. Je souffle, en attendant que les autres me rejoignent. Dès que j'entends leurs pas se rapprocher, je recommence à marcher. Je sens le corps de Bellamy à mes côtés. Il ne me parle pas, il sait que je ne veux pas en parler.

La nuit tombe alors que nous arrivons au large du camp. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit à l'horizon, tout le monde dort. Instinctivement, je me dirige vers la tente de Bellamy mais je me raidis quand j'entends ma mère me demander où je vais. J'avais complètement oublié. Je me retourne et je vois Bellamy réfléchir, essayant sans doute de me trouver une excuse.

\- Dans la tente de Bellamy, répondis-je.

Je vois ma mère me regarder étrangement. Elle ne comprends pas ce que je pourrais vouloir faire dans la tente de Bellamy. Je regarde celui-ci et le vois me sourire. Je lui rends son sourire, alors que je me retourne et me dirige vers sa tente. J'entends derrière moi les chuchotements entre Marcus et ma mère. J'entre dans la tente de Bellamy, enlève mes bottes et m'écroule sur son lit, sur le dos. Je le vois fermer sa tente, enlever son t-shirt et s'étaler en travers sur moi.

\- Dégage ! criais-je en riant. T'es trop lourd, arrête !

\- Tais-toi, princesse.

Il se tourne tout de même sur le côté en m'attirant contre lui. Je mets mon visage contre son cou et je respire son odeur. Il me rassure. Il me caresse les cheveux alors que je m'endors doucement. Je sais très bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je sais que c'est mal, que je ne devrais pas. Mais c'est Bellamy. Et Bellamy me rend folle.

* * *

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**Est-ce que vous avez vu l'épisode 9 ? Ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, je vais essayer de ne pas spoiler mais... c'est dingue. J'aime de plus en plus cette série. Concernant le couple Bellarke, c'est clair qu'on en aura pas tout de suite. Cela ne me dérange pas, j'aime quand les choses vont lentement. Sinon, j'ai trouvé que dans cet épisode nous voyons bien les sentiments de Bellamy envers Clarke... Il fait tout pour la protéger. Et j'ai adoré le moment ou Clarke lui dit "I can't lose you too".**

**J'aimerais d'ailleurs vous rappelez que ma fiction ne suivra pas les futurs épisodes, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas le talent des scénaristes de cette série, donc je vais faire à ma manière !**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews en tout cas !**

**\- Amandine.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 - Organisation.

PDV de Bellamy

_Deux semaines après :_

Je me penche sur les dessins de Clarke, qu'elle est encore en train de peaufiner.

\- Clarke, on étudie cette carte je te signale, arrête de bouger, dit Octavia d'une manière agacée.

\- Je sais, dit Clarke en continuant à dessiner.

\- Tes dessins sont très détaillés, dis-je. Arrête un peu.

\- J'ai bientôt fini.

Je prends ses avants-bras et les soulève rapidement de la table. Clarke se retourne vers moi, les mains sur les hanches. Elle me lance un regard meurtrier, auquel je répond avec un sourire narquois. Elle hausse les sourcils.

\- On reprend ? nous demande Lincoln.

Nous hochons la tête. Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke et moi sommes devant ces cartes depuis bientôt deux heures. Clarke a dessiné, il y a quelques jours, des plans du Mont Weather. Tout est de mémoire donc nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Il faut qu'on aille sauver tous nos amis, il ne faut pas que l'on perde trop de temps.

\- J'ai peur de me tromper, dit alors Clarke. Il ne faut pas que je me trompe. On ne peut pas se tromper.

\- Je sais, dis-je. Mais on a pas d'autres choix.

\- À moins qu'on y retourne, déclare Lincoln.

\- Comment ça ? demandais-je.

\- On peut faire du repérage. On part en petit groupe et on reste quelques jours sur place.

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi cela pourrait servir, dit Octavia. Et puis ça prendrait beaucoup plus de temps ! Déjà que la route prend quelques jours... Le repérage pourrait prendre des semaines.

\- Ce n'est pas bête, dis-je à Lincoln, ignorant la remarque de ma sœur. On pourrait déjà surveiller s'il y a des gardes à l'entrée. Si oui, on peut savoir à quelle heure il y a un changement, à quelle heure ils se relaient...

\- Mais pour l'intérieur ? me demande Clarke.

\- Quand on aura su pour les gardes, on sera déjà beaucoup avancé. On pourrait envoyer l'une de nos personnes à l'intérieur quelques heures mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait être utile...

\- Non, dit alors Clarke. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Il faut juste qu'on fasse du repérage pour l'extérieur, et quand on reviendra au camp on échafaudera un vrai plan, lui dis-je.

Elle me regarde en se mordant la lèvre du bas. Je prends son menton entre mes doigts et l'oblige à lâcher sa lèvre. Elle met sa main en travers de son front et ferme les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demande Lincoln.

\- Oui c'est bon, répond Clarke. J'ai juste un affreux mal de tête. Et j'ai chaud. Ce n'est rien.

Elle baisse son regard vers les cartes.

\- Il faudrait aussi aller voir les Terriens, dit-elle alors.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demande Octavia.

\- Il faut vérifier s'ils ne veulent vraiment pas nous aider. S'ils nous disent non, on se débrouillera.

\- Bon, très bien, dis-je après quelques minutes d'hésitation. Il faut qu'on le dise aux autres.

Elle hoche la tête. Nous sortons tous les quatre de la tente et appelons tous les autres à venir nous rejoindre au milieu du camp. Je vois également les adultes. Nous ne les avons même pas convoqués dans notre tente... Ils savent que nous nous débrouillons par nous même. Alors que tout le monde se réunit autour de Clarke et moi, je commence à leur parler de notre plan.

\- Il faudrait que l'on soit un petit groupe, dis-je. Lincoln, Clarke et moi y allons. Qui d'autre ?

Quelques mains se lèvent. Je sélectionne Miller, Murphy, Irina, et trois autres personnes.

\- Bien. Nous partons dans deux jours.

Ils hochent tous la tête. Je vois Abby prendre le bras de Clarke pour lui parler alors qu'Octavia se rapproche de moi.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis mon nom ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu n'y vas pas, répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

\- Je te demande pardon ? me dit-elle en haussant la voix. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer. Tu es bien trop précieuse pour moi.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Lincoln est d'accord avec moi.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais ami-ami avec lui ? Seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de ma protection ?

\- Oui, Octavia.

\- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, tu le sais bien !

\- Je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

\- Et Clarke ?

\- Clarke n'est pas ma petite sœur, lui dis-je. Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle et tu vas la laisser partir ? Risquer sa vie ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Je tourne la tête alors qu'elle part. Elle sait très bien que c'est pour son bien. De plus, Lincoln m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle parte. Il tient également à elle. Et depuis quand me dit-elle des choses de ce genre à propos de Clarke ? Clarke et moi avons une relation spéciale. Bien sûr que je l'aime. Mais je n'arrive moi même pas à savoir si c'est un amour entre deux leaders, deux personnes qui se respectent ou si je suis amoureux. Je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment. Je dois penser à mes amis du Mont Weather. J'aimerais empêcher Clarke d'y aller, bien sûr. Si elle vient avec moi, je ne penserais qu'à sa sécurité et je ne serais pas concentré. Mais cette fille est une tête de mule...

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Clarke derrière moi. Elle me lance un petit sourire, se moquant de moi. Je me rapproche d'elle.

\- Que voulait ta mère ? demandais-je en essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Rien. Elle ne voulait pas que j'y aille. Je l'ai envoyé sur les roses, bien sûr.

\- Peut-être qu'elle a raison...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux dire... je sais que ça va sans doute durer quelques semaines et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. J'ai ordonné à Octavia de rester sur le camp, et tu sais très bien que tu comptes aussi énormément pour moi.

\- Bellamy, me dit-elle, les yeux brillants. Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester en dehors de toute cette organisation. Je me dois d'y aller.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Puis je suis la seule à y être allée, continue-t-elle en parlant très rapidement. Je connais les personnes là-bas, donc au cas où, je pourrais intervenir et ils me reconnaîtront...

\- Clarke...

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, d'accord ? Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y aller. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, et moi aussi je tiens à toi, et des fois j'aimerais t'empêcher de faire des missions suicidaires comme celle-ci mais...

\- CLARKE ! criais-je.

Elle s'arrête, à bout de souffle.

\- Je veux y aller, me dit-elle.

\- D'accord.

Elle hoche la tête et me fait un léger sourire.

\- Clarke ?

Nous nous retournons tous les deux au son de la voix de Raven. C'est la première fois depuis sa dispute avec Clarke qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

\- Oui ? demande Clarke, aussi surprise que moi.

\- J'aimerais faire partis du groupe allant au Mont Weather. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. Et je me suis habituée à ma jambe, je ne serais pas un poids pour le groupe.

\- Je... d'accord, dit Clarke. Mais... tu sais que nous allons devoir aller chez les Terriens.

\- Je resterais dehors.

\- D'accord, comme tu le sens.

\- Merci.

Elle lui lance un très léger sourire, que j'ai du mal à apercevoir, tellement il était rapide. Je me tourne vers Clarke. Elle me sourit en retour, très surprise de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Raven vient de faire le premier pas.

Je regarde le visage de Clarke et fronce les sourcils. Elle est blanche comme un linge. Elle se passe une main sur le front.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, mais je...

Clarke vacille légèrement sur le côté et commence à tomber, ses jambes ne la supportant plus. Je m'avance rapidement et la rattrape avant qu'elle touche le sol. Je mets une main sur son front alors qu'elle ferme les yeux.

\- Tu es brûlante, dis-je. Je pense que tu as une grosse fièvre.

\- Je suis fatiguée, dit-elle, me regardant.

\- Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, princesse.

J'essaye de lui tirer le bras en avant pour la relever mais elle ne semble pas réagir. Je décide alors de la prendre dans mes bras, en mettant un bras sous son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Elle ne réagit pas davantage. Elle pose juste sa main, celle qui n'est pas contre mon torse, sur le côté de mon cou. Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie alors que je vois les regards des curieux peser sur moi. Dès l'entrée de l'infirmerie, je la pose délicatement sur l'un des lits au fond de la pièce. J'enlève les cheveux de son visage alors qu'elle me regarde faire.

\- Je ne veux pas être malade, me dit-elle, en chuchotant.

\- Je pense que c'est un peu trop tard, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès pour ne pas que j'y aille, dit-elle en souriant également.

\- Peut-être que tu ira mieux, lui dis-je.

Elle hoche la tête et tend sa main vers la mienne. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens.

* * *

**Départ de Bellamy dans le prochain chapitre ! Il risque d'y avoir de l'émotion...**

**N'oubliez pas : Si vous voulez que je continue cette histoire, tout dépend de vous. Envoyez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez ce que j'écris, et vous pouvez même me dire vos idées pour la suite de la fiction ! **

**\- Amandine.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 – Départ.

PDV de Clarke

Je n'entends rien. D'habitude, c'est toujours Bellamy qui me réveille le matin. Il bouge tellement la nuit... Alors que là, je n'entends rien. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun bruit ? Il n'est pas dans la tente ? Je décide d'ouvrir les yeux, clignant quelques fois les paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je tourne la tête à droite et je vois un alignement de lits vides. La dernière chose à laquelle je me souviens, c'est de tomber dans les bras de Bellamy. J'avais chaud, j'avais envie de vomir, j'avais mal à la tête... Je crois que je suis malade.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée ? Pour de bon?

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix grave. Je tourne la tête à gauche et vois Bellamy assis à mes côtés, dans une chaise. Il a l'air assez fatigué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je avec une voix rauque.

\- Tu dors depuis environ deux jours, me dit-il. Tu t'es réveillée de temps en temps mais seulement pour quelques minutes.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- Ta fièvre était très élevée. J'ai même eu peur pour toi à un moment mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

Je hoche la tête alors que je me redresse avec difficulté dans le lit. Je me mets en position assise, contre le mur.

\- Mais, dis-je, si ça fait deux jours... Alors nous devons partir aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, me dit-il. Enfin toi tu restes au camp.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je. Pas question, je viens !

Je balance mes jambes dans le vide et me lève subitement, histoire de lui prouver ce que je viens de dire. Ma vision commence à se troubler et je commence à vaciller en arrière, alors que Bellamy se lève et me tient par les épaules.

\- Tu ne viens pas. C'est compris ? me dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Je hoche la tête, comprenant le fait que je ne sois pas rétablis.

\- Dans combien de temps est-ce que tu pars ? demandais-je.

\- Dans une heure environ.

\- D'accord, dis-je en réfléchissant. Va te préparer avec les autres, je vais essayer de vous faire des kits de soins individuels.

\- Tu es sûre ? me demande-t-il, un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Oui ça va aller, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Je suis malade mais je ne suis pas en sucre. Je peux tenir debout et bouger.

\- Bien, dit-il en rigolant. On se rejoint devant cette tente dans une heure alors.

J'acquiesce. Il part à reculons en me souriant. Je me retourne et pose mes mains sur mes joues. J'ai chaud, j'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je secoue violemment mes mains pour ne plus réfléchir. J'avance vers les instruments médicaux et prends quelques sacoches pour préparer les kits.

_50 minutes plus tard :_

Je viens de finir. J'ai prévu 6 kits. Il y a un peu plus de six personnes mais normalement ils n'en auront pas besoin. C'est juste au cas où. De toute façon, ils vont seulement faire du repérage. Ils ne vont pas risquer leurs vies, ils ne vont pas entrer au Mont Weather. Je leur fait confiance.

\- Tu as fini ? me demande Octavia en entrant dans la tente.

\- Oui. Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant 5 kits.

\- Et le dernier ? me demande-t-elle.

\- C'est pour Bellamy. J'ajoute quelques petits trucs en plus et je vous rejoins, mentis-je.

Elle sait que je mens mais elle hoche simplement la tête. Je veux juste une excuse pour rester encore plus avec lui. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça normalement mais je suis trop stressée pour y penser. Je vais vers le fond de la pièce et pose mes deux mains sur le mur. J'essaye de respirer calmement. Je suis dans un état inimaginable. Je suis dans le même état qu'après la mort de Finn. Je suis en colère parce que je ne veux pas le laisser partir. Je suis triste parce qu'il va me laisser tout seule. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? Je le vois tous les jours normalement.

J'ai perdu Finn. Il ne reviendra pas. Je ne peux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre de cher à mes yeux. Je m'éloigne du mur en secouant mes mains à nouveau. Allez, Clarke, tout va bien. Je touche le dessous de mes yeux en m'assurant du fait que je ne pleure pas. Je prends le kit entre mes mains et sors de la tente.

Je vois beaucoup d'embrassades autour de moi. Je m'approche un peu et percute Miller.

\- Clarke ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu vas mieux ?

\- Ça va, dis-je. Mais pas assez pour venir avec vous.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il. Tout va bien se passer. Je veillerais sur lui.

Je hoche la tête, n'essayant même plus de faire la fille surprise. Tout le monde sait que nous nous aimons. Nous sommes seulement trop têtus pour nous l'avouer. Miller me prend quelques secondes dans ses bras alors que je le serre contre moi également. J'aime bien Miller. Je me sépare de lui, lui dis de faire attention et le vois repartir embrasser d'autres personnes. Je vois Octavia enlacer fortement son frère. Je croise le regard de Raven et lui fais un hochement de tête qu'elle me rend. Je croise les bras et regarde Irina pleurer dans les bras d'un de ses amis, ou encore Wick embrasser Raven. Ma mère est en train de parler avec Lincoln. Marcus parle avec Murphy.

\- Tu comptais venir me dire au revoir, un jour ou l'autre ?

Je soupire légèrement en regardant Bellamy devant moi. Il me sourit.

\- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant le kit de soin sans un regard. Vous n'en avez pas un chacun mais j'ai essayé de faire ce que j'ai pu.

\- Merci, me dit-il en essayant de capter mon regard.

\- De rien, dis-je en détournant la tête, n'osant pas le regarder.

Je reprends la parole avec une voix tremblotante. Il va le remarquer. Il va savoir que je suis sur le point de craquer.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tout s'est arrangé avec Octavia en tout cas. Je prendrais soin d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Des larmes, vraiment, Clarke ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre avant de sentir une larme rouler le long de ma joue droite. Je lève ma main et l'essuie rapidement.

\- Ce n'est rien, dis-je. C'est la fatigue.

\- Clarke...

Je le regarde alors qu'il avance d'un pas dans ma direction. Il est tout près de moi. J'ai juste à tendre un peu la main pour le toucher.

\- Je vais revenir, me dit-il en me regardant intensément.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ça, dis-je en laissant mes larmes couler.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je sais qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour m'attendre.

C'en est trop pour moi. Il est parfait. Je m'approche et enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Je pose mon visage contre son cou musclé et éclate en sanglots. Je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de mon corps et l'une de ses mains caressant doucement mon dos. Nous ne parlons pas. La conversation serait inutile et superficielle. Je respire au maximum son odeur et caresse ses cheveux noirs à la base de sa nuque. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau et je le sens déposer de légers baisers sur mon épaule. Dès que ses lèvres touchent une petite parcelle de ma peau, je frissonne de la tête au pied. Vous savez, cette sensation de fourmillements dans le ventre ? Je ressens exactement ça. Je le serre fortement contre moi et me recule, mettant toutefois mes deux mains sur ses joues chaudes. J'essaie de lui faire un sourire confiant.

\- Quelques semaines, pas vrai ? dis-je en souriant tristement. Ça va aller.

\- Exact. Je serais bientôt de nouveau à tes côtés.

Je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais dire d'autre. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Et si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ?

\- Bellamy, il faut que tu reviennes.

\- Je sais, me coupe-t-il dans mon élan en mettant son front contre le mien.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire. J'ai _besoin_ de toi. Je ne peux pas toi aussi te perdre.

Il comprend directement ma référence à Finn. Penser à lui me fait toujours aussi mal. Cela fait déjà quelques semaines et la douleur s'atténue au fil des jours... mais ne pourra jamais disparaître. Finn était mon premier petit-ami. Sa mort m'a complètement anéantie, et s'il arrive la même chose à Bellamy, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Il occupe une trop grande place dans mon cœur. J'aimais Finn et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Cependant, il ne m'a jamais fait ressentir ce que Bellamy me fait ressentir. Dès que je suis à ses côtés, je me sens plus forte. Je me sens en sécurité. Mon cœur s'emballe, ma respiration se bloque. Je sais que je l'aime. Cependant, est-ce un réel amour ? Je ne le sais pas. J'ai juste besoin de lui. Et pour l'instant, c'est suffisant.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas. Je reviendrais.

Je le regarde profondément dans les yeux et caresse ses deux joues de mes pouces. Il avance son visage et frotte légèrement son nez contre le mien. Nous rions à l'unisson.

\- Allez vas-y, dis-je en reculant. Va faire tes repérages. Plus tôt tu partira, plus tôt tu reviendra.

\- À vos ordres, dit-il.

Il recule, me regardant toujours. Je lui fais un léger sourire, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il se retourne alors et ordonne aux autres de le suivre. Il prends les quelques sacs sur le sol et disparaît, sans se retourner, dans les bois. Je laisse échapper une petite larme de mon œil. Elle ne sera pas la seule durant ces quelques semaines. Au moins, je serais fixée sur la nature de mes sentiments pour lui.

\- Rien ne va lui arriver, me dit Octavia, me rejoignant.

\- Je sais, dis-je. Lincoln non plus.

\- Allez, viens, me dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules.

Je ne serais peut être pas avec Bellamy pendant quelques semaines, mais je serais avec Octavia. Un membre de la famille Blake sera toujours avec moi.

* * *

**Que de reviews ! Je vous remercie énormément, c'est juste dingue... A chaque commentaire je souriais tellement que ma sœur a dû me croire folle... Bref.**

**Beaucoup de personnes m'ont dit qu'ils aimaient le fait que je prenne mon temps avec la relation Bellamy/Clarke, donc j'apprécie. Je pensais peut être accélérer les choses, mais avec vos commentaires je vais attendre encore un peu. (Par contre, ne pensez pas que je vais les mettre en couple seulement au bout du chapitre 20... Ça viendra plus vite que ça, je vous rassure.)**

**Certaines personnes m'ont aussi demandé si je suivrais les épisodes diffusés en cours, notamment ce qu'il se passe entre Bellamy et Clarke dans le 2x09, ou ce qu'il se passe dans le 2x10. Alors, la réponse est non. Je veux vraiment que ma fiction soit indépendante de la série, je n'ai pas le talent des scénaristes de The 100... J'espère que vous pouvez le comprendre. Par contre, peut être que j'ajouterais quelques éléments des épisodes dans ma fiction, mais pas de la même manière. Voilà ! :)**

**En tout cas, continuez ce que vous faites, c'est juste adorable ! Laissez moi vos commentaires, je lis tout ce que vous me dites !**

**\+ Je suis actuellement en bac blanc, donc j'aurais peut être quelques retards dans les publications des chapitres. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !**

**\- Amandine.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 - Parallèles.

PDV de Bellamy

Quatre semaines. Quatre semaines. Quatre semaines. Quatre semaines. Quatre putains de semaines.

Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en essayant de me maintenir éveillé. C'est mon tour de garde et je dois passer le relais à Lincoln dans quelques minutes. Je me passe la main sur le visage et notamment sur mon menton. Je dois me raser, ma barbe commence à devenir trop longue. Je m'avance doucement vers le point d'eau à mes côtés et sors mon couteau de ma poche arrière. Je mouille mon visage et essaye tant bien que mal de me raser. Cela fait quatre semaines que ça continue. C'est la troisième fois que je me rase sans miroir et je pense que je me perfectionne. Je replace le couteau dans ma poche et me remets en position. Je regarde devant moi les murs du Mont Weather. Le trajet pour y aller a duré un peu plus d'une semaine. Normalement nous aurions du mettre cinq jours, environ, mais sur le chemin Irina est tombé dans un ravin. Nous avions du nous arrêter parce qu'elle était gravement blessée. Heureusement, elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Cela fait donc un peu plus de deux semaines que nous épions réellement le Mont Weather et nous en apprenons énormément. Nous savons les tours de gardes et les allées et venues. Nous allons sans doute rester deux à trois semaines de plus. Je suis pressé de rentrer au camp. Je veux m'assurer qu'Octavia et Clarke aillent bien. Je n'arrive plus à supporter la distance avec cette dernière. Je veux la voir, la toucher, la prendre dans mes bras. Je veux dormir de nouveau avec elle. Je la veux.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Oui ? dis-je en me retournant vers Lincoln.

\- Je peux prendre ton tour de garde si tu veux, me dit-il.

\- Ça va aller, je peux tenir quelques minutes encore.

Il se lève et s'assoie à mes côtés.

\- On dirait que cela fait des semaines que tu n'as pas dormi, me dit-il.

\- C'est à peu près le cas, répondis-je.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je dors avec Clarke d'habitude. Ça doit être ça. Je n'aime pas trop le changement.

\- Elle doit beaucoup te manquer, me dit-il.

\- C'est mon amie, oui elle me manque. Ma sœur aussi me manque.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ta petite sœur. Mais Clarke ne te manque pas seulement en tant qu'amie. Clarke **te** manque comme Octavia **me** manque.

\- Je ne suis pas en couple avec Clarke.

\- Arrête... me dit-il. Vous êtes carrément un couple. Sans le sexe et les baisers, d'accord, mais vous agissez comme un couple.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi nous agissons comme un couple.

\- Vous vous protégez mutuellement. Quand elle était blessée, tu l'as directement soignée. Vous dormez dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vous dirigez un camp de jeunes tous les deux.

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce que les amis font.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis. Mais... les amis ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Je ne réponds pas à sa dernière remarque. Est-ce tellement évident ? Le fait que je sois amoureux de Clarke ? Elle fait de moi une meilleure personne. Je ne sais pas comment continuer à faire ce que je fais sans elle. Je ne sais pas si je veux être en couple avec elle. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais pas continuer à avancer si elle ne serait plus à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas contredire la remarque de Lincoln mais je ne peux pas y consentir. Pas encore. Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je murmure le mot « Merci ».

\- Quand tu veux. Maintenant, va essayer de dormir. Je peux faire Clarke si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse réellement t'aider.

\- Je t'emmerde, grommelais-je en riant.

Je ne savais pas le fait que j'allais m'entendre avec Lincoln. C'est un homme bien, je le sais. Dommage qu'il m'ait fallu tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte. Je ne leur ai jamais dit, mais j'approuve sa relation avec ma petite sœur.

\- Lincoln... dis-je en me retournant. Je sais que tu aimes Octavia. Et elle t'aime. Juste... prends soin d'elle.

Je viens de lui donner mon approbation.

PDV DE CLARKE

Six semaines. Six semaines. Six semaines. Six semaines. Six putains de semaines.

\- SIX semaines ! dis-je à Octavia, la voix perçante.

\- Je sais, me dit-elle, la voix traînante. Je ne peux rien y faire, d'accord ?

Je m'assois sur le banc à ses côtés et prends un bout de poulet entre mes mains. Je l'avale alors que j'ai le ventre complètement noué.

\- Comment peuvent-ils rester six semaines là-bas ? demandais-je à Octavia. Je ne comprends pas. Ils ont juste à regarder quelques jours l'entrée du Mont Weather.

\- Peut être qu'ils veulent être sûrs. Et si les allées et venues changeaient subitement ? Je suis sûre qu'ils ont les mêmes horaires durant une semaine puis durant la deuxième d'autres. Ils doivent rester pour être sûrs.

\- Comment peux-tu être si calme ? soupirais-je.

\- Je leur fais juste confiance, me dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, mais... j'ai peur. Si je ne revois pas son visage d'ici quelques jours, je crois que je vais faire une crise de nerf.

\- Le visage de mon frère n'est pas si beau, tu sais...

\- La ferme.

\- Calme-toi, Clarke. Il vont tous les deux revenir et tu pourra de nouveau faire tes trucs de couple avec lui.

\- On est pas en couple.

\- Arrête, ne me fait pas rire alors que je mange.

Je pose ma tête sur ma main et essaye de me calmer. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Octavia la semaine dernière. Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments à l'égard de Bellamy. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas encore complètement ce que je ressentais pour lui. Bien sûr, elle a conclu le fait que j'étais amoureuse de son frère. Elle est excitée à l'idée d'avoir une belle-sœur. Je suis pressée que Lincoln revienne pour qu'il la calme un peu.

\- Ils vont revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle prend ma main et la serre doucement. Je lui fais un léger sourire et me lève. Je me dirige vers la tente d'infirmerie, trébuchant sur le trajet. Je suis vraiment maladroite. J'entre dans la tente et me trouve devant Alex. Il s'approche de moi et me sourit.

\- Clarke, je te cherchais, me dit-il.

\- Ah oui ? demandais-je, soupçonneuse. Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais envie de partir aux alentours, peut être chasser. Je ne savais pas avec qui y aller alors j'ai directement pensé à toi. Je peux même t'apprendre la chasse, si tu le souhaites.

Je soupire intérieurement. Depuis ces six dernières semaines, Smith est toujours autour de moi. Chaque jour. Je crois que je vais étouffer. Je sais très bien qu'il profite du fait que Bellamy ne soit pas là pour se rapprocher de moi. Il sait qu'il y a des risques pour qu'il ne revienne pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'apprenne la chasse. Je déteste ça. Bellamy ne m'aurait jamais fait ce genre de proposition, parce qu'il le sait. Il me connait parfaitement.

\- Une prochaine fois, d'accord ? lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Si tu veux...

Il repart de la tente. Je sens sa déception dans sa voix. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être accompagné tout le temps. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je regarde dans la tente d'infirmerie pour voir s'il y a un travail de dernière minute à faire. Rien. Je place mes mains sur mes hanches et sors de la tente, pour me diriger vers la mienne. Enfin, celle que Bellamy et moi partageons. J'avance, essayant d'éviter les débris qu'il peut y avoir sur le sol. J'entends un craquement derrière moi et me retourne subitement.

Je vois Finn, me regardant, à quelques mètres devant moi. Je me raidis instantanément. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment lui. Ça ne peut pas être réel. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux mais il reste là, à me fixer. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que ma vision se trouble à cause de mes larmes.

\- Laisse moi tranquille, murmurais-je doucement en fermant les yeux. Je ne dois plus vivre dans le passé. Je dois aller de l'avant. Tu dois me laisser continuer sans toi.

J'ouvre les yeux. Il n'est plus là.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchotais-je, la voix tremblotante.

Je me retourne et marche vite jusqu'à ma tente, essayant de chasser les larmes de mes yeux. J'entre et m'assois au bord du lit. Je me penche légèrement en avant et prends dans mes mains un t-shirt. Le t-shirt de Bellamy. Je dors avec toutes les nuits et malheureusement il a perdu de son odeur, mais je sais que c'est le sien. Je le roule en boule et l'approche de mon visage. J'enfouis ma tête dans le tissu et essaye de respirer calmement. Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les empêcher.

Je pense tous les jours à lui depuis son départ. J'ai trop perdu. Je ne peux pas l'ajouter à la liste. Si je n'étais pas tombée malade, je serais avec lui en ce moment même et je me serais assuré de son bien être. S'il meurt, tout sera de ma faute. Bellamy ne va pas mourir comme Finn. J'éclate en sanglots dans le t-shirt et laisse échapper un long gémissement. Je suis devenue incontrôlable en matière de larmes depuis son départ. Je veux juste qu'il me revienne. Je veux le voir, le toucher, le prendre dans mes bras. Je le veux.

PDV de Bellamy

Huit semaines. Huit semaines. Huit semaines. Huit semaines. Huit putains de semaines.

Nous sommes tous postés au même endroit que d'habitude, regardant devant nous le Mont Weather. Nous avons enregistrés toutes les choses possibles. La première et la sixième semaine sont exactement pareilles. Les mêmes gardes, les mêmes horaires. Nous venons de découvrir que la septième semaine est la même que la deuxième semaine.

\- C'est en boucle, dis-je.

\- Apparemment, dit alors Raven. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- On rentre, dit Murphy. J'ai besoin d'un bon petit lit.

\- Devons-nous rester une semaine de plus ? demandais-je. Pour être sûrs ?

\- Ça serait inutile, me dit alors Lincoln.

\- Bien, répondis-je avant d'hausser légèrement la voix. Nous rentrons au camp !

J'étends quelques cris de joie. Si nous partons d'ici quelques minutes, nous sommes au camp d'ici quatre à cinq jours. Je m'approche de Lincoln.

\- Nous allons les revoir.

Il sourit et acquiesce. Je me retourne et prends mon couteau pour effectuer un petit rasage express. Dans quelques jours, je verrais ma petite sœur. Elle me manque tellement, c'est inimaginable. Je souris tout seul en l'imaginant avec Clarke en train de jurer sur nos têtes, disant que nous sommes trop longs. Mon sourire s'élargit lorsque je pense à cette dernière. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir comme avant.

* * *

**Trois épreuves de bac blanc passées, trois ! Il ne me reste plus que l'histoire-géographie et l'italien... Après je serais libérée et apte à vous écrire de plus beaux chapitres je pense ! (Mon sujet de philosophie auquel je me suis complètement craquée : Le bonheur se mérite-t-il ?)**

**Encore une fois, je remercie les personnes m'ayant envoyé pas mal de commentaires. Ça me fait plaisir et ça me pousse à continuer. De plus, je réponds à toutes les reviews et on peut parler si vous le voulez ! **

**D'ailleurs, j'ai une question pour vous. Est-ce que je raconte trop ma vie à chaque fin de chapitre ? Est-ce que ça vous embête ? Parce que je peux arrêter, bien sûr. J'ai juste envie que vous compreniez mieux mon caractère à travers ce que je peux vous dire, mais je peux prendre conscience du fait que ça embête certains. Donc si vous voulez que je me taise, je le ferais !**

**Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pressés de voir les retrouvailles ?**

**\- Amandine.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 – Retour.

PDV de Clarke

Je pose mes mains sur les avants bras d'Alex.

\- Pas comme ça, lui dis-je. Tu es trop brusque avec l'aiguille. Ça va Heather ? demandais-je à la principale intéressée, allongée sur la table en métal.

\- Ça va, dit-elle en serrant les dents. Si tu pouvais juste prendre le relais ça ne serait pas trop mal.

J'acquiesce et prends l'aiguille et le fil que Smith tenait dans ses bras. Je lui dis de me regarder faire à nouveau. Cela fait trois semaines que je lui apprends à suturer des plaies, au cas où je manquerais à l'appel un jour. Depuis le jour où il m'a demandé de venir à la chasse avec lui, il a trouvé un autre moyen d'être près de moi. Il joue mon assistant ou celui de ma mère quelques fois. Cela fait neuf semaines que je subis son affection. Vivement le retour des autres.

Je finis de suturer la blessure que s'est faite Heather sur la jambe. Je referme la plaie, applique un peu d'alcool et pose un pansement dessus. Je lui dis de repartir et de faire attention à ne pas trop bouger. Alors qu'elle sort de la tente, je me tourne vers Smith.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Alex, dis-je. Il faut juste un peu de patience.

\- Je sais... Peut être qu'il faut que je sois tout le temps à tes côtés dans l'infirmerie. Et pas seulement pour les sutures.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire...

\- Clarke...

\- Écoute, Alex. Je sais ce que tu cherches mais je ne peux pas...

\- CLARKE !

Je sursaute en entendant Octavia rentrer en furie dans la tente d'infirmerie. Elle a le visage complètement rouge et est essoufflée.

\- Ils sont de retour.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle essaye de me dire. Je porte la main à ma bouche et sens mes yeux se mouiller subitement. Elle s'approche de moi, me prends le bras et me tire violemment en avant. Nous sortons de la tente et restons sans bouger devant celle-ci. Je vois un groupe de personnes arriver des bois. Je vois Raven, Murphy et Miller en première ligne. J'approche doucement avec Octavia pour être sûre que ce soit eux. Dès que Miller nous voit, il court vers nous et nous enlace toutes les deux. Alors que j'ai le menton sur son épaule, je regarde derrière lui et vois à leur tour Irina, Joe et Logan embrasser toutes les personnes autour. Je me sépare de Miller.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demandais-je. Tu n'as pas de blessures ?

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne n'est mort, heureusement. Il y a juste Irina qui a une méchante blessure mais ce n'est rien de grave.

\- D'accord... dis-je en essayant de regarder derrière lui. Il doit comprendre ce que je cherche puisqu'il m'en parle directement.

\- Bellamy et Lincoln étaient derrière nous au cas où il nous arrivait quelque chose.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il part enlacer ses autres amis.

\- Ils sont là, me chuchote Octavia toute excitée.

Je regarde devant moi, et vois Lincoln et Bellamy émerger de la forêt. Ils ont l'air fatigués et sans doute tout en sueur. Bellamy porte son t-shirt fétiche, le bleu marine. Je dois avouer que c'est le mien aussi puisqu'il souligne parfaitement les courbes de son torse. Je me tourne vers Octavia et elle me regarde en hochant la tête.

Nous nous mettons alors à courir très rapidement vers eux, quitte à en perdre haleine. Elle se dirige instinctivement vers Lincoln. Bellamy va un peu lui en vouloir pour ça mais peu importe. Alors que je m'approche rapidement de Bellamy, celui-ci lève la tête et son sourire rayonne alors que je le percute de plein fouet, mes bras autour de son cou. Il vacille légèrement en arrière mais se reprend rapidement et noue ses bras autour de moi. Je le serre contre moi, murmurant plusieurs fois les mots « Tu vas bien » dans son cou. Je sens son rire dans mes cheveux alors que je renforce mon emprise sur lui. Je ne veux plus le lâcher. Je l'entends me murmurer « Tu m'as manqué, princesse » à l'oreille. Je souris contre son épaule, me sentant extrêmement bien. Je voudrais rester dans cette position durant des heures.

Je me sépare néanmoins à contre cœur de lui. Il laisse tout de même ses bras autour de taille et je laisse mes bras sur ses épaules. Je regarde ses yeux alors que je fais passer ma main gauche sur sa joue.

\- Barbe de quelques jours... murmurais-je.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? me demande-t-il.

\- Tout te va, répondis-je en le regardant.

Il acquiesce doucement alors que je fais passer mon pouce sur ses lèvres. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure comme à mon habitude. Je sursaute en entendant la voix d'Octavia à côté de nous. Elle est dans les bras de Lincoln, les bras de celui-ci autour de sa taille. Ils nous regardent tous les deux.

\- Bon, vous allez vous embrasser oui ou non ? nous dit-elle en souriant. Ça commence à devenir gênant là.

\- La ferme, O' ! rétorque Bellamy.

Je baisse le regard et rougis violemment. Je m'écarte de ses bras et m'éloigne d'un pas de lui. Je le regarde et lui souris pour ne pas qu'il prenne mal mon geste. Je n'ai juste pas envie qu'il soit gêné par les propos de sa sœur. Il me sourit tendrement et pose son bras autour de mes épaules. J'entrelace mes doigts de la main droite avec sa main posée sur mon épaule. Il resserre légèrement son étreinte. Je regarde Octavia, qui me fait un grand sourire.

\- Octavia, dit Bellamy, merci de te soucier de moi d'ailleurs. Je vois que Lincoln t'importe plus que moi...

\- Oh, arrête un peu grand frère. Je savais que Clarke avait besoin d'être dans tes bras. J'ai profité de toi pour moi toute seule durant une dizaine d'années.

\- J'avais pas besoin d'être dans ses bras, grommelais-je en me séparant de lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Clarke, dit alors Lincoln. Bellamy avait besoin de toi aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans toi.

Je tourne mon regard vers Bellamy et croise les bras en haussant un sourcil. Je rigole légèrement devant ses joues toutes rouges. Il se tourne vers Lincoln.

\- Merci, c'est sympa de me dénoncer comme ça.

\- C'est trop mignon, dis-je.

\- Je l'ai dis une seule fois, Clarke, une seule fois, dit-il en s'expliquant.

\- Tu sais, dit alors Octavia, Clarke dormait avec l'un de tes t-shirts roulé en boule contre elle.

\- O' ! hurlais-je.

\- C'était très mignon, continue-t-elle. Même si c'était un peu pathétique.

\- Je te déteste, grognais-je. Toi tu me parlais tous les jours de Lincoln.

\- Non c'est pas vrai, dit-elle en rougissant violemment.

Nous éclatons tous de rire alors que Lincoln embrasse le plus tendrement possible Octavia sur la tempe. Nous sommes de vrais amis, à nous dénoncer de cette façon.

\- Bon, dis-je. Vous nous expliquez un peu pourquoi cela vous a pris autant de temps ?

\- En fait on a eu un problème sur la route, avec Irina, répond Bellamy. Il va falloir recoudre sa blessure d'ailleurs.

\- Smith pourra le faire.

\- Je l'avais oublié celui là... dit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Continue, dis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

\- Bref. Nous avons passés 7 semaines à examiner les rondes des gardes, en gros. Et c'est en boucle. La première semaine et la sixième sont les mêmes. Nous avons tout noté sur un papier avec les horaires de chaque jour.

\- Bon travail ! m'exclamais-je avec un sourire. Nous allons enfin pouvoir y aller.

\- Oui, dit Lincoln. Mais je pense que nous devrions attendre quelques semaines pour ça. Le temps de tout organiser de nouveau avec les horaires. Puis je pense que les adultes vont prendre peur à force de nous voir partir pour des missions de ce genre.

J'acquiesce. Nos amis du Mont Weather vont malheureusement devoir encore attendre, mais nous sommes proches du but.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demande Bellamy.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Octavia. Dans les environs de 19h.

\- Je vais aller dormir je crois, dit-il. Je suis trop fatigué.

\- Je vais aller soigner Irina, dis-je.

Je me retourne alors que Bellamy attrape mon bras.

\- Regarde Irina, me dit-il.

Je suis son regard alors que je la vois entourée de ses amis, parlant rapidement et rigolant fortement.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour l'instant, continue-t-il. Tu pourra l'examiner demain. Alors que moi...

\- C'est vrai que tu as absolument besoin de moi. Tu ne peux plus dormir seul maintenant...

\- Exactement. Allons dormir.

Je rigole à gorge déployée alors qu'il pose de nouveau son bras sur mon épaule et m'approche contre lui. Nous marchons sans bruit vers sa tente, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nous entrons dans celle-ci et Bellamy s'écrase sur son lit.

\- Ton t-shirt, lui dis-je avec une voix ferme. Tu déteste dormir avec.

\- Tant pis, me dit-il la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Je soupire alors que je me place à côté de lui et tire tant bien que mal son t-shirt. Il lève les bras et se laisse faire. Je roule en boule le t-shirt et le lance de l'autre côté de la tente alors qu'il se retourne sur le dos et m'attire contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse nu tandis qu'il embrasse mon front. Il fait tendrement courir sa main le long de mon dos.

\- Je suis content du fait que tu ne sois pas venue, me dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demandais-je en me mettant sur mon coude et en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, dit-il en soupirant. Mais quand j'ai vu Irina dans cet état, j'étais juste content que ce ne soit pas toi.

\- Sympa pour elle, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire. S'il t'arrivais quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment je gérerais ça. Déjà, je n'ai aucune compétence en médecine.

\- J'ai un peu appris les bases à Smith durant ces dernières semaines. Il me soignera.

\- Non merci, ça va aller. Il est capable de te tuer.

\- Arrête un peu, lui dis-je. Je lui ai enseigné quelques sutures. Il sera tout à fait capable de s'occuper de moi. Je pense qu'il m'aime plus que bien.

Il secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'appuie plus fortement sur mon coude.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi, lui avouais-je au bout de quelques secondes. Je me sentais coupable de ne pas y être allée avec toi. Je me sentais tellement mal que j'ai vu...

Je secoue la tête en réalisant mes paroles. Je repose ma tête contre son torse.

\- Tu as vu Finn ? me demande-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il ne dit rien. Avant son départ, je lui avais parlé de mes hallucinations. Il m'avait écouté et m'avait comprise. Je m'endors doucement alors que je pense à mon hallucination. Je pense que c'était la dernière. Il faut que j'avance. Je lui ai dis au revoir.

* * *

**Désolée du retard, j'ai eu un gros problème avec le site... je ne sais pas si c'est juste moi, mais je ne pouvais plus me connecter.**

**Sinon... Mercredi soir, j'ai envoyé un tweet en mentionnant Eliza Taylor (Clarke) en posant une question, et elle m'a répondu. Je suis complètement aux anges, franchement. Bref.**

**Mon bac blanc est enfin terminé, je vais pouvoir entièrement me consacrer à vous ! Sachez que je pense toujours à l'histoire Ron/Hermione, mais pour l'instant ce n'est toujours pas d'actualité, je vais me consacrer sur l'univers de The 100. Je pense sortir dans le courant de la semaine prochaine un OS sur un sujet qui me tient énormément à coeur. (Mon histoire personnelle sera visible à travers ce One-Shot) Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous donnerais le lien ultérieurement !**

**En tout cas, continuez à être ce que vous êtes, c'est à dire des personnes merveilleuses. J'adore recevoir des commentaires de vous, vous m'encouragez énormément. J'adore vous parler. Continuez.**

**\- Amandine.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 – Le premier d'une longue série.

PDV de Bellamy

\- EMPÊCHE-MOI DE LA TUER !

Je me réveille en sursaut au doux son de la voix de Clarke. Enfin, doux... pas tant que ça. Son cri, plutôt. J'ouvre les yeux et la vois debout, sa tête entre ses mains, faisant les cents pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça a l'air plutôt grave. Enfin, en ce qui concerne Clarke, c'est toujours grave. Cela fait une semaine depuis mon retour au camp et elle est tous les jours à cran. Insupportable, je vous le dis. Je m'assois sur mon lit et pose ma tête contre mon poing.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je, la voix toujours ensommeillée.

\- Aujourd'hui nous sommes censés aller au Mont Weather les récupérer, pas vrai ? me demande-t-elle avec un regard de haine.

\- Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu.

\- Et bien j'en ai parlé à ma mère !

\- Quoi ? dis-je soudainement en me relevant. Sans moi ?

\- C'est ma mère ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je pensais qu'elle allait me comprendre ! On s'était même rapprochées ces derniers jours et...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? la coupais-je en enfilant rapidement un t-shirt.

\- Elle m'a interdit d'y aller !

\- Quoi ? Elle t'as interdit ? Mais elle n'a pas le droit...

\- Exactement ! On est censés partir dans quelques minutes, il faut qu'on aille tout de suite la voir !

\- Oh non, lui dis-je. Débrouille-toi. Ta mère me fait vraiment peur, puis elle me déteste alors...

Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter puisque Mademoiselle me tire par le bras jusqu'à son ancienne tente. J'essaye de tirer mon bras sur le chemin mais elle a une poigne plutôt forte et je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Elle entre soudainement dans la tente sans que je n'ai pu avoir le temps de savoir quoi dire. Abby se lève dès qu'elle nous voit entrer dans la tente.

\- Je t'ai dis non, Clarke. Bellamy n'a pas besoin d'être mêlé à tout ça.

\- Il est autant concerné que moi, dit Clarke.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous pris cette décision ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

\- Comment ça ? m'exclamais-je. Vous avez oublié qui sont les leaders de ce camp ?

\- Les leaders ? s'exclame-t-elle. Clarke, le leader, je veux bien. Mais toi... tu n'as aucun droit sur ce camp. Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur ma fille.

\- Je l'avais compris, ça, que vous ne m'aimiez pas. Mais qu'importe ce que vous dites. Je ne m'éloignerais pas d'elle pour vous faire plaisir.

Elle nous regarde, nous dépasse et sort de la tente. Je regarde Clarke, ne comprenant pas le comportement de sa mère. Celle-ci non plus apparemment. Elle me reprend par le bras et nous nous mettons à poursuivre sa mère, qui s'arrête, exaspérée.

\- Clarke, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie à sauver les autres. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. As-tu une seule fois pensé à moi ? Imagine si je te perds et...

\- Et tu y as pensé à ça le jour où tu m'as envoyé ici ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on ait de nouveau cette discussion, répond Abby. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger.

\- Me protéger ?

Alors que Clarke et sa mère continuent à se disputer, je vois un attroupement se faire autour de nous. Ils étaient tous prêts à partir pour le Mont Weather.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Clarke. Avec ou sans ton accord. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Clarke commence à se retourner de l'autre côté alors que je vois le visage de sa mère changer soudainement. Devenir beaucoup plus sombre et dur.

\- Clarke.

\- Quoi ? demande celle-ci en se retournant et croisant les bras.

\- Je suis toujours la chancelière, que l'on soit sur Terre ou encore sur l'Arche. Je viens de t'interdire d'y aller. Si tu transgresses mes règles, tu sera punie en conséquence.

\- C'est à dire ? répond Clarke en s'avançant vers sa mère, le visage tordu dans une grimace de colère. Tu vas m'interdire de sortir de ma tente durant quelques jours ? Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu puisses me dire.

\- Tu recevra dix coups de bâton électrique dans le corps.

J'émets un sifflement de rage entre mes dents en entendant les paroles de sa mère. J'ai déjà reçu un coup de cette chose par accident. Tous ces volts propagés dans ton corps... c'est insupportable. J'ai eu très mal avec le coup que j'ai reçu et durant quelques minutes mes jambes tremblaient sans relâche. Recevoir dix coups, surtout pour une femme aussi petite et fragile que Clarke... je ne laisserais pas passer ce geste. Quitte à m'opposer à sa pseudo-dictature.

J'entends les voix des autres autour qui s'indignent de la décision de la mère de Clarke. Octavia s'avance devant Abby.

\- Jamais vous ne feriez ça à votre fille, dit-elle.

\- S'il faut ça pour faire respecter l'ordre, je ne reculerais devant rien.

\- Quitte à faire souffrir votre fille ? Mais quelle genre de mère êtes-vous ? demande-t-elle, en colère.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, c'est toi qui va prendre sa place.

Elle me regarde et se retourne sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à sa fille. Je me tourne vers Clarke, qui se trouve toujours les bras croisés et la tête légèrement baissée. Ma sœur suit mon regard et se déplace vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Clarke la regarde et essaye de lui faire un petit sourire.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne laissera personne te faire de mal, dit alors Octavia. Tu es comme notre maman. La maman de ce camp.

\- O', arrête de dire ça, dis-je en grimaçant. Si Clarke est ta mère alors elle serait également la mienne, et je cauchemarde rien qu'à cette idée.

Elles me regardent toutes les deux et explosent en même temps de rire. Octavia me tire la langue, plante un baiser sur la joue de Clarke et s'approche de moi. Elle me murmure les mots « Si tu veux tout savoir, on te surnomme "Papa" » et part. Je souris à ses mots. Je savais que Clarke et moi, étant les leaders du camp, étions comme leurs parents, mais à ce point... Je regarde de nouveau devant moi, m'approche de Clarke et pose une main sur son épaule.

\- Viens, on va dans notre tente.

Elle hoche la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers notre endroit. Je croise Miller sur le chemin et l'avertis de notre départ dans quelques minutes. Il hoche la tête alors que j'entre dans ma tente après Clarke. Elle reste dos à moi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit-elle soudainement. Ce qu'elle est devenue...

\- Elle reste ta mère, Clarke. Malheureusement, elle ne changera pas d'avis.

\- Je sais, me dit-elle en se retournant. Et j'espère que tu sais le fait que je veuille tout de même venir avec vous.

Une boule de panique remonte dans ma gorge.

\- Hors de question, lui dis-je.

\- Pardon ? me demande-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus te laisser venir avec nous. Pas après ce qu'elle vient de dire.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclame-t-elle en décroisant ses bras. Si ça se trouve elle ne me fera rien !

\- Elle aime trop la loi pour ne pas la faire respecter, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Je ne veux pas céder à ses menaces ! Tant pis, je supporterais cette électricité.

\- Clarke ! dis-je en haussant la voix. Elle semble surprise de mon ton puisqu'elle sursaute. J'ai reçu un seul coup de cette chose et je peux toujours ressentir l'électricité sous ma peau !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je serais toujours vivante après ça, c'est ce qui importe !

Je la regarde, complètement désespéré. Il ne faut pas qu'elle parte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée, je ne veux pas que sa mère arrive à de telles extrêmes. Je ne le supporterais jamais.

\- Je les sauverais, lui dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais très bien que je...

\- Moi aussi je veux les sauver ! Je dois rester avec toi pour les...

\- Je t'ai dis non !

\- Tu n'as pas à me commander, Bellamy ! Je suis majeure, c'est compris ? Je viens avec vous !

\- NON !

\- POURQUOI ?! Je SAIS que je...

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase et me précipite vers elle en prenant son visage en coupe et en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je suis en train de faire une énorme erreur. Ne voyant aucune réponse de sa part, je commence à me séparer d'elle mais elle enlace alors rapidement ses bras autour de mon cou. J'enlève mes mains de ses joues et encercle son corps de mes bras. Elle resserre son emprise sur moi alors que nous intensifions tous les deux le baiser. Mes lèvres sont brûlantes contre les siennes et mon cœur s'accélère sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Elle continue de m'embrasser, déplaçant ses mains sur mes joues, et entrouvre ses lèvres pour que j'approfondisse le baiser. Je caresse de haut en bas son dos plusieurs fois d'affilé. Je me sens vivant. Elle me rend vivant. Nous nous séparons doucement au bout de quelques secondes, à bout de souffle. Je fais glisser mes mains de sa taille à ses joues.

\- Pour ça, lui répondis-je doucement en réponse à sa dernière question posée.

Je caresse sa joue gauche avec mon pouce gauche. Je m'éloigne et me sépare définitivement d'elle. Je me recule vers l'entrée de la tente, la regardant. Elle me regarde, les bras ballants, une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. Elle pense que je vais finalement la laisser partir avec nous. Elle va rapidement être déçue. J'ouvre la tente et aperçois Smith.

\- Smith ! appelais-je. Clarke ne doit pas sortir du camp, compris ?

Je regarde une dernière fois Clarke alors que je vois son visage changer, passer de la tendresse à la colère. Elle commence à avancer vers moi alors que je sors de la tente. J'entends alors, derrière moi, Smith l'empêcher de passer. Je souris alors que je rejoins l'attroupement prêt à partir pour le Mont Weather.

\- JE VAIS TE TUER BELLAMY ! l'entendis-je crier au loin derrière moi alors que j'entends également Smith lui dire les mots « Non » et « Désolé ». Je m'avance vers les bois sans me retourner une seule fois même si j'entends toujours ses cris de colère envers moi. Je la protège.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais j'espère que la fin vous a plu... Le prochain chapitre sera plutôt long en tout cas, je vous le promets !**

**Sinon, jeudi, je vais poster un OS sur l'univers de The 100 également. Il sera plutôt triste, je préfère prévenir. Cela sera une conversation entre Bellamy et Clarke sur un sujet particulier. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais !**

**Bon, d'habitude je raconte ma vie, mais là je suis en vacances donc rien d'intéressant ne se passe... Donc je vais vous dire quelques petits trucs à propos de mes goûts, c'est mieux que rien ! Alors, mon groupe de musique préféré est Imagine Dragons, et mon chanteur préféré est Ed Sheeran (une merveille ce gars). Et mon film favori est La Ligne Verte ! A vous ;)**

**\+ Aux personnes qui me disent qu'ils n'aimaient pas vraiment le couple Bellarke mais qui ont commencé à l'apprécier avec ma story, vous n'imaginez pas le bien fou que ça me fait. Je suis vraiment heureuse de, peut être, pouvoir faire changer des avis. C'est énorme.**

**\- Amandine.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 – Effraction.

PDV de Clarke

Je colle mon front contre la toile de la tente. Cela fait seulement quinze minutes depuis son départ et je n'en peux déjà plus. Je ne peux pas rester à l'écart de cette façon, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Peu importe la décision de ma mère. Je veux juste les rejoindre et faire ce que je dois faire. Le problème, c'est que Smith suit à la lettre ce que Bellamy lui a dit. Il reste devant, planté comme un piquet. Je sais que je ne fais pas le poids avec lui, il est plutôt grand niveau taille. Il faut que je trouve un truc. Une diversion.

Je fais les cents pas dans la tente sans savoir quoi faire. Je soulève la couverture du lit, je cherche sur la table au fond de la pièce. Où est ce fichu couteau ? Je regarde sous le matelas et finalement le trouve. Je le prends entre mes mains et m'assois sur le lit. Il faut que je le fasse. C'est un mal pour un bien. Je pose la lame du couteau en travers de mon avant bras et appuie fortement en la faisant glisser. Un petit cri m'échappe, que j'étouffe directement avec ma main pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ma blessure n'est pas très profonde mais le sang coule plutôt abondamment. Je me lève et me dirige vers l'entrée de la tente. Alex se retourne vers moi et s'avance pour me bloquer le passage.

\- Tu ne dois pas... commence-t-il à dire avant de regarder mon bras.

\- Je me suis blessée, mentis-je. Je dois aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Je... je... bon, d'accord. Mais fais vite.

Je hoche la tête et sors de la tente. Je pose ma main sur ma blessure en essayant d'arrêter le sang de couler. J'entre dans la tente d'infirmerie et exprime un soupir de soulagement lorsque je découvre qu'il n'y a personne. Je prends l'alcool posé sur la table et, sans réfléchir, en renverse sur ma blessure. Je serre les dents et sens des larmes de douleur apparaître dans mes yeux. Je prends une bande blanche posé à côté de moi et l'enroule autour de mon avant-bras. Je m'empare de l'adhésif, en prends un morceau en tirant avec mes dents et attache la bande. Je me verse de l'alcool sur les mains pour faire partir le sang et me dirige en courant vers l'entrée de la tente. Alex est toujours à son poste mais ne regarde pas dans ma direction.

Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour courir à toute vitesse vers les bois. Je pousse sans ménagement les personnes en travers de mon chemin et atteins l'orée de la forêt. Alors que je m'enfonce plus profondément dans les bois, j'entends les pas de Smith loin derrière moi et sa voix crier mon nom. J'accélère et pique un sprint. Au bout de quelques minutes je m'arrête, mets mes mains sur mes genoux et regarde autour de moi. Je suis déjà très loin du camp et sans doute très proche des autres. Je suis déjà épuisée et essoufflée mais je me remets de nouveau à courir. Je trouve sur le chemin un ruban, appartenant sans doute à Octavia. Je me fige et essaye d'écouter les sons autour de moi. J'entends quelques bruits lointains. Une conversation. Je cours en petite foulée vers ces bruits et vois au loin le groupe de personne allant au Mont Weather. Je soupire de soulagement alors que je m'approche sans bruit d'eux. Bellamy est en tête du groupe et semble parler à Miller et à Murphy. Il y a Raven, Irina, Joe et Harry également. Lincoln et Octavia se trouvent derrière le groupe. Je m'approche silencieusement d'Octavia et, sans crier garde, lui saute au cou par derrière. Elle pousse un cri et nous basculons toutes les deux en avant. Lorsqu'elle remarque le fait que ce soit moi, elle éclate de rire et m'enlace alors que nous sommes toujours allongées sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? entendis-je.

Alors que je rigole toujours, je vois le groupe autour de nous nous regarder et Bellamy approcher. Il me regarde sans aucune lueur de tendresse dans le regard. Je crois bien qu'il est en colère. Je perds peu à peu mon sourire alors que j'accepte la main tendue de Murphy. Il me remet sur pied alors que je regarde toujours Bellamy. Octavia se rapproche de moi et je tourne mon regard vers elle.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là ! me dit-elle. Aller au Mont Weather sans toi, non merci. On trouvera quelque chose pour ta mère, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord, dis-je en acquiesçant.

\- On y retourne ? demande-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête et regarde Bellamy. Il me fixe toujours mais ne bouge pas. Je hausse les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux et me dirige vers là où on doit aller en lui donnant au passage un grand coup d'épaule. Je prends la tête du groupe, ne me souciant guère de lui. S'il veut rester derrière, très bien, ça ne me dérange pas. J'en ai marre de supporter Bellamy alors qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Je marche quelques minutes seule puis le vois du coin de l'œil marcher à mes côtés, à quelques pas de moi. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir être proche de moi apparemment. Je regarde en arrière et vois les autres très loin derrière.

\- Tu as eu une mauvaise idée de venir ici, me dit-il au bout d'un moment. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- Octavia est venue. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu.

\- Octavia ne risque pas de recevoir des chocs électriques à son retour.

Je soupire silencieusement. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut lui faire. C'est mon problème.

\- Alors maintenant tu ne veux pas de ma présence ? lui dis-je.

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser ça juste avant de partir, dis-je en le regardant.

C'est un coup bas. Je suis mauvaise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. C'est juste qu'il m'énerve. Il m'embrasse et d'un seul coup change d'avis et devient complètement froid et stoïque avec moi. Je voulais ce baiser autant que lui. Il regarde devant lui et je vois sa mâchoire se serrer. Je regarde le bas de son corps et vois qu'il serre l'un de ses poings.

\- On n'a pas à parler de ça, me dit-il. Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? lui dis-je la voix tremblante.

\- Oui. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

Je hoche la tête et regarde de nouveau devant moi. Je sens mes yeux se mouiller. Il ne voulait donc pas m'embrasser. Je ne devrais pas m'en soucier, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne pense qu'à ce baiser. Il était parfait mais n'était pas voulu. Peut-être que c'était une technique pour... mais oui.

Je m'arrête. Dès qu'il me voit m'arrêter, Bellamy s'arrête à son tour et me regarde.

\- C'était une ruse, dis-je dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous deux. Ce baiser, expliquais-je en le regardant. Tu m'as embrassé pour m'empêcher de venir. Tu ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre alors tu t'es dis « Mais oui, cette pauvre fille ne demande que ça ». Tu crois vraiment que je fais partie de ton harem, Bellamy ?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, me dit-il en me lançant un regard peiné. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te piéger. J'ai...

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con.

Un silence s'étend après mes derniers mots. Il me regarde et je vois ses yeux passer de la tristesse à la dureté.

\- D'accord... si c'est ce que tu penses.

Je le regarde le plus méchamment possible même si son regard me touche. Je ne sais pas si tout ceci était vraiment une ruse ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il m'a fait mal en disant que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. Alors je lui en fais en retour. Je me remets à marcher, lui à mes côtés.

_5 jours plus tard_

Je m'adosse contre un arbre alors que nous faisons une nouvelle pause, sans doute la dernière. D'ici quelques minutes, nous serons arrivés au Mont Weather. Je vois Raven s'approcher de moi.

\- Ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, merci. Et toi ta jambe ?

\- De mieux en mieux, répond-elle avec un sourire. Clarke... que se passe-t-il entre Bellamy et toi ? Vous ne vous êtes pas parlés depuis cinq jours.

\- On a eu un petit différent, dis-je. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'espère, répond-elle. Il n'a pas l'air au top de sa forme. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un air de chien battu ?

Je suis son regard et vois Bellamy, sur le sol. Il a la tête baissé et regarde le sol. Je vois qu'il n'est pas bien. Je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Mais pour l'instant, comme il l'a si bien dit, on ne doit pas penser à nous. On doit penser à notre peuple.

\- Si un peu, dis-je en me sentant mal.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Fais le souffrir un peu plus. Tu as raison.

Je lui souris alors qu'elle s'éloigne. On commence à redevenir peu à peu comme avant, même si le chemin fut long. Je ne sais pas si elle m'a pardonnée la mort de Finn. Je ne me le pardonne pas moi même. Je veux juste qu'elle sente que mon intention n'était pas mauvaise. Je regarde devant moi. Je vois Bellamy se relever et nous signifier que la pause est terminée. Je m'essuie les mains sur mon pantalon et recommence à marcher, malgré la douleur dans mes jambes.

Une heure après, nous nous retrouvons devant le repère des Faucheurs. Je n'entends aucun bruit, je ne sais pas s'ils sont là-bas.

\- C'est ici, dis-je. Je suis sortie par là. À l'intérieur il y a une échelle, qui conduira à un tuyau d'aération. Il faudra ramper tout le long et on se retrouvera alors dans la pièce où les Terriens sont censés être enfermés dans des cages. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut arriver jusque là, et je pense que les Faucheurs ne nous faciliterons pas la tâche.

\- J'irai, dit alors Bellamy. J'essayerais de passer entre eux et remonter par le tuyau, comme tu le dis.

\- Je pense que l'on devrait tous y aller, dis-je alors, ne voulant pas qu'il y aille seul.

\- Ça prendra beaucoup trop de temps.

\- J'ai un plan.

\- Depuis quand tu fais des plans ? me demande-t-il avec une voix cynique. Tu es plutôt le genre de fille qui va au devant du danger sans réfléchir.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu sais ce que t'es toi ? Quelqu'un qui fait tellement des plans foireux qu'il est prêt à tout, quitte à manipuler les sentiments d'une de ses amies. Enfin, suis-je vraiment ton amie ?

\- Hey ! s'écrie Miller. Calmez-vous un peu !

Je regarde Bellamy. Ce que je viens de dire, devant tout le monde, est sans doute impardonnable. Je m'en fiche. C'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Donc, repris-je. On devrait tous y aller. S'il y a des Faucheurs, il faudra qu'on se batte. Le truc, c'est que quelques personnes devront s'échapper du combat pour monter dans ce fichu tuyau. Les Faucheurs seront occupés avec les autres et ne nous remarquerons sans doute pas.

\- J'aime bien ton plan, dit Lincoln. Mais qui ira ?

\- Moi, dis-je. Pour le reste, débrouillez-vous.

Sans crier garde, j'entre dans le repère des Faucheurs. J'entends les autres me suivre. Je m'agenouille soudainement devant un conteneur en entendant du bruit devant moi. Je sens le souffle de Bellamy sur ma nuque. Je regarde en arrière et vois Lincoln poser ses lèvres contre le front d'Octavia. Je tourne mon regard et vois Murphy prendre la main de Raven. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Je tourne de nouveau la tête et regarde Bellamy, qui me regarde à son tour. Son visage est tout près du mien. Il me regarde tendrement. Je baisse la tête. Si nous mourrons aujourd'hui, nos derniers mots auront été une dispute. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. J'aperçois devant moi trois Faucheurs. Je fais un signe aux autres pour leur signifier de s'approcher doucement. Je suis en tête du groupe et m'approche du Faucheur de dos. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se retourne et me regarde. Je me relève et, sans réfléchir, cogne mon poing contre sa tempe. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il prend mon bras et commence à le tordre en arrière. Je cri alors que Bellamy se jette sur lui. Lincoln intervient et prend la relève alors que Bellamy prend ma main et court. Je le guide vers le tuyau d'aération et m'arrête lorsque je l'aperçois. L'échelle n'est plus là. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir monter, c'est beaucoup trop haut.

\- On a pas le temps de réfléchir, me crie Bellamy en tirant mon bras.

On court en évitant un Faucheur et on s'arrête devant l'entrée du tuyau. Je regarde Bellamy, ne sachant quoi faire. Il croise alors ses mains devant lui et je comprends de suite. Je pose mon pied sur ses mains, et il me pousse jusqu'à l'ouverture. Je tiens le rebord avec mes mains, pousse sur mes bras et réussie à rentrer dans l'ouverture. Même si le tuyau est assez étroit, j'arrive à me retourner et tends ma main à Bellamy. Il saute et l'attrape, et j'essaye de tirer malgré son poids. Je m'agrippe au mur avec mon autre main pour me pas qu'il m'entraîne. Je réussie à le tirer assez pour qu'il s'accroche au rebord, et avec la force de ses muscles il rentre à ma suite dans le tuyau. Je le regarde, encore choquée par nos actes. Il commence à sourire et à rire. Je l'accompagne dans son rire. On a réussi.

* * *

**Alors, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai changé quelques trucs. J'ai mis un voyage de 5 jours pour le Mont Weather, alors que dans la série c'est 8 heures. Je ne sais pas, j'avais juste envie que des jours se passent entre deux. De plus, j'ai placé un tuyau d'évacuation dans le repère des Faucheurs alors que ce n'est sans doute pas le cas dans la série. Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen, donc j'ai usé de mon imagination. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop !**

**Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai posté un OS jeudi dernier, donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu et que vous souhaitez le lire, il se nomme Olivia ! :)**

**Et, enfin, qui a vu le 2x12 de The 100 ? SPOILER : Je soutiens à 100% Clarke. Les gens n'aiment peut-être pas son changement, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a 18 ans, et que maintenant que Bellamy n'est plus là elle doit prendre des décisions toute seule. Et ce ne sont pas des décisions anodines, c'est difficile quoi ! Elle fait tout pour protéger son peuple (et Bellamy), donc on ne peut pas la blâmer sur ce point.**

**\+ Qui regarde Nouvelle Star ? Je suis amoureuse de Martial. Voilà voilà.**

**\- Amandine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Avant de commencer le chapitre, j'aimerais vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires. Ça me pousse à avancer !**

**J'aimerais dire merci également aux reviews de Cha, Unfathomable, Ila, Cassie, Skye, Aurore, Sam, Marylou, Ibticeme, Bord-Hellik, Manue et Marine. Je ne peux pas vous répondre directement comme avec les autres, donc je souhaitais vous remercier ici. Vous êtes vraiment formidables. J'adore recevoir vos commentaires, et savoir que vous me soutenez !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Radioactivité.

PDV de Bellamy

Nous avons réussi. Nous y sommes. Je commence à rire à l'unisson avec Clarke. Après des mois a en rêver, nous y sommes. Je pense aux autres, qui sont en ce moment même en train de se battre avec les Faucheurs. Ma petite sœur y est. J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux.

Je regarde le tuyau au devant. Il y a assez de place pour qu'on rampe le long des parois côte à côte. Je la regarde. Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à être froid avec elle. Elle pense que mon baiser était une ruse et je sais que rien de ce que je dirais ne la fera changer d'avis. Je l'aime mais elle ne doit pas le savoir. L'amour est une faiblesse, pas vrai ?

\- On continue, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Elle hoche la tête et se mord la lèvre. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Je lui fais un signe de tête et nous commençons à ramper côte à côte le long du tuyau de ventilation. Au bout d'une à deux minutes, je me décide à parler.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on va déboucher quelque part ?

\- Oui, répond-elle d'une voix exaspérée. Normalement on tombera pile dans la salle où ils gardent les Terriens dans les cages.

\- Normalement... dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle soupire. Je sais que je l'énerve grandement en ce moment même mais tout est de sa faute. Je n'ai pas compris sa réaction. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris le fait que j'ai évolué, que je ne suis plus le Bellamy d'avant, celui qui se servait des autres pour ses propres besoins. J'ai changé. Je n'ouvre plus la bouche durant quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que l'on débouche devant un mur. À gauche, une voie. À droite, une autre voie. Je me tourne vers Clarke.

\- Quel côté ? demandais-je.

\- Je... je ne sais pas, dit-elle en un souffle.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? demandais-je en haussant la voix.

\- On en avait parlé avec Jasper, m'explique-t-elle. Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait deux voies !

\- Alors laquelle est-ce qu'on prend, madame « je suis une experte en plan » ?

\- J'en sais rien ! On doit en tenter un.

\- Au risque de se tromper et mourir.

\- La ferme, Bellamy ! Je te signale que grâce à mon plan débile, comme tu le dis si bien, on a dépassé le repère des Faucheurs !

\- On ne peut pas se permettre d'hésiter, d'accord ? lui dis-je en essayant d'être calme. On risque de mourir à tout instant.

\- Arrête d'être pessimiste un peu, me dit-elle. On va y arriver, arrête de faire ton...

\- À gauche, dis-je en la coupant.

Elle me regarde avec un regard mauvais et tourne à gauche. Je la suis et nous rampons de nouveau durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'on voit l'ouverture. Clarke glisse sa tête et regarde à travers l'ouverture, puis revient vers moi.

\- Bravo, me dit-elle. On est dans le bureau du commandant.

\- On est dans la merde, dis-je en me passant une main sur le front.

\- Il n'y a personne, chuchote-t-elle. On a peut être une chance.

Je m'apprête à lui dire de laisser tomber lorsque je la vois se glisser à travers l'ouverture et disparaître. Je prends peur et me lance à sa suite dans l'ouverture. J'atterris violemment sur le sol et me relève doucement. Clarke est debout devant moi et regarde autour d'elle. Nous sommes bien dans un bureau. Heureusement pour nous, personne n'est présent dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demandais-je.

\- Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite autrement...

Elle s'interrompt d'un seul coup. Je ne comprends pas jusqu'à ce que je tende l'oreille et entende des pas se rapprocher. Clarke me regarde avec un air paniqué alors que je lui prends le bras et l'attire derrière le bureau. Quelqu'un rentre dans le bureau. J'entends une personne marcher de gauche à droite dans le bureau, mais n'ayant heureusement pas l'air de vouloir s'asseoir au bureau. Je reste agenouillé face à Clarke. Elle me regarde et je vois à ses yeux qu'elle a peur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec cette terreur dans le regard. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'attire contre mon cou alors que je caresse ses cheveux. Elle laisse ses mains aller contre mon dos et agrippe mon t-shirt. Je déplace ma bouche vers son oreille et lui murmure quelques mots.

\- Clarke, lui dis-je, écoute moi et ne prend pas le risque de me répondre. Je vais me lever et l'attaquer par derrière. Il faut qu'on ait un otage, autrement nous n'allons jamais y arriver. Tu m'as compris ?

Elle hoche la tête contre mon cou. Je m'éloigne légèrement d'elle et dépose un baiser sur son front. Je me hausse et laisse mes yeux dépasser du bureau. Je vois un homme en costume devant moi, de dos. Il est juste à côté de la porte ouverte, écrivant sur un papier sur une commode. Je me déplace en contournant Clarke et me relève. Je m'approche doucement de l'homme en prenant le couteau situé dans ma poche arrière de jean. Sans faire de bruit, je place ma main gauche contre la bouche de l'homme et, alors qu'il commence à se débattre, pose la lame du couteau contre sa gorge. Je place ma bouche près de son oreille.

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous tuer, à moins que vous ne fassiez un geste qui me mette très en colère. Compris ?

Il acquiesce. Je regarde derrière moi et vois Clarke se relever et se mettre à mes côtés. Je pousse légèrement l'homme au devant et nous débouchons sur un long couloir. Clarke se met devant moi, pour me guider. Nous avançons le long du couloir. Je regarde autour de moi et vois toutes les portes autour de nous. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des personnes derrière. Si c'est le cas, nous sommes déjà morts.

\- Que cherchez-vous ? me demande mon otage.

\- Nos amis. Conduisez-nous à eux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? me demande-t-il en ricanant.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsque l'une des portes à côté de Clarke s'ouvre brusquement. Un homme nous regarde, surpris, et avant que je ne puisse réagir empoigne Clarke et la colle dos à lui. Il tient un couteau contre sa gorge, de la même façon que moi avec mon otage. Je vois une autre porte à côté de nous s'ouvrir et quatre personnes du Mont Weather en sortent. Ils sont tous en train de m'encercler alors que je resserre mon emprise sur mon otage.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot, me dit l'homme tenant Clarke. Regarde cette fille. Ton amie. Elle est complètement apeurée. Lâche ton arme.

Je regarde Clarke, qui est pétrifiée. Elle a ses deux mains sur le bras de l'homme, autour de son cou. Elle me regarde et je lis sur ses lèvre les mots « Ne lâche pas ».

\- Regarde autour de toi, me dit-il. Tu es encerclé. Si tu tue notre homme, nous te tuerons en un seul geste, ainsi que cette fille.

Je baisse la tête et desserre mon emprise sur mon otage, qui s'enfuit en courant. Je lève mes deux mains en l'air et laisse mon couteau chuter sur le sol. L'un des hommes se jette sur moi et m'emprisonne les bras dans mon dos. J'essaye de me débattre alors qu'un autre arrive et balance son poing dans mon ventre. Je me plie en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. J'entends Clarke crier mon nom. L'homme s'apprête à me parler lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente résonne dans mes oreilles. Je regarde autour de moi et vois les personnes du Mont Weather commencer à paniquer. Je ne comprends rien jusqu'à ce que j'entende une femme crier les mots :

\- Il y a une brèche dans le bâtiment !

Je les vois tous courir alors que le visage de l'homme tenant Clarke commence à avoir des plaques rouges sur la figure. Je comprends rapidement la situation. S'il y a une brèche dans le bâtiment, cela signifie que l'air extérieur rentre à l'intérieur. Or, ces hommes ne sont pas immunisés contre la radioactivité, contrairement à nous. S'ils ne se réfugient pas immédiatement dans leur uniforme, ils vont tous mourir. L'homme tenant Clarke hésite puis la relâche. Celle-ci s'avance vers moi et se met à côté de moi alors que je regarde l'homme. Il met ses mains complètement brûlées devant son visage et commence à pousser un cri. Il s'écroule soudainement sur le sol, prit de convulsion. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, il ne bouge plus. Je regarde Clarke, qui a son regard fixé sur lui. Je mets ma main sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas, me dit-elle. Qui aurait-pu faire cette brèche ? C'est impo...

\- Clarke ? Bellamy ?

Je me retourne et vois Jasper devant moi. Avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre, il s'avance très rapidement et m'enlace. Je lui rends l'étreinte alors que je ne réalise toujours pas ce qu'il se passe. Je l'entends murmurer les mots "Tu n'es pas mort". Je souris. La dernière fois que l'on s'est vus, il croyait que j'avais péri dans l'explosion. Je regarde derrière son épaule et vois tous les 46 derrière lui. Je ris de joie. Jasper se sépare de moi et enlace à son tour Clarke. Elle ferme les yeux à son contact. Elle est comme moi, elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

\- Jasper, c'est toi la brèche ?

\- Non, c'est l'idée de Maya ! me dit-il alors que je me tourne vers la femme qu'il me montre. Clarke m'a déjà parlé d'elle, je ne suis pas surpris en la voyant.

\- Il faut qu'on parte, dit Clarke. Il ne faut plus qu'on remette les pieds ici.

\- Il y a un problème, dit Jasper. Monty et Harper ne sont plus avec nous. Je ne sais pas où ils sont, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne les a pas vus. Clarke... tu crois qu'ils vont utiliser leur sang comme avec les Terriens ?

Je regarde Clarke, pris de panique. Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans eux, c'est impossible. Il faut que j'aille les sauver. Je me tourne vers Clarke et je sais qu'elle comprend directement mon intention. Elle me comprend en un regard.

\- J'y vais, dis-je.

\- Non, dit-elle. Je sais exactement ou se trouve cette salle, tu n'y arrivera jamais seul. Il faut absolument que l'un d'entre nous s'en sorte, d'accord ?

\- Oui et tu passes en premier sur ma liste.

\- Non. Tu vas conduire Jasper aux autres et je vous rejoindrais avec Monty et Harper.

Je la regarde, désespéré. Je me tourne vers Jasper.

\- Continuez le couloir jusqu'à la prochaine porte. Je vous rejoins dans une minute.

\- Je veux venir sauver Monty, me dit-il. C'est mon meilleur ami, je...

\- Non, Jasper, lui dis-je. Tu es beaucoup trop faible, ça risque de mal finir. On le sauvera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il hoche la tête. Il se tourne vers Clarke et lui souhaite bonne chance. Alors qu'ils partent, je me tourne vers Clarke. Je la regarde durant quelques secondes, ne sachant par où commencer. Elle prend finalement la parole.

\- Bellamy...

\- Laisse moi y aller, lui dis-je. Je t'en supplie Clarke, je...

\- Non, me dit-elle. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, d'accord ? Je vais y arriver.

\- Mais ils vont te tuer, ils...

\- Pour l'instant ils sont plus préoccupés par la radioactivité que par nous. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je hoche la tête, sachant que je n'arriverais jamais à la convaincre. C'est Clarke. Elle ferait tout pour sauver son peuple, quitte à risquer sa propre vie. Je sors un pistolet de ma ceinture et le mets dans la main de Clarke. Elle le prend et le glisse à son tour dans sa ceinture, sous son t-shirt. Elle prend mon menton dans sa main et m'embrasse rapidement la joue. Je n'ai pas le temps de la retenir alors que c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Elle se retourne et avance.

\- Clarke ! criais-je.

\- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Je voulais ce baiser. Cela faisait des semaines que je voulais t'embrasser. Ce n'était pas une ruse pour t'empêcher de venir avec nous. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Elle acquiesce et se mord la lèvre. Je sens de la détermination dans son regard.

\- Quand je vais revenir, tu me montrera à quel point tu le voulais, me dit-elle.

Elle se retourne et part. Je porte mes mains dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir toute seule, sans aucune autre protection qu'un vulgaire pistolet. Je me retourne à mon tour et rejoins Jasper et les 46. Il faut absolument que je les fasse sortir de cet endroit très rapidement. Le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

**Ouuuuuh suspense ! Comment allez-vous, mes chéris ? J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre !**

**Je compte faire une nouvelle fiction sur Bellarke, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire. Cela se passerait dans les temps modernes, de nos jours. Au départ je n'étais pas pour ce genre de fiction, puis j'en ai lu quelques unes que j'ai adoré, et ça m'a bien donné envie de faire la mienne, vu qu'il y en a très peu en français sur ce site. Cela serait donc l'histoire de ces deux-là, faisant semblant d'être en couple pour le bien d'une mission alors qu'ils se détestent. Je n'en dis pas plus, ce n'est qu'un projet pour l'instant. Est-ce que cela vous tenterait ?**

**\+ Qui préféreriez-vous voir en couple : Murphy/Raven ou Raven/Wick ? (Je ne sais pas si je créerais vraiment un couple, mais si c'est le cas, je préfère en décevoir un minimum !)**

**\- Amandine.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – Sauver des vies.

PDV de Clarke

Je tourne la tête et vois Bellamy partir avec les autres. Je continue d'avancer en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Si je ne m'en sors pas, les autres seront sains et saufs. Leur vie importe plus que la mienne. Je longe le long couloir sans croiser une seule personne. Ils doivent tous être en train d'enfiler leur combinaison. Certains ne s'en sont pas sortis, sans doute.

J'atteins la porte principale où mes amis sont censés être. Je mets ma main sur la poignée de la porte et souffle un coup. Je pousse légèrement et entre à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une table en métal est présente au milieu et je vois des cages de part et d'autre de celle-ci. J'arrive à apercevoir les cheveux de Monty dans l'une d'entre elles. Je commence à m'avancer mais je sens une main me serrer le bras. Je regarde à ma droite et ai seulement le temps d'apercevoir un homme en combinaison alors qu'il me pousse violemment contre la table. Je me retourne et lui saute au visage en essayant de balancer mon poing dans son ventre. Il pare mon coup et me prend les deux avants-bras. Il avance, me faisant reculer dos contre la table. Il me soulève comme si je ne pesais rien et m'allonge sur la table alors que j'essaye de me secouer.

Il réussit à attacher l'une de mes mains à l'une des sangles accrochées à la table. Je panique et balance mes jambes contre son corps. Il est beaucoup plus fort que moi, je ne pourrais jamais y arriver. Il dévie une nouvelle fois mon attaque et prend mon autre bras. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me bouger mais il réussit à emprisonner mon autre bras dans l'autre sangle. Je suis maintenant sans défense.

Il part sur le côté de la table alors que je le regarde. Il prend mes cheveux dans l'une de ses mains et balance son autre poing contre ma pommette droite. Il répète son geste trois fois jusqu'à ce que je crache du sang sur la table. Il se déplace et sort un couteau de sa poche. J'entends derrière moi Monty crier et Harper pleurer. Je commence à gémir alors qu'il soulève mon t-shirt. Je sens une larme rouler le long de ma tempe alors que je pose ma joue gauche contre la table et ferme les yeux.

Je sens la lame du couteau se poser sur mon ventre, près de mon nombril. Il me fait une entaille, une seconde, puis continue. Son acte est purement gratuit. À la cinquième entaille, je commence à crier. Il me fait un mal de chien. Je sais que ce n'est pas profond mais si je perds trop de sang, ça risque de poser problème. Alors qu'il s'apprête à reposer le couteau sur ma peau, je ferme de nouveau les yeux. J'entends soudainement des bruits de coups et ne sens pas le couteau sur mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux. Je me fige alors que je vois Bellamy frapper violemment son assaillant au ventre plusieurs fois. L'homme riposte immédiatement et le frappe à son tour. Une seule idée me vient en tête, alors que je suis impuissante.

\- La tête ! criais-je à Bellamy. Enlève lui son casque !

Il semble avoir entendu ce que j'ai dis puisqu'il ne vise plus son ventre mais s'attaque à la tête. Il plaque l'homme contre le mur et enlève alors le casque de celui-ci. Bellamy se recule vivement jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la table. Nous regardons tous les deux le spectacle qui s'offre à nous. Le visage de l'homme commence à devenir rouge, comme celui que nous avons vu tout à l'heure. Des cloques se forment alors qu'il porte ses mains à son cou. Je ferme les yeux alors que je l'entends mourir en face de nous. Je sens les mains de Bellamy détacher mes sangles alors que j'ouvre mes yeux et le regarde faire. Lorsqu'il détache ma deuxième sangle, je me mets en position assise et caresse mes poignets endoloris. Je baisse la tête et regarde l'état de mon ventre. J'ai cinq grandes coupures mais elles sont heureusement superficielles.

Bellamy fait le tour de la table et se met à mes côtés. Il éloigne mes mains de mon ventre et rabaisse mon t-shirt. Il met ses mains sur mes joues et s'abaisse pour mettre ses yeux à ma hauteur. Il caresse lentement ma pommette droite, là ou il doit déjà y avoir un bleu.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demande-t-il. Il ne t'a rien fait d'autre ?

\- Non, c'est bon, ça va, répondis-je doucement.

Il hoche la tête et m'aide à descendre de la table. Il se dirige automatiquement vers les cages où se trouvent Monty et Harper. Il regarde les cadenas qui les retient. Il me demande si j'ai les clés et je secoue la tête négativement. Il se relève et regarde toute la pièce. Je le vois se déplacer vers l'extincteur accroché au mur et le détacher. Il revient vers les cages et ordonne à Monty et Harper de se reculer vers le fond. Je vois celle-ci obéir mais remarque que ses mouvements sont très lents. Elle est faible. Bellamy lève alors l'extincteur au dessus de sa tête et cogne contre le cadenas de Monty. Il arrive à le casser au bout de la troisième fois. Il commence à faire la même chose avec Harper alors que je me précipite devant la cage de Monty. Je prends ses mains et l'aide à en sortir. Il se met debout, ses jambes tremblants. Il me regarde et commence à rire. Il me prend soudainement dans ses bras en me serrant fort contre lui. Je lui rends son étreinte.

\- Merci, me dit-il en se reculant. Sans vous deux, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Ne me remercie pas, lui dis-je. C'est grâce à Jasper. C'est lui qui nous a sauvé, Bellamy et moi. Il est extrêmement inquiet pour toi.

Il hoche la tête et sourit de nouveau à l'évocation de son meilleur ami. Je regarde Bellamy, qui aide Harper à sortir à son tour de la cage. Celle-ci, cependant, ne tient même pas sur ses jambes et se serait écroulé sans Bellamy à ses côtés. Il décide alors de la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleure contre son t-shirt. Je m'approche d'eux et mets ma main sur sa joue.

\- On va te sortir de là, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. Tu t'accroches bien à Bellamy, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'elle passe ses deux bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Je retourne aux côtés de Monty et passe mon bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il met le sien sur mes épaules. Il a toujours un peu de mal à marcher, après être resté dans une cage durant quelques jours. Bellamy part devant moi et nous refaisons le chemin retour.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est vivant ? me demande Monty sur le chemin.

\- Oui, répondis-je. Il ne restait que toi et Harper. Je suis tellement soulagée que vous soyez là.

\- J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi... me dit-il.

\- Pour moi ? demandais-je, étonnée.

\- Tu as faillis mourir. J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer.

Je baisse le regard. J'ai cru aussi mourir. Sans Bellamy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

\- Remercie Bellamy alors, lui dis-je. Tout le mérite revient à lui.

\- Un jour comme un autre, répond Bellamy, quelques pas devant nous.

\- D'ailleurs, dis-je en haussant la voix pour qu'il m'entende. Je ne t'avais pas dit de rester sagement avec les autres ?

\- Je prends ça pour un « merci », dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir écouté, lui dis-je en riant.

Nous atteignons le bureau et le tuyau d'évacuation. J'angoisse en revoyant l'entrée. C'est très haut, comment allons nous pouvoir l'atteindre avec deux personnes faibles ?

\- Il va falloir la jouer fine, dit Bellamy. Je vais monter en premier et je vous aiderais à monter chacun votre tour. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête alors que Bellamy chuchote quelques mots à Harper. Celle-ci acquiesce, enlève ses bras de son cou et s'extirpe de ses bras. Je m'approche et la soutiens par la taille. Bellamy prend son élan et saute en agrippant le rebord. Je lâche Harper, qui tient finalement debout toute seule. Je pousse les pieds de Bellamy avec le plus de force possible et le vois rentrer dans l'ouverture. Il se retourne sur lui même et tend sa main vers nous. Harper est beaucoup trop petite alors je lui fait la courte échelle. Elle prend la main de Bellamy et il la tire vers lui, alors que je pousse à son tour les pieds de celle-ci. Elle rentre à sa suite.

L'action se représente avec Monty, à qui je fais aussi la courte échelle. Lorsque c'est mon tour, je panique. Je suis beaucoup trop petite, je n'y arriverais jamais. Je saute et essaye d'attraper la main de Bellamy au vol mais je suis encore beaucoup trop loin. Les autres ont eu le droit à la courte échelle, ce qui leur a facilité la tâche.

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais, lui dis-je, désespérée.

Il me regarde et je le vois disparaître une seconde à travers l'ouverture. Je l'appelle et le vois soudainement à mes côtés. Il a sauté pour venir m'aider.

\- T'es vraiment pas douée, me dit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- La ferme, lui dis-je en frappant son épaule.

Il rit alors qu'il pose ses mains devant moi, me faisant la courte échelle. J'agrippe le rebord, et Monty me hisse à travers l'ouverture. J'entends Bellamy à son tour rentrer juste derrière moi. Je dépasse Monty et Harper et prends la tête du groupe. Quelques minutes se passent dans le silence avant que je n'arrive à l'ouverture vers le repère des Faucheurs. Je regarde si la voie est libre. Je ne vois personne autour et décide donc de sortir. J'aide Harper et Monty à sortir à leur tour. J'inspecte autour de moi, au cas où un Faucheur nous prendrais de court. Bellamy sort à son tour.

\- Ils doivent être en train de nous attendre à l'extérieur, dis-je à Bellamy. On ne doit pas baisser notre garde pour l'instant.

\- Allons-y alors.

Il reprend de nouveau Harper dans ses bras alors que je passe mon bras sous celui de Monty. Nous avançons le long des souterrains, la peur au ventre. Si un Faucheur passait par là, nous serions fichus. Seul deux personnes sur quatre seraient capables de se battre. Ce serait perdu d'avance. Heureusement, nous marchons sans entendre un seul bruit. Nous arrivons très rapidement dehors et nous nous arrêtons. Je regarde à l'horizon et vois notre groupe d'amis nous attendre, au loin. Je souris. Ils ont l'air d'être tous présents, sans exception. Nous reprenons notre route et nous approchons d'eux. À quelques mètres du groupe, certains nous aperçoivent enfin.

\- MONTY ! s'écrie Jasper, courant vers nous.

Je lâche le bras de Monty alors que Jasper le prend dans ses bras. Je ris à son élan. Je m'avance instinctivement vers les 47 que nous venons de sauver. Je prend tout le monde dans mes bras, heureuse de les voir en vie et en bonne santé. Je prends Maya dans mes bras.

\- Comment fais-tu pour venir sur Terre ? lui demandais-je, surprise.

\- J'ai reçu une transplantation du sang de Jasper, m'explique-t-elle. Je suis guérie des radiations. Enfin, normalement. Il ne faut peut être pas que je parle trop vite, dit-elle en riant.

\- Je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Elle me sourit. Je m'éloigne d'elle et me dirige vers Octavia. Elle semble avoir quelques blessures mais elle est en vie. Je saute dans ses bras, heureuse. Elle me rend mon étreinte et j'entends son rire dans mes oreilles. Je me sépare d'elle et enlace également Lincoln. C'est la première fois que je lui montre de l'affection, mais rien ne peut m'arrêter. Je suis heureuse. Il noue, non sans avoir hésité, ses bras autour de ma taille. Je me sépare de lui et lui souris.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? me dit Murphy, derrière moi.

Je me retourne et lui fais un sourire. Je ne cherche même plus à lui répondre sarcastiquement ou méchamment. Tant pis, tout le monde est vivant. Je passe près de lui et lui pince la joue sur le chemin. Il semble surpris mais je m'en fiche.

Je me dirige immédiatement vers la personne la plus importante de tout. Il parle avec Monty et Jasper mais je m'en fiche royalement. Il me voit arriver alors que Jasper lui dit quelque chose. Bellamy me regarde toujours, un sourire sur le visage. Je lui rends alors que je l'atteins. Je mets directement mes bras autour de son cou et écrase mon visage dans son cou. Il me serre fort contre lui et plante quelques baisers dans mes cheveux. Je souris tout contre lui et respire son odeur. Je murmure le mot "Merci" plusieurs fois alors qu'il frotte de haut en bas mon dos.

\- Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, cella-là, entendis-je Monty dire.

Je ris alors que je les regarde, toujours dans les bras de Bellamy. Ils sont tous en train de nous regarder, choqués. La dernière fois qu'ils nous ont vu tous les deux, on devait sans doute être en train de se disputer sur notre ancien camp.

\- Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de choses à rattraper, dit alors Jasper.

\- Laissez tomber, intervint Octavia. Ils se tournent autour depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Les gars, dis-je en intervenant. Je suis juste en train de l'enlacer.

\- Ça fait des semaines que vous vous enlacez, dit Murphy. Passez à l'acte, merde.

\- Attendez, on parle toujours de Bellamy et Clarke ? l'interrompt Jasper. Genre... eux deux ? Ensemble ? Qui s'entendent bien ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, Jasper. Oui.

Je tourne mon visage vers Bellamy et ris légèrement avec lui.

\- Ne t'occupe pas des autres, me dit-il.

Je souris alors que je presse mon visage contre son t-shirt.

* * *

**Encore un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Le prochain sera samedi. Les publications depuis deux semaines étaient un peu chaotiques, puisque j'étais en vacances, mais à partir de la semaine prochaine cela reviendra comme avant, c'est à dire le mardi et le samedi !**

**Sinon, j'ai commencé à écrire ma nouvelle histoire, et je suis contente de ce que ça va être... Je ne sais pas encore quand je la publierais, on verra ça.**

**\+ Le couple Wick/Raven gagne haut la main ! ;)**

**\- Amandine.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 – Retour.

PDV de Bellamy

Je sens que ma respiration commence à être bruyante et catastrophique. Mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir.

Cela fait 4 heures que je marche en portant Harper dans mes bras. Elle est toujours aussi faible... On a essayé de la faire marcher, mais au bout d'une heure elle allait beaucoup trop lentement. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés au camp, d'ici quelques minutes, mais je vais avoir besoin d'une pause. Je baisse mon regard et vois Harper dormir paisiblement dans mes bras. C'est un miracle, elle qui n'arrivait pas à dormir ces quatre derniers jours. Je tourne la tête et regarde Clarke, qui marche à mes côtés. Nous n'avons presque pas eu le temps de parler durant ces quatre jours. Nos tours de gardes étaient toujours décalés, pour que les deux leaders ne soient pas fatigués au même moment. De plus, on évite d'être proche depuis notre étreinte. Les 47 sont déjà assez choqués de nous voir parler calmement...

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? me demande Clarke.

\- Non, je peux continuer une dizaine de minutes, lui dis-je.

\- Lincoln pourrait prendre la relève, me dit-elle.

\- Je sais.

Je me retourne et le vois main dans la main avec Octavia. Il est en train de lui parler et elle éclate de rire à ses propos.

\- Il a l'air occupé, lui dis-je en soupirant.

\- Jaloux ?

\- De ma sœur ? demandais-je en riant. Ouais, totalement.

Son rire se joint au mien. J'aime l'entendre rire. C'est le plus beau son qui m'eut été donné d'entendre.

\- Ce ne sont pas Octavia et Lincoln qui me choquent le plus, me dit-elle. Tu as vu Raven et Murphy ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils se parlent ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne suis plus les histoires d'amour du camp. Ça part trop dans tous les sens.

\- C'est clair, répond-elle. J'ai même un exemple. Il était une fois deux personnes qui se détestent, quitte à laisser l'autre mourir, et qui finalement deviennent comme les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est dingue, non ?

\- Je connais cette histoire, dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Tu connais la fin ? lui demandais-je en tournant ma tête vers elle.

\- Non, je ne suis jamais arrivée jusqu'au bout, me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Alors tu as de la chance, puisque je la connais. À la fin, ils s'embrassent de nombreuses fois puis font une dizaine d'enfants.

\- Ah oui, quand même... tu sais les prénoms ? dit-elle en riant.

\- Bien sûr. Jupiter, Neptune, Saturne, Ma...

\- Tu vas me citer toutes les planètes du système solaire ?

\- Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Il y aura aussi Grincheux, Atchoum, Dormeur, Sim...

\- Bellamy !

Elle éclate de rire et moi également. Mes conversations avec Clarke sont les plus improbables et les plus drôles de toutes. J'ai une douleur dans le bas du dos.

\- Dis aux autres qu'on va faire une pause de quelques minutes, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant et en me retournant.

Elle acquiesce alors qu'elle crie ce que je viens de lui dire. Je vois toutes les personnes s'asseoir rapidement et soupirer. Ils sont aussi fatigués que moi. Je baisse le regard et écoute la respiration d'Harper. Elle est toujours endormie. Je me penche en avant et la pose délicatement sur le sol. Je me relève et vois la gourde d'eau que me tend Clarke. Je la remercie et bois longuement. Je suis épuisé, je ne sais même pas si j'ai assez de force pour rentrer au camp.

\- Ça va, grand frère ? me demande Octavia à mes côtés.

\- J'ai mal partout, lui répondis-je. Mais à part ça tout va bien.

\- Bisou magique !

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et plante un baiser sur ma joue. Je ris après son geste. Octavia reste Octavia, alias ma petite sœur de toujours. Elle s'éloigne vers Monty. Je m'approche de Clarke et Jasper.

\- Si tu as besoin de mon aide, n'hésite pas, entendis-je Clarke dire.

\- Aide pour quoi ? demandais-je en arrivant.

\- Jasper et Maya se sont embrassés, répondit-elle.

\- Clarke ! s'écrie Jasper, en rougissant.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? dis-je.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas si elle le voulait, explique-t-il. C'était une technique pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Va la voir, lui dit Clarke. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle est folle de toi.

Il rougit de plus belle et part. Je me retourne et le vois s'asseoir aux côtés de Maya. Je souris alors que celle-ci pose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- On s'assoit ? dis-je en me tournant vers Clarke.

Elle hoche la tête à mes propos. Je me dirige loin du groupe. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à eux. Je veux juste parler tranquillement avec Clarke, sans risque d'être interrompu. Nous marchons quelques secondes dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que je trouve un tronc d'arbre renversé sur le sol. Je m'assois en m'appuyant dos à celui-ci. Je pose mes avants-bras sur mes genoux et laisse mes mains pendre devant moi. Clarke s'assoie à ma gauche. Je laisse passer quelques secondes sans parler.

\- On a réussi, lui dis-je. On l'a fait.

\- On l'a fait, répète-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis vraiment fière de nous.

\- Moi aussi. Personne n'est mort.

\- J'aime tes paroles.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je en riant. C'est juste invraisemblable tout ça.

\- Hey.

Je sens ses doigts emprisonner mon menton et elle tourne mon visage vers le sien. Elle est toute petite à côté de moi et je suis obligé de baisser la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout est réel. Nous avons réussi.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'elle tient toujours mon menton entre ses doigts. Je regarde ses jolis yeux bleus. Cette femme est l'une des plus belles femmes du camp. La plus belle femme. Je suis chanceux de l'avoir tous les jours à mes côtés.

Elle lâche mon menton alors qu'elle me regarde toujours. J'approche mon visage et pose mon front contre le sien. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage alors que je ferme les yeux. Je veux être près d'elle, c'est comme si je ne pouvais plus me passer de sa présence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce genre de sensations. J'ouvre les yeux et vois que les siens sont fermés. Je tourne ma tête et dépose un baiser sur sa joue gauche puis descends ma bouche. Je dépose quelques baisers sur sa ligne de mâchoire alors que sa respiration s'accélère. Je souris contre sa peau et vois de la chair de poule se former sur sa peau. J'aime le fait de lui faire de l'effet. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. C'est Clarke. Je descends de nouveau mon visage et commence à embrasser le haut de son cou.

\- Bellamy...

Je souris de nouveau en entendant sa voix. Je sais ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut que je l'embrasse. J'écarte mon visage de son cou et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Elle avance son visage vers le mien et approche ses lèvres des miennes. Alors qu'elle les effleure, je me recule, un sourire au lèvre. Elle laisse échapper un long gémissement.

\- Sois patiente, lui dis-je en riant.

\- Je ne suis pas patiente.

Sur ces mots, elle attrape ma nuque et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue. Notre baiser, contrairement à l'autre, n'est non précipité. Il est doux et tendre. Ses lèvres se mouvent parfaitement contre les miennes, c'est la première fois que je sens une telle chaleur m'envahir le corps aussi rapidement. Le baiser que nous partageons semble durer une éternité.Je l'interromps en déposant un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez. Je l'entends rire et se reculer. Je lui souris et m'avance pour planter un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Il faut qu'on aille retrouver les autres, lui dis-je.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-elle en grognant et en s'avançant vers moi, quémandant un autre baiser.

\- Parce que nous sommes les leader, et que nous devons nous comporter raisonnablement, lui dis-je en me séparant définitivement d'elle.

Je me lève et l'aide elle-aussi à se relever.

\- Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas leur dire, me dit-elle.

\- Dire quoi ? dis-je en feignant de ne rien savoir.

\- Tu sais... dit-elle, les joues rouges. Que nous sommes... que nous... nous sommes...

\- En couple ? demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être pas en couple, dit-elle, exaspérée. Que nous sommes quelque chose de plus. Enfin, tu comprends.

\- Quelque chose de plus... ça me va, dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle sourit et part au devant. Je la suis alors que je me mets à réfléchir. Je sais qu'elle allait dire les mots « en couple » mais qu'elle s'est retenue. Elle doit se dire que je ne veux pas être dans une situation de ce genre avec quelqu'un. Elle a tort. Je rêve de Clarke depuis des semaines déjà. Bien-sûr que je veux être en couple avec elle. Mais pour l'instant, être seulement « quelque chose de plus » me va. Elle se retourne sur le chemin et me fais un sourire éclatant. Nous arrivons devant le groupe. Ils arrêtent soudainement leurs conversations et nous fixent. Je jette un regard à Clarke. Ses joues sont toutes rouges et ses cheveux sont emmêlés. Je racle ma gorge.

\- La pause est terminée. Rentrons chez nous.

Certains rigolent et d'autres sourient. Je secoue la tête et soupire. Je m'avance vers Harper, qui est toujours endormie sur le sol. Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras alors que Lincoln arrive à toute allure près de moi.

\- Je peux prendre le relais pour le reste du chemin, me dit-il.

\- Non, répondis-je. Ça va aller, je vais le faire. Reste avec Octavia.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Je hoche la tête et il repart vers sa petite amie. J'aurais pu lui laisser Harper mais cela ne servirait à rien, puisque Clarke et moi ne sommes pas censés être affectueux l'un envers l'autre devant tout le monde. Je prends la tête du groupe et marche, sans bruit. La respiration de Harper me berce doucement et m'empêche de tomber de fatigue durant les dernières minutes du trajet. Je scrute la forêt devant moi et vois la barrière menant au camp proche de nous.

\- Clarke ? appelais-je.

\- Oui ? dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

\- On est arrivés, lui dis-je. Je veux que tu restes à mes côtés tout le long.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ta mère te saute dessus dès notre retour.

\- Elle ne va pas me sauter dessus, dit-elle. Elle va peut-être vouloir me parler, c'est tout. Elle ne se pointera pas avec le bâton dans la main.

Je me raidis à ses paroles. Elle prend ça beaucoup trop à la légère. Je sens sa petite main se poser sur mon bras alors que je continue à regarder devant moi. Nous approchons du camp alors que des gardes nous aperçoivent. Ils crient des ordres que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et la barrière s'ouvre. Je m'avance et entre en premier. J'entends les autres me suivre. Les gardes sont autour de nous et sourient en voyant les 46 vivants. Je m'approche de l'un des gardes.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais l'emmener dans la tente d'infirmerie ? lui demandais-je en lui montrant Harper, toujours dans mes bras.

Il hoche la tête alors qu'il essaye de prendre Harper dans ses bras, délicatement. Celle-ci ne se réveille toujours pas mais émet un petit ronflement. Je souris légèrement et me tourne vers Clarke. Elle commence à me parler mais est soudainement interrompue par le bruit d'un raclement de gorge féminin. Elle se retourne et je la vois se raidir. Sa mère est devant nous. Celle-ci ne nous regarde pas mais regarde le groupe de rescapés.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez tous sains et saufs, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse. Je vois que certains ont quelques blessures, donc si c'est le cas je vous prie d'aller dans la tente d'infirmerie. Je vous soignerais du mieux possible. Sinon, allez vous reposer. Vous le méritez. Bon retour parmi nous.

La plupart sourient et se dirigent vers les tentes. Abby tourne son regard vers sa fille. Elle s'approche de nous, doucement.

\- Je te remercie de les avoir ramenés, lui dit-elle.

\- C'est tout ? demande Clarke, suspicieuse.

\- Non, Clarke, dit-elle en soupirant. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça et tu le sais très bien. Tu as sauvé tes amis et je suis fière de toi. Le problème, c'est que tu as désobéis à mes ordre.

\- Et heureusement, non ? lui dis-je. Sans elle, ils seraient toujours en train de croupir au Mont Weather.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en me jetant un bref regard et le retournant vers sa fille. Clarke, je suis la chancelière. Je dois me faire respecter, surtout par ma fille.

\- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, maman ? demande Clarke, la voix brisée.

\- Je suis obligée de te faire subir une punition. Tu recevra dix fois de l'électricité dans le corps. Ensuite, nous serons quittes. La punition se déroulera dans une semaine.

Elle s'éloigne sans se retourner une seule fois vers nous.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? dit Monty.

\- On te l'expliquera après, dit Octavia.

Je pose mes mains sur les bras de Clarke, qui appuie son dos contre mon torse. Je pose mon menton sur le haut de sa tête alors que je ressasse les paroles de sa mère. Enfin... si je dois continuer à l'appeler de cette façon.

* * *

**Cha, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Franchement, j'adore recevoir des reviews comme les tiennes, parce qu'elle est très longue et très constructive ! Je vais d'ailleurs parler de ma prochaine fiction :**

**Alors, pour Un nouveau départ, je fais par chapitre 2200 mots. Pour ma prochaine fiction, les chapitre feront au minimum 3400 mots. Il y aura beaucoup d'humour, beaucoup de piques entre Bellamy et Clarke, une belle amitié entre celle-ci et Raven et Octavia, et aussi pas mal de Taylor Swift... (et oui, c'est assez bizarre). Je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à la poster, j'attends juste d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance pour être tranquille.**

**\+ le prochain chapitre, comme vous l'aurez deviné, sera assez dur à lire. J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir.**

**\- Amandine.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 – Le courant électrique.

PDV de Clarke

Je grogne alors que je me tourne dans le lit. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller mais quelqu'un est en train de faire du bruit dans ma tente. Je me place sur un coude et ouvre un œil. Bellamy est là, en train d'enfiler un t-shirt et de faire les cents pas. Il s'apprête à sortir de la tente mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandais-je, la voix toujours ensommeillée.

Il sursaute en entendant ma voix et se retourne vivement vers moi. Je hausse mes sourcils.

\- Je vais voir ta mère, me répond-il calmement.

\- Pardon ? dis-je d'une voix inégale. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ça fait une semaine aujourd'hui.

\- Oh...

Je comprends où il veut en venir. Je suis censée recevoir des chocs électriques devant tout le monde aujourd'hui. J'ai eu une semaine pour m'y préparer. C'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé une seule fois ces derniers temps, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée. D'un côté, je devais soigner les rescapés du Mont Weather et essayer de renouer des liens avec eux. D'un autre côté, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée avec Bellamy. On essaye de garder notre relation secrète même si le voir torse-nu partout sur le camp ne m'aide pas vraiment. Heureusement, nous nous retrouvons dans notre tente le soir... en tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Il sait que je ne suis pas prête à avoir une relation physique avec quiconque. Finn est la dernière personne à m'avoir touché de cette façon.

\- Viens-là, lui dis-je en tendant ma main vers lui.

Il se passe la main gauche dans ses cheveux noirs en soupirant. Je baisse le regard et rougis en voyant la bande nu de sa peau dépassant du bas de son t-shirt. Sa peau légèrement halée et douce. Je l'entends se racler la gorge alors que je remonte rapidement mon regard vers ses yeux. Il commence à rire alors que je sens mes joues devenir brûlantes. Je soutiens son regard et continue à tendre ma main. Il lâche un nouveau soupir, se rapproche de moi et prend ma main dans la sienne. Il s'assoit sur le lit à côté de moi. Je rapproche mon visage du sien et le regarde tendrement. Je serre sa main, toujours dans la mienne.

\- Bellamy... dis-je doucement. Rien de ce que tu pourra dire à ma mère ne la fera changer d'avis.

\- Il faut essayer. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra que...

\- Non, dis-je fermement. Elle est têtue, je tiens mon caractère d'elle. Il faut que j'arrive à dépasser cette épreuve et nous serons enfin tranquilles. Je ne vais pas mourir.

\- Clarke, je le sais. Mais sur le moment, la douleur...

\- Sur le moment. Après ça sera fini. Je vais y arriver, Bellamy. Je suis forte.

\- Je le sais.

Il me sourit et serre ma main. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse rapidement. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'éloigner, je mets ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attire plus fortement vers moi. Je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres alors qu'il mord ma lèvre du bas. Je soupire de plaisir et m'éloigne doucement.

\- J'aimerais te demander une faveur, lui dis-je doucement.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en mettant son visage dans mon cou.

\- Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse.

Je le sens se raidir alors que je commence à mordre ma lèvre du bas, nerveusement. Il s'éloigne de moi et je vois de la peur dans son regard. Depuis quand Bellamy a-t-il peur ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Écoute, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui. Je sais que ma mère ordonnera à Byrne de m'envoyer cet électricité. Le problème c'est que je la déteste, et tu le sais très bien.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour me demander ce genre de choses, dit-il en commençant à s'emporter. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

\- Oui, je le sais que ce sera difficile. Mais mets-toi à ma place ! Entre ma mère et moi, qui préférerais-tu ? Je sais très bien que tu dirais mon nom, ne me mens pas.

\- Je ne sais même pas, s'exclame-t-il en se levant. Tu sais très bien que ça sera trop dur pour moi de te faire subir ce genre de souffrance physique !

\- Alors tu préfères qu'une inconnue me le fasse ? M'attache, me découpe mon t-shirt, me...

\- Clarke !

\- Bellamy ! dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Je te fais entièrement confiance, d'accord ? Tu m'attacheras sans m'arracher au passage de la peau et tu ne me coupera pas non plus en me déchirant mon t-shirt. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, me dit-il. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

Je mords ma lèvre en le regardant sortir de la tente. Que suis-je bête, pourquoi ais-je dit ça ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile à faire mais s'il m'avait demandé ce genre de chose, j'aurais accepté. Je soupire et sors de la tente. Je regarde au loin et vois Kane installer deux poteaux en bois avec un grand écart entre les deux. Je sais que c'est l'endroit où je vais devoir être attachée. Il relève la tête et m'aperçoit. Il me fait un léger sourire, plutôt triste. Je lui retourne. Il s'approche de moi et je m'avance également.

\- Je suis désolé Clarke, me dit-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Marcus. Je vais le supporter.

\- Je le sais. Tu es très forte.

\- Quand est-ce que je... je...

\- Dès que tu sera prête, tu viendras me voir avec ta mère.

J'acquiesce alors qu'il s'éloigne. Je vois au loin Bellamy et Octavia parler ainsi Lincoln les écouter. Je vois Bellamy s'énerver contre elle alors qu'elle essaye de le calmer. Je m'approche rapidement d'eux et me mets devant Octavia, comme pour la protéger. Je fais face à Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? lui dis-je en poussant son épaule.

\- Ce n'est rien, Clarke, dit Octavia en posant sa main sur mon bras. Bellamy est juste inquiet pour toi, c'est tout.

\- Très bien, dis-je en m'écartant. Continuez à vous disputer comme ça, je vais aller voir ma mère pour que tout se finisse au plus vite.

Je recule et me retourne. Je commence à marcher alors que Bellamy me prend le bras. Je le regarde.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Clarke.

\- On ne peut rien y faire.

Il me lâche le bras. Je me retourne et fonce directement vers Kane et ma mère. Je me place devant eux et regarde ma mère droit dans les yeux. Je vois, à son regard, qu'elle est émue.

\- Je suis prête.

Elle hoche la tête. Je regarde autour de moi et vois un attroupement déjà se former autour de nous. Ils sont venus me soutenir, je le sais. Je vois Jasper et Maya, qui me font directement un sourire dès que je les vois. Monty lève son poing pour m'encourager. Je tourne la tête et vois Bellamy arriver aux côtés de sa sœur. Il pousse quelques personnes et se met devant.

\- Byrne, dit ma mère. Prépare Clarke.

Celle-ci écoute ma mère et vient à mes côtés. Elle agrippe mon bras et je laisse une exclamation de douleur sortir de ma bouche. Elle a une poigne très forte. Elle me guide vers les deux poteaux.

\- Chancelière !

Je me retourne vivement en entendant la voix grave de Bellamy. Il s'est avancé d'un pas.

\- J'aimerais être en charge de cet acte.

J'entends des exclamations venant des personnes autour de moi alors que je souris. Il l'a fait. Je regarde ma mère qui me regarde, surprise. Je hoche lentement la tête, lui indiquant ma décision.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Byrne, donnez lui le bâton.

Elle hésite quelques secondes et relâche la pression sur mon bras. Elle prend le bâton de sa ceinture et le tend à Bellamy, qui le prend sans hésiter. Elle s'écarte et se place aux côtés de ma mère. Je regarde Bellamy. Il s'avance vers moi, et me prend le bras, me conduisant aux poteaux. Je murmure rapidement le mot « Merci » alors que je le vois hocher la tête. Je me place entre les deux poteaux et me retourne vers ma mère. Bellamy soulève mon bras droit et l'attache à l'aide d'une sangle au poteau droit. Je ferme les yeux à son contact. Il essaye de faire ça le plus doucement possible. Il passe à mon bras gauche et réitère l'opération. Mes deux mains sont maintenant attachées. Je souffle. Il se replace devant moi et je hausse la tête pour le regarder. Il prend mon visage en coupe entre ses deux mains et déplace son pouce sous mon œil, en essuyant une larme. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de mes larmes. Il pose ses lèvres contre mon front et nous restons dans cette position durant quelques secondes. Il me murmure les mots « Sois forte, princesse » et s'écarte de moi. Je renifle doucement. Je vais y arriver.

Je l'entends se placer derrière moi et agripper le bas de mon t-shirt. J'entends un bruit de déchirure. Il pose ses doigts contre la peau de mon dos nu et caresse doucement ma colonne vertébrale avant de s'éloigner. Je frissonne à son contact. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde ma mère. Elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Allume le bâton.

J'entends un léger grésillement derrière moi, signe que Bellamy obéis aux paroles de ma mère.

\- Clarke Griffin, dit-elle fermement. Tu as désobéis à un ordre venant de la chancelière. Pour la peine, tu recevra dix fois de l'électricité dans le corps.

Je la regarde sans aucune lueur de haine dans le regard. Elle a raison. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis sa fille que je dois être privilégiée. Je respire un bon coup.

\- Un.

Une seconde se passe puis je sens le bâton contre mon dos. Je suis surprise par la violente sensation. Mon corps s'arque légèrement en avant sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Je sens l'électricité courir dans mon corps de la tête aux pieds. Je serre les dents alors que je sens la brûlure dans mon dos. La douleur aurait pu être pire, pas vrai ?

\- Deux.

Je sens de nouveau l'électricité, plus violemment. Pourtant, Bellamy l'a laissé autant de temps sur ma peau. Douleur sur douleur, c'est le pire. Comment vais-je pouvoir le supporter dix fois ?

\- Trois.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je laisse échapper un petit cri alors que je serre les sangles autour de mes poignets. Le quatre, le cinq et le six passent alors que mon corps réagit de la même façon. Je lâche un petit cri à chaque fois.

\- Sept.

Je le sens de nouveau contre ma peau. Je n'arrive plus à rester debout, mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je m'écroule, seulement retenue à moitié debout par les sangles autour de mes poignets. J'entends Bellamy murmurer doucement.

\- Clarke, relève-toi.

Je sais qu'il me dit ça pour que je ne montre pas ma faiblesse devant tout le monde. Je suis si fatiguée. Je prends sur moi et m'appuie sur mon pied droit. Je me relève, toute tremblotante. Je sens des larmes sur mon visage. Je prie pour que le chiffre d'après n'arrive pas, que ma mère me laisse du temps pour récupérer. Malheureusement...

\- Huit.

Mes jambes s'écroulent de nouveau alors que je pousse un cri de douleur. J'entends ce cri se répercuter autour et j'entends l'indignation des autres autour de moi. Ils ont enfin compris que la douleur m'était insupportable. Je ne peux plus me relever. J'attends.

\- Neuf.

Mon cri est faible en intensité tellement je n'ai plus de force. J'ai mal, je n'arrive plus à respirer calmement. J'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai envie de crier, mais je ne peux pas montrer ma faiblesse. Il reste un seul coup. Je dois le faire.

Je pose mon pied droit sur le sol et pousse lentement dessus, alors que je laisse échapper un gémissement. Mon corps est entièrement électrique. J'arrive à me relever et à me stabiliser. Je suis prête. Je serre fort les sangles autour de mes poignets. Je ne dois pas tomber.

\- Dix.

Je ferme les yeux et serre le plus fort possible mes dents. L'électricité passe de nouveau dans mon corps alors que j'essaye de ne pas m'écrouler. Chaque partie de mon corps est en feu. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et regarde ma mère, ma respiration encore saccadée.

\- Clarke Griffin, dit-elle. Tu es pardonnée.

Elle se retourne et entre dans la grande tente derrière elle. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Octavia se précipiter vers moi et Bellamy se mettre à ses côtés. Bellamy libère mon bras gauche et Octavia s'occupe du droit. Lorsqu'ils me détachent, je suis trop faible pour tenir debout. Je commence à tomber en avant alors que Bellamy me rattrape. Je m'accroche à son t-shirt et pleure contre son torse. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille. Il ne peut plus me serrer dans ses bras, mon dos ayant dix points de brûlures dues à l'électricité.

\- Ça va aller, Clarke.

Je l'entends me dire ces mots alors que ma vision se trouble et que je tombe dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**MyriamTunis100 : Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu te prévenir pour ce chapitre puisque ton email ne s'est pas affiché... (FanFiction supprimant les liens de ce genre)**

**Je suis vraiment contente de vos reviews, elles sont super longues et constructives, c'est génial ! La plupart m'ont dit qu'ils étaient pressés de voir ma nouvelle fiction, donc je suis ravie. D'autres m'ont demandés si j'allais négliger celle-ci au détriment de l'autre, alors la réponse est NON. J'adore cette fiction, et je ne la lâcherais pas. J'espère juste que vous comprenez le fait qu'elle ne fera pas 50 chapitres, mais peut-être 25-30, ce qui est déjà une bonne longueur. Je continuerais à écrire par la suite, je ne vais pas vous laissez tomber !**

**\+ Je rappelle pour certains : les chapitres sont publiés la plupart du temps le mardi et le samedi midi !**

**Est-ce que vous auriez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire ? Des suggestions ? Souvenez-vous, reviews = motivation ! (En j'en ai bien besoin, c'est ma semaine des notes du bac blanc...)**

**\- Amandine.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 - Révélation et alcool.

PDV de Bellamy

Cela fait un mois. Un mois depuis les événements avec Clarke. Un mois depuis qu'Abby a perdu sa fille.

Je me dirige vers la tente d'infirmerie. Clarke m'attend, assise sur la table en métal, en soutien-gorge. N'y voyez rien de sexuel, bien sûr. Je dois lui appliquer de la pommade sur les points de contact de l'électricité. Ils sont de moins en moins visibles et Clarke me dit qu'ils ne font presque plus mal. Cela fait quand même un mois.

\- C'est bon, je suis là, dis-je en arrivant dans la tente et en enlevant ma veste. Tu peux te tourner.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil et en riant.

Je ris à mon tour et m'approche d'elle. Je l'embrasse doucement alors qu'elle essaye d'intensifier le baiser. Je me recule avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire.

\- Je dois te soigner avant, lui dis-je.

Elle laisse échapper un grognement alors que je contourne la table pour faire face à son dos nu. Je m'empare de la pommade sur le chariot à côté et en met un peu au bout de mes doigts. Je l'applique sur chacun de ses points de contact.

\- Tu as l'air de moins réagir, dis-je doucement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai presque plus mal.

\- Je vais continuer à t'appliquer de la pommade quand même, au moins pendant une semaine.

\- Bien, monsieur.

Je souris à ce surnom alors que je prends la serviette à mes côtés. Je m'essuie les mains et les pose sur les bras de Clarke.

\- C'est fini ? dit-elle.

\- Oui, c'est bon.

Elle laisse sa tête aller en arrière et toucher le haut de mon torse. Elle lève les yeux et me regarde.

\- Même avec la tête à l'envers tu es beau, me dit-elle.

Nous commençons à rire alors qu'elle remet sa tête en place. Je fais courir mon pouce sur son bras et vois sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Je me baisse légèrement et dépose un baiser sur sa nuque. Elle lâche un soupir. Je continue à embrasser sa peau en descendant ma bouche le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ma position n'est pas la plus confortable mais ça m'est égal. Elle commence à se tortiller alors que je dépose des baisers brûlants sur le bas de son dos. Je ris contre sa peau et me relève. Je prends ses cheveux dans ma main et les fais passer par dessus son épaule droite. Je dépose des baisers sur son épaule gauche alors qu'elle tourne la tête vers la droite pour me donner accès à son cou. Sa respiration s'accélère alors que j'embrasse son endroit sensible, en dessous de son lobe d'oreille.

Elle tourne sa tête vers la gauche et je relève un peu la mienne. Elle me regarde alors que je me penche vers son visage. Je l'embrasse doucement en caressant ses cheveux. Elle intensifie le baiser et pivote sur la table en ramenant ses jambes vers elle. Finalement, elle se retrouve les bras autour de ma nuque, m'attirant contre elle. Je l'embrasse férocement en nouant mes bras autour d'elle. C'est la première fois que je fais ce geste depuis un mois. J'en avais besoin. Elle retire ses bras de ma nuque et fait courir ses mains le long de mon torse. Elle atteint le bas de mon t-shirt et glisse ses mains dessous. Je sens ses doigts courir le long de mon torse. Cette fille me rend fou. Elle fait descendre ses mains un peu plus bas et je lui prends ses poignets avant qu'elle n'atteigne mon jean.

\- Arrête ou tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes, lui dis-je en souriant contre ses lèvres.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Mon corps ne répondra plus de rien après ça, dis-je. Tu vas me rendre dingue si tu continues comme ça.

\- Alors je vais continuer, dit-elle en riant.

Je ris aussi et recommence à l'embrasser. J'entends soudainement une personne soulever l'entrée de la tente alors que je m'écarte rapidement de Clarke.

\- Salut Bellamy, dit Mel en entrant. Je te cherchais.

\- Mel, dis-je en me raclant la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vérifiais le dos de Clarke, dis-je.

\- D'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider avec ma tente ? Il faudrait la retaper, elle commence un peu à s'effondrer sur le derrière.

\- Pas de problème. Pars devant, j'arrive.

Elle hoche la tête et sort. Clarke saute de la table et attrape son t-shirt sur le côté. Elle l'enfile rapidement sans me jeter un seul regard.

\- Clarke...

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle peut... enfin... elle sait très bien qu'on est proches tous les deux.

\- Elle ne sait pas que nous sommes en couple.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. On va leur dire bientôt, d'accord ? Je te le promets. Il faut juste qu'on trouve le bon moment.

Je hoche la tête alors que j'entends la voix de Mel qui m'appelle de nouveau.

\- Foutue Mel, grommelle Clarke dans sa barbe.

\- Bon, je dois y aller.

\- D'accord. Je vais aller retrouver Smith.

Elle me fait un sourire lorsqu'elle voit mon regard. Elle l'a fait exprès. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse très rapidement. Elle part de la tente alors que je me dirige également vers la sortie. Je vais vers Mel, qui me sourit dès qu'elle m'aperçoit. Elle m'explique ce que je dois faire et je me mets directement au travail.

\- Est-ce qu'on fait un feu de camp ce soir ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, si tu veux, dis-je.

C'est vrai que ça fait plusieurs semaines que nous n'avons pas fait ce genre de choses. C'est toujours un moment convivial.

\- Je pourrais dire à Monty de nous faire de l'alcool, dis-je. Préviens les autres après.

\- Super, me dit-elle en me plantant un baiser sur la joue en partant.

Son geste me surprend. Vivement l'annonce de ma relation avec Clarke. Je ne veux pas que Mel se fasse de faux espoirs de ce genre, ce ne serait pas juste. Je termine la réparation de sa tente alors qu'elle revient vers moi.

\- Merci Bellamy, me dit-elle.

\- De rien, lui dis-je en commençant à partir.

\- Attends, dit-elle en me prenant le bras. J'ai une proposition pour toi.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- En fait, vu que ma tente est réparée, peut-être nous pourrions passer la nuit ensemble après le feu de camp.

\- Tu sais bien que je dors avec Clarke, lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, je le sais. Elle n'est pas la seule à vouloir dormir dans tes bras, tu sais. Vous n'êtes pas en couple donc ça fait quelques mois que tu n'as couché avec personne, pas vrai ?

Elle s'approche de moi. Elle colle son corps au mien et approche ses lèvres des miennes. J'ai un mouvement de recul.

\- Je pourrais te satisfaire de ce point de vue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Je regarde ses lèvres alors qu'elle se les mord. Clarke fait tout le temps ça, elle aussi. Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, lui dis-je en me retournant.

\- Bellamy, dit-elle en me reprenant le bras alors que je la regarde. Clarke ne pourra jamais être en couple avec toi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Ah oui ? dis-je en riant. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle ne vient pas du même monde que nous deux. Clarke est le genre de fille à sortir avec Smith mais pas avec toi.

\- Arrête, Mel.

\- Je les vois, tous les deux, riant. Elle lui enseigne la médecine ? Mon œil. Il se passe quelque chose entre eux, je le sens.

\- Tu devrais peut-être revoir tes sens olfactifs alors. Maintenant, lâche moi.

Elle obéit alors que je pars, énervé. Elle ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui, celle-là. J'arrive vers l'endroit du feu de camp et commence à disposer quelques bûches au centre. Je continue en prenant quelques brindilles sèches en plus. Jasper et Maya viennent m'aider alors que la nuit commence à tomber. Monty s'arrête près de moi.

\- Que le feu de camp commence ? me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Il met un peu d'alcool au milieu du boi, alors que je craque une allumette et la lance. Le feu prend directement alors que toutes les personnes du camp se rapprochent de nous. Beaucoup s'assoient directement sur le sol alors que je décide de m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre renversé. Octavia me repère et s'assoie à côté de moi en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- J'ai entendu ce que Mel t'as dis. C'est une vraie garce.

\- Je sais.

\- Bellamy, ce qu'elle disait, ce n'était pas vrai... me dit-elle en me regardant. Clarke ne sort pas avec Smith et tu sais très bien que Clarke et toi feriez un très joli couple.

\- Je le sais O', lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Ah... dit-elle, surprise. Donc tu comptes lui en parler ?

\- C'est déjà fait, dis-je en souriant de plus belle, m'amusant d'elle.

\- Vraiment ? Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Je ne répond pas alors que je vois Clarke arriver vers nous.

\- Regarde moi, dis-je en regardant Octavia.

Elle me regard avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard alors que je me lève. Je marche vers Clarke, qui commence à me parler à la moitié du chemin.

\- Je suis désolée d'être en retard, je...

\- Tais-toi, dis-je en arrivant devant elle.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise, ce qui me permet d'intensifier le baiser. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle passe enfin ses bras autour de mon cou et colle son corps contre le mien. J'entends alors des centaines de sifflements autour de nous alors qu'elle commence à rire dans notre baiser. Je ris à mon tour et éloigne ma bouche de la sienne, en la gardant toutefois dans mes bras. J'entends les murmures des personnes autour de nous alors que Clarke me regarde en souriant.

\- C'était pour quoi tout ça ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Mel a failli me sauter dessus tout à l'heure, lui dis-je. J'en avais marre de me cacher.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle met son visage dans mon cou alors que Jasper se lève et prend la parole.

\- Je souhaitais vous dire, au nom de tous, félicitations. Et ENFIN !

Tout le monde commence à rire alors que je serre plus fortement Clarke contre moi.

\- À vrai dire, les gars, dis-je, cela fait déjà un mois.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Monty. Pourquoi vous nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Pour éviter cette situation, dit Clarke. Vous allez en faire toute une histoire maintenant.

\- Mais pas du tout ! s'écrie Jasper.

\- Octavia... dis-je en la regardant. Dis à Clarke quel est notre surnom sur le camp ?

Elle commence à rougir alors que je lui lance un regard perçant.

\- Bellarke, grommelle-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? s'exclame Clarke. Vous nous avez vraiment trouvé un surnom ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Ne fais pas genre, Clarke, dit-elle. Bellamy m'a dit que tu appelais mon couple Linctavia !

\- C'est super mignon, répond Clarke en rougissant.

J'embrasse ses cheveux alors que je ris.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre, dit-elle, me faisant encore plus rire.

Elle s'assoit à côté d'Octavia alors que je me mets sur le sol à ses pieds. Octavia lui tend un verre d'alcool que Clarke boit en une seule gorgée.

\- Doucement, princesse.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée, quelques heures après, avec une Clarke complètement bourrée à mes côtés. J'ai mon bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle essaye de marcher le plus droitement possible.

\- Je te jure Bell, je suis pas bourrée, dit-elle avec une voix un peu floue. Je suis juste super fatiguée. On peut dormir dehors ?

\- Je nous ramène à la tente, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais pourquoooooooi... dit-elle en chantant. Hey, ma voix est super jolie quand je fais des aigus je trouve... tu penses que je devrais donner des concerts pendant les feux de camp ?

\- Mais oui, pourquoi pas, dis-je alors que nous entrons dans la tente. Tu aura pleins de fans.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un copain aussi gentil que toi ? dit-elle en gémissant.

Nous arrivons enfin dans la tente. Je ris alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi. Elle pose ses mains sur mon visage et tapote mes pommettes avec un regard d'admiration.

\- T'as des tâches de rousseurs, c'est trop trop trop mignon.

\- Oui, princesse, dis-je en riant.

\- C'est que sur le nez, c'est marrant, dit-elle en riant.

\- Je crois que tu as besoin de sommeil.

Soudainement, elle attire mon visage vers le sien et m'embrasse avec fougue. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux en les tirant légèrement. Je pose mes mains sur ma taille et la rapproche contre moi. Elle passe mes mains sous mon t-shirt. Je m'éloigne d'elle.

\- Clarke...

Elle ne me regarde pas et enlève son t-shirt. Elle m'attire de nouveau contre elle en collant son corps à moitié nu contre le mien. Elle murmure les mots « Je te veux » dans ma bouche alors que je la serre fortement contre moi. Il faut que j'essaye de me calmer... Clarke n'est pas dans son état normal, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je m'écarte d'elle alors qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement.

\- Clarke, il est temps que tu te couches.

\- Non, on peut faire d'autres choses beaucoup plus intéressantes...

Je ris alors que je la porte et la couche dans le lit. Elle grogne alors que je rabats la couverture sur son corps à moitié nu.

\- Dors avec moi, murmure-t-elle.

Je souris et enlève mon t-shirt. Je me couche à ses côtés alors qu'elle place sa tête contre mon torse.

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle avant de s'endormir dans mes bras.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et merci de vous inquiéter pour mon bac blanc ! Alors, pas très glorieux, mais ça aurait pu être pire... J'ai eu 06 en histoire, 08 en philosophie, 10 en littérature, 13 en italien et 17 en anglais ! Ces deux dernières notes m'ont enchantés d'ailleurs !**

**Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Vu les événements du dernier, j'ai préféré écrire un chapitre plutôt lent comme celui-ci, avec beaucoup de moments Bellarke délicieux. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'elle trouvait Clarke un peu faible dans mon histoire... je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué en fait, je suis désolée ! Mais bon, je trouve qu'elle a été très courageuse durant les coups d'électricité, non ? Elle s'est rattrapée. En tout cas j'essayerais de veiller à ça dans les prochains chapitres !**

**\- Amandine.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 – Derrière le masque.

PDV de Smith

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches alors que je sors de ma tente. Je commence à marcher dans le silence en shootant avec mon pied dans quelques cailloux sur le passage. Je passe devant la tente de Bellamy. Enfin, techniquement, la tente de Bellamy ET Clarke. Je sens mon sang bouillonner sous ma peau. Clarke ne devrait pas être autour d'une personne comme Bellamy, il a une très mauvaise influence sur elle. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Hier soir, ils se sont embrassés au feu de camp. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça à les regarder s'embrasser à tout va alors que je suis amoureux d'elle. Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça.

Je regarde autour de moi discrètement alors que je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Je tourne à droite, jusqu'à trouver l'arbre de mes rencontres avec Mel. Elle m'attend.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? me demande-t-elle soudainement.

\- En même temps, tout le monde l'a vu, dis-je en soupirant.

\- Dans l'après-midi Bellamy m'a foutu un râteau.

\- Il sort avec Clarke depuis un mois apparemment.

\- Ce n'est rien un mois, dit-elle en souriant. Il peut toujours se passer quelque chose.

\- Comme quoi ? demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas, ils peuvent se séparer.

Je tourne la tête et lâche un petit rire sec. Je prends un bâton à mes pieds et commence à jouer avec. Je regarde de nouveau Mel.

\- Nous devons faire quelque chose pour les séparer, lui dis-je.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose.

\- Et si Bellamy est amoureux de Clarke ? demande-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Arrête, Mel. Bellamy est un connard sans cœur, il ne peut pas être amoureux d'une personne aussi belle et douce que Clarke.

\- Tu l'idéalise trop, me dit-elle. Elle est gentille mais peut-être qu'elle...

Je me jette sur elle et la plaque violemment contre un arbre. Son regard est rempli de terreur alors que je serre mes mains contre ses épaules. Je sens mon sang remonter vers mon visage.

\- JAMAIS, dis-je, jamais plus tu n'insulteras Clarke devant moi. C'est compris ?

Elle hoche la tête alors que je relâche ma grippe sur elle.

\- On trouvera quelque chose pour les séparer, lui dis-je avant de me retourner.

Je commence à marcher vers le camp sans voir le regard terrifié et inquiet que Mel me jette.

PDV de Clarke

Ma tête. Mes jambes. Mon ventre.

Je me mets en position assise en gémissant. Je mets mon visage entre mes mains alors que j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue du tambour à quelques centimètres de moi. Je regarde autour de moi et vois le décor tourner quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normale. Je baisse la tête et remarque mon soutien-gorge. J'ai toujours mon jean mais mon t-shirt a disparu. Je tourne ma tête à gauche et vois Bellamy torse-nu, commençant à se réveiller. Est-ce que j'ai couché avec lui ? Je me sens rougir alors que je soupire silencieusement. Je voulais coucher avec lui, bien sûr, mais j'aurais aimé m'en souvenir le lendemain. Je le regarde alors qu'il ouvre un œil et me sourit. Je lui rends, même si je suis énervée contre moi-même. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bu comme ça ?

Il se met en position assise et commence à m'embrasser l'épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demande-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, dis-je. Si on omet le fait que mon cerveau soit complètement détruit.

Il commence à rigoler alors que je secoue la tête en souriant.

\- Bellamy, je suis désolée, dis-je. Je n'aurais pas du boire de cette façon.

\- Ce n'est rien, me dit-il. C'était plutôt amusant.

\- Pour toi oui, dis-je en souriant. Mais je ne me rappelle même pas de la nuit qu'on a passé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'était pas si intéressante, dit-il.

Je le regarde en lui faisant les gros yeux. Il aurait pu être plus délicat quand même. Je sais que je ne suis pas une experte niveau sexe mais je peux apprendre.

\- Merci, c'est sympa, dis-je en grommelant.

\- Tu t'es endormie comme une masse, dit-il.

\- Donc tu m'as épuisé. Soit fier de toi.

\- Comment ça ? me demande-t-il. Clarke... nous n'avons pas couché ensemble.

Je le regarde, très surprise. Mes yeux s'illuminent de bonheur et je lui souris franchement. Il commence à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas l'occasion qui manquait, me dit-il. Tu as essayé de coucher avec moi toute la nuit d'ailleurs. C'était très drôle.

\- Merci, dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? dit-il en riant. Je n'allais pas profiter de toi dans une moment de faiblesse, princesse. La nuit qu'on passera ensemble, je ne veux qu'aucun de nous ne l'oublie.

Je me tourne et l'embrasse de nouveau en le poussant contre le matelas. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ma taille. Je l'embrasse longuement mais me recule d'un seul coup.

\- Ma tête, dis-je en gémissant.

Il rit et me pousse légèrement sur le côté. Je me mets sur le dos et étale mes bras sur mes yeux.

\- Allez, viens, je vais te donner un truc contre la gueule de bois, me dit-il.

Je me lève et récupère mon t-shirt sur le sol de la tente. Je l'enfile en prenant soin de faire mon geste le plus lentement possible. Bellamy enfile le sien et nous sortons de la tente. Miller se dirige directement vers nous.

\- Bellamy, tu es prêts ? lui dit-il.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- On doit aller chasser, c'est notre tour.

\- Oh... dit-il en se retournant vers moi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, vas-y, lui dis-je en souriant. Je vais aller trouver Octavia, elle va me donner ce qu'il faut.

\- D'accord, me dit-il. Essaye surtout de te reposer.

Il m'embrasse sur le front alors qu'il part avec Miller. Je souris et me dirige vers la tente d'Octavia. Je m'approche, n'entends aucun bruit à l'intérieur alors décide d'entrer. Je me fige quelques secondes en voyant Octavia à califourchon sur Lincoln, en soutien-gorge. Elle se retourne et ramène la couverture sur eux en deux temps trois mouvements.

\- Clarke ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je en levant mes bras. J'avais juste besoin de... non, laisse tomber, continuez ce que vous faites.

Je ressors de la tente en mettant mes mains sur mes yeux quelques secondes. Je ne voulais absolument pas voir ce genre de choses, surtout pas dès le matin. Je décide de me diriger vers la tente de Raven pour lui demander son aide. Elle a une tente pour elle toute seule donc je rentre directement sans m'annoncer.

\- C'est pas vrai ! m'écriais-je.

Cette fois, elle n'est pas à califourchon sur Wick mais lui est étalé en travers de son corps, portant seulement son pantalon. Il se retourne rapidement dès qu'il m'entend crier et dégringole du corps de Raven. Heureusement, celle-ci est toujours habillée.

\- Clarke ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je d'une voix lasse. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour... bon, continuez vous aussi ce que vous avez à faire, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Je sors de la tente et me balade quelques temps sur le camp pour essayer de trouver la personne qu'il me faut. Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve quelque chose pour éviter de voir ce genre de choses compromettantes. Je vois au loin Alex alors qu'il sort peu à peu de la forêt.

\- Smith ! l'appelais-je.

Il lève la tête et me sourit automatiquement. Je lui rends alors que je m'approche de lui.

\- J'ai la gueule de bois, lui dis-je. Est-ce que tu aurais une mixture de Monty qui peut atténuer un peu mon état ?

\- Bien-sûr, me dit-il en me souriant. C'est dans la tente d'infirmerie.

Je souris à mon tour et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Il se place à côté de moi et pose sa main dans le creux de mon dos. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul mais décide de ne rien dire. Je sais que Smith m'aime bien et je ne vais pas lui briser le cœur. Il me mène à l'infirmerie et cherche dans les chariots vers le fond de la pièce. Il déniche un petit bocal avec une mixture de couleur orange et me le tend. Je le regarde, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça en a l'air, me dit-il.

Je ris et avale une grande gorgée de la mixture. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas si horrible.

\- D'ici quelques minutes ton mal de tête va diminuer, me dit-il.

\- Merci, dis-je en reposant le bocal et en commençant à partir.

\- Clarke, attend, dit-il en me prenant l'avant-bras et en me retournant vers lui.

Je le regarde et vois son regard se durcir légèrement. Je sais qu'il va me parler de ma relation avec Bellamy, je le vois sur son visage. Il laisse sa main posée sur mon bras.

\- Tu n'avais jamais bu d'alcool auparavant, me dit-il doucement. Comme par hasard, le jour où l'on découvre que tu es en couple avec Bellamy, tu bois.

\- En même temps je venais d'apprendre qu'on avait un surnom de couple, lui dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il a une très mauvaise influence sur toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu mérites beaucoup mieux, Clarke.

\- C'est à dire ? dis-je avec une voix énervée. Quelqu'un comme toi ?

Je sens sa colère émaner de sa personne. Ce que je viens de dire doit lui faire de la peine mais ce qu'il me dit est inacceptable.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, lui dis-je en essayant d'être plus calme.

\- Tu sais quel est mon problème ? demande-t-il, énervé. Clarke, tu es l'une des personnes les plus douces du camp, tu comprends ça ? Bellamy n'est rien à côté de toi, il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Parce que toi si ? dis-je en m'énervant à mon tour. Tu me parles seulement depuis quelques mois. Bellamy a toujours été là pour moi, même si je ne pouvais pas le supporter au début. Il m'a toujours protégé.

\- Non, dit-il en serrant fortement mon bras. Il n'est rien. Il ne sert à rien sur ce camp, à part coucher avec toutes les personnes qu'il croise.

\- C'était avant ! m'exclamais-je.

Son regard se pose sur moi et mon bras commence à brûler avec la chaleur de ses doigts. Il serre de plus en plus son emprise sur moi, comme s'il ne voulait pas me lâcher.

\- Alex, tu me fais mal, lui dis-je doucement.

\- Il n'est pas bon pour toi...

\- ALEX ! Lâche mon bras !

\- Non, je ne peux...

\- TU ME FAIS MAL !

J'essaye de le pousser avec mon autre bras et essaye d'arracher mon bras de son emprise, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme s'il voulait enfoncer ses doigts dans ma peau. Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux alors que je me débats plus fortement.

\- Clarke ?

Je me retourne vers l'entrée de la tente et vois Octavia qui nous regarde. Alex me lâche soudainement le bras alors que je le regarde. Je porte mon bras endolori contre ma poitrine.

\- Ne t'approche plus de moi, lui dis-je froidement.

Je me dirige vers Octavia, qui met son bras sur mes épaules et me fait sortir de la tente. Nous marchons quelques secondes dans le silence, son bras toujours autour de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Il s'est mis à me parler de ma relation avec Bellamy, lui expliquais-je. J'ai enfin la confirmation de son amour pour moi.

Elle soupire alors que je regarde mon bras. Je vois les marques laissées par sa main alors que je rabaisse ma manche.

\- Bellamy ne doit pas savoir, lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Je lui dirais, mais pas aujourd'hui. D'accord ?

\- De toute façon, il remarquera un jour où l'autre la trace. Ça va laisser un bleu.

\- Je sais. O'...

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans ta tente ? lui demandais-je. Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, au cas où Smith y serait...

Elle ne me répond pas et me conduis directement vers l'entrée de sa tente. Nous nous installons sur le matelas et nous commençons à parler de ma relation avec Bellamy. Je lui raconte tout de A à Z, sans omettre les détails. Elle écoute et je vois son regard dégoûté lorsque je parle de mes moments tendres avec lui. Nous rions quelques minutes toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que j'entende du grabuge dehors. Nous nous levons automatiquement et nous voyons Bellamy et Miller revenir vers le camp avec quelques lapins morts. Ils les posent sur le sol alors que Bellamy se dirige vers nous. Il me fait un bisou sur le front et me demande si je vais bien.

\- Ça va, lui dis-je en mentant. Rien d'intéressant.

\- Nous avons eu une petite discussion entre filles, répond Octavia en souriant.

Il hoche la tête et nous propose d'aller manger. Nous nous dirigeons vers Raven et Wick et mangeons à leur côté. Celle-ci me jette des regards gênés alors que je lui souris. Je sais que c'est embarrassant pour elle d'avoir été surprise dans cette position avec Wick.

À la fin du repas, je me dirige avec Bellamy dans notre tente. Je vais vers la table du fond et essaye de ranger les quelques dessins que j'ai laissé en désordre. Bellamy met ses mains autour de ma taille et m'embrasse les cheveux. Je souris et me relaxe contre son dos.

\- Tu m'as manqué, me dit-il dans l'oreille.

\- Toi aussi, murmurais-je doucement.

Il descend sa bouche et embrasse ma nuque sensuellement. J'essaye de me contrôler et de penser à autre chose qu'à sa bouche contre ma peau. Il me rend folle. Je me retourne et pose mes mains sur son visage, en attirant sa bouche contre la mienne. Je sens sa langue contre ma lèvre et j'approfondis le baiser. Je descends mes mains vers son torse et arrive jusqu'à l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Je passe mes mains sous le tissu et caresse ses abdominaux. J'entends son grognement dans ma bouche alors que je gémis à mon tour. Je tire son t-shirt vers le haut alors qu'il recule et pose son front contre le mien.

\- Clarke...

\- J'en ai envie, lui dis-je en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau alors que je lui retire son t-shirt. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de retirer le mien puisque je le fais de mon propre chef. Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse dans le cou. Ma respiration devient bruyante, ça commence à devenir embarrassant. Je me recule contre le lit alors qu'il me porte et me dépose délicatement contre les couvertures. Il m'embrasse tout le long du corps alors que je plante mes ongles dans son dos. Il aura des traces tout le long de son dos demain et je m'en contrefous. Le plus important, en ce moment, c'est que Bellamy m'appartienne.

* * *

**Bonjour ! Quoi de neuf ?**

**Je poste ce chapitre ce soir, et non pas demain, puisque je mange chinois demain midi ! Sinon, à part ça, que devrais-je dire ? RIEN n'arrive dans ma vie, tout est normal... j'ai une vie banale, voilà ! #déprime**

**Sinon, j'ai du recevoir trois rewiews à tout casser pour le dernier chapitre, et ça m'inquiète... est-ce que ma fiction ne vous plait plus ? S'il y a quelque chose que je dois changer, dites-le moi franchement surtout. D'habitude j'ai une dizaine de reviews, qui me boostent énormément, et là j'ai presque rien eu, donc j'ai trouvé ça étrange.**

**Bref, en tout cas voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !**

**\- Amandine.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 – Complications.

PDV de Bellamy

Les cheveux de Clarke me chatouillent affreusement le nez. Je ne peux pas me le gratter puisque tout son corps est étalé sur moi. De plus, elle porte mon t-shirt et ça me gratte le torse. J'essaye de souffler sous mon nez en ramenant ma bouche vers le haut mais ça empire la chose. Je décale mon bras gauche le plus lentement possible mais Clarke commence à grogner et à plisser du nez. Elle est en train de se réveiller à cause de moi. Je ne tiens plus et avance mon bras pour me gratter le nez. Clarke gémit et enfonce encore plus sa tête contre moi.

\- Je te déteste, me dit-elle en murmurant.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de tes cheveux, dis-je en essayant de m'expliquer.

\- Hmmm.

Elle s'étire un peu et pose son bras sur mon torse. Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Je prend son bras et pose un baiser au creux de son coude puis vers son avant-bras. Je me fige soudainement.

\- Clarke ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se relève sur un coude et se fige également en regardant son bras. Cinq grosses traces violettes sont sur son avant-bras. Je mets mes doigts sur chaque marque. Quelqu'un lui a fait ça.

\- Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? demandais-je, horrifié. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas...

\- Ce n'est pas toi, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre du bas.

\- Comment ça ? dis-je. Qui t'as fais ça ?

\- Promets moi de ne pas t'énerver.

\- Clarke...

\- J'ai eu une discussion à propos de notre couple avec Smith, me dit-elle doucement. Il... il...

\- C'est lui qu'il t'as fait ça ? dis-je en serrant mes dents.

\- Oui. Mais ne t'énerve pas, il ne l'a sans doute pas fait exprès. Tu sais très bien qu'il m'aime et...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et me lève rapidement. Je prends mon jean sur le sol et l'enfile le plus vite possible. Clarke se lève à son tour et se met devant moi en prenant mes avants-bras.

\- Laisse courir, me dit-elle. Ne lui fais rien, il...

\- Il t'a fais du mal.

\- N'y va pas, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Il... il me fait peur. Je ne veux pas tu y ailles, il est peut-être toujours énervé.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? lui demandais-je. Tu as peur de lui, Clarke. Je ne vais pas laisser une personne comme ça près de nous.

\- Reste avec moi.

Je secoue la tête mais elle pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse sauvagement. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et colle son corps au mien. Je l'embrasse en retour alors qu'elle recule vers le matelas. Elle essaye de me distraire. Je me sépare d'elle et la regarde.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

J'enfile un t-shirt traînant sur le côté. Je me retourne et sors de la tente sans la regarder. Je croise une multitude de personnes à qui je demande où se trouve Smith. Ils m'indiquent le chemin et je le vois au loin, près de la forêt. Je crie son nom. Il se retourne vers moi et je vois son regard effrayé. Je le pousse violemment contre l'arbre et le soulève de terre par le col. J'entends les autres autour de moi commencer à chuchoter. Je serre Smith contre l'arbre.

\- Plus jamais tu ne touches Clarke, t'as compris ? lui dis-je, énervé.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Sinon je te tues.

Je le relâche et pars. Je ne veux pas me battre, autrement Clarke ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- C'est elle qui m'a allumé, dit-il derrière moi. Tu ne dois pas assez la satisfaire.

Je me retourne et balance mon poing dans sa figure. Sa tête heurte l'arbre et il s'écroule sur le sol. Il lève la tête et me regarde, en s'essuyant la lèvre. Je pars sans me retourner une seule fois vers lui. Je ne voulais pas le frapper mais il vient de parler de Clarke comme si elle était une... je ne veux même plus y penser. Je me dirige le centre du camp et croise Miller.

\- On part chasser, lui dis-je. On en a pas eu assez hier et j'ai besoin de me défouler.

Il hoche la tête alors que je pars vers ma tente. Clarke m'attend à l'entrée, habillée. Je passe à côté d'elle sans la regarder et prends ma veste. Je sors et me place devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je lui ai juste donné un avertissement.

\- En le frappant ? Plutôt violent, ton avertissement...

\- Écoute, je vais aller chasser avec Miller et Murphy.

\- Bien.

Je me penche vers elle et m'approche de ses lèvres. Je m'apprête à l'embrasser mais elle tourne la tête vers le côté au dernier moment.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas aller le voir, me dit-elle.

Je soupire et ne prends pas la peine de répondre à sa remarque. Je me retourne et fais signe à Miller et Murphy que c'est l'heure de partir.

Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt, l'arc à la main. Je suis le meilleur tireur de ce camp, la chasse ne se fait jamais sans moi. J'essaye d'écouter les bruits autour de moi mais n'entends que les pas de mes compagnons. Je décide de m'éloigner d'eux et de continuer mon chemin seul. Je marche le plus doucement possible pour ne pas effrayer les proies potentielles. Je respire l'odeur de bois et d'humidité autour de moi. Je me sens vraiment libre lorsque je chasse, je me sens dans mon réel élément, comme si chasser était une seconde nature. Lorsque je repense à la vie sur l'Arche, je ne suis pas triste. Être sur Terre est une vraie bénédiction. Je lève les yeux au ciel et ferme les yeux. Je sens le léger vent sur mon visage alors que je souris. C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses en quelques mois. Clarke me rend heureux.

\- Bellamy.

Je me retourne et aperçois le visage de Smith juste avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette. J'entends le bruit sourd du pistolet qu'il tient dans la main alors que je tombe en arrière. Je ressens une vive douleur juste en dessous de la poitrine et appuie directement ma main contre la douleur. Je serre les dents et porte ma main devant mon visage. Elle est pleine de sang. Je ferme les yeux en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête. J'entends Smith s'enfuir dans la forêt en courant alors que je suis en train de mourir sur le sol. Est-ce qu'il est seul ? J'entends plusieurs personnes courir, je ne comprends pas. Je tourne légèrement la tête sur le sol et vois deux personnes s'enfuir. Il a un complice. J'essaye de me concentrer. Une éternité semble s'écouler avant que je n'entende de nouveaux pas.

\- BELLAMY !

Murphy et Miller s'agenouillent à côté de moi alors que ma vision se brouille. Je n'entends plus rien.

\- Smith, murmurais-je avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

PDV de Clarke

J'éclate de rire en entendant la blague que me fait Jasper. Je pousse légèrement son épaule alors que je rigole de plus belle. Jasper est mon rayon de soleil de la journée. Nous sommes depuis un peu moins d'une heure dans la tente d'infirmerie, en train de se raconter le plus de blagues possible.

\- Arrête de me faire rire, lui dis-je en me tenant les côtes. J'ai un point de côté à cause de toi.

\- Je suis le blagueur du camp, que veux-tu que je te dise...

Je respire calmement alors que je sursaute en entendant des cris dehors. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Il doit y avoir une bagarre ou quelque chose dans le genre... j'en ai marre d'être la médiatrice. J'arrête.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font autant de bruit dehors ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça ne doit pas être important, dis-je. Ils font toujours trop de bruit de toute façon.

Je le vois contourner la table et ouvrir l'entrée de la tente. Son visage se décompose.

\- CLARKE ! s'écrie-t-il en courant vers l'extérieur.

Je me fige une seconde, ayant peur de découvrir ce qu'il peut se passer dehors. Un blessé ? Je secoue ma tête, essayant de chasser mes idées noires. Je marche vers l'entrée de la tente et mets un pied à l'extérieur.

Je plisse mes yeux et observe ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Miller est à droite de Bellamy alors que Murphy est à sa gauche. Les bras de Bellamy sont sur leurs épaules. Je ne comprends pas. Je fais un pas en avant et mon cœur s'arrête soudainement de battre. Bellamy ne tient plus sur ses jambes et a la tête vers le sol. Je cours le plus vite possible vers eux et prends la tête de mon petit-ami entre mes mains. Il a les yeux entrouverts et son visage est très pâle. Je baisse mon regard et vois le sang sur son t-shirt.

\- Murphy, Miller, emmenez-le dans l'infirmerie, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Tout de suite !

Ils obéissent et commencent à courir alors que Bellamy essaye de les suivre. Je cours à mon tour vers la tente et asperge mes mains d'alcool pour les nettoyer. Ils posent Bellamy sur la table en métal.

\- Éloignez-vous un peu de lui, leur dis-je. Murphy, il faut que tu ailles prévenir Octavia.

Il hoche la tête et part précipitamment de la tente.

\- Où est ma mère ? demandais-je à Miller.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à la trouver. Je pense qu'elle est partie du camp avec Thelonious et Marcus...

\- Comment je vais faire ? demandais-je, desespérée.

\- Tu vas y arriver.

Bien. Je m'approche de Bellamy, sors mon couteau et découpe entièrement son t-shirt, le laissant torse-nu. Je laisse échapper un cri étranglé alors que je vois sa blessure. J'arrive à voir la balle, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle puisque je vais pouvoir la retirer. Le problème, c'est que la plaie se situe un à deux centimètres en dessous de son cœur. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes alors que je me concentre pour ne pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Il ne va pas mourir. Je me penche vers son visage et prends son menton entre mes mains. Il ouvre les yeux.

\- Ça va aller, lui dis-je. Écoute moi bien. Je vais retirer la balle et recoudre ta plaie. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu bouges.

\- Clarke... dit-il en marmonnant.

\- Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

\- Froid... dit-il alors que je vois une larme rouler le long de sa joue.

Je renifle et essuie sa larme avec mon pouce. Je pose mon front contre le sien. Il murmure les mots « je vais mourir » faiblement. Je secoue ma tête en fermant les yeux le plus fortement possible. Je ne peux pas pleurer, il faut que je sois forte pour l'aider. J'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur. La balle est beaucoup trop proche de sa poitrine, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire. Un seul faux mouvement et il est mort.

Je le regarde, mon visage penché vers le sien.

\- Je vais y arriver, dis-je en chuchotant.

\- Clarke, je...

\- Tais-toi, lui dis-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Garde tes forces.

\- Je t'aime.

Il le dit comme un murmure. Je me mords la langue. C'est la première fois qu'il me le dit et il est sur le point de mourir. J'hésite à lui dire ce que je ressens... si je lui dit que je l'aime, cela voudrait dire qu'il risque de mourir. Mais si je ne lui dis pas...

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui dis-je en plantant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je me relève et me retourne, ne supportant pas de voir son regard posé sur le mien. Je regarde vers l'entrée de la tente alors qu'Octavia entre soudainement. Elle a le visage baigné de larmes. Elle court vers Bellamy et met l'une des ses mains sur sa joue. Elle lui parle doucement, sans que je comprenne ce qu'elle lui dit, alors qu'il hoche un peu la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Je vais extraire la balle, dis-je à Octavia. C'est une opération délicate donc j'aimerais que tu lui tiennes l'épaule gauche et que Miller tienne l'épaule droite. Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse bouger, c'est compris ?

Ils acquiescent et reproduisent les gestes que je leur ai dicté. Je prends la pince à côté de moi et l'approche de la blessure. Je ne fais pas de décompte et enfonce la pince dans la plaie. Bellamy pousse un grand cri grave et essaye de bouger alors que je tiens fermement mon outil. Je réussie à atteindre la balle et l'enlève subitement. Bellamy gémis alors qu'Octavia caresse ses deux joues pour le rassurer. Je lâche un soupir en mettant mes deux mains sur mes genoux. J'ai fais le plus dur.

\- Clarke, il perd beaucoup trop de sang, me dit Octavia, inquiète.

Je m'approche et constate ce qu'elle vient de me dire. C'est vrai que la blessure saigne abondamment, il faut que je la ferme le plus vite possible.

\- Comment va Bellamy ? demandais-je.

\- Je crois qu'il est inconscient.

\- Tant mieux, dis-je. Ça va me faciliter le travail.

Je prends l'aiguille et le fil à côté de moi et commence à suturer la blessure. Je commence à parler alors que je continue le travail.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez appeler Alex ? demandais-je à Murphy et Miller.

\- Clarke... dit Murphy en s'approchant de moi. Juste avant que Bellamy s'évanouisse, dans la forêt, il a murmuré son nom. C'est Smith qui a tiré sur Bellamy.

Je continue de suturer la blessure en essayant d'être imperturbable. Au fond, j'ai envie de crier.

\- Je lui faisais confiance, dis-je en reniflant.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée le prévoir, me dit Miller.

Je hoche la tête alors que je prends la paire de ciseaux à côté de moi et coupe le fil. Je prends le bandage à côté et en découpe un morceau, que je colle sur la blessure. Je me relève et passe ma main sur ma nuque en soupirant. Je regarde Miller et Murphy.

\- Organisez des groupes pour fouiller toute la forêt, leur dis-je fermement. Je veux qu'on le retrouve. Dites aux autres qu'il nous le faut vivant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? me demandent-ils.

\- Le tuer.

Ils partent directement à mes mots en me lançant au passage un regard inquiet. Je passe mes deux mains derrière ma nuque en soupirant. Smith le regrettera lorsqu'on le retrouvera. Je prends l'une des couvertures à côté de moi et la pose sur le corps de Bellamy. Octavia me regarde faire alors que je lui en tends une.

\- J'imagine que tu vas rester ici jusqu'à son réveil ? lui demandais-je en souriant doucement.

\- Bien sûr, me répond-elle. Et toi ?

\- Je ne vais nulle-part, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que je reste, au cas où je dois vérifier sa blessure.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? me demande-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Je le pense, lui dis-je en souriant faiblement. Tu sais qu'il est fort.

\- Je l'aime tellement. Je sais que je passe sans doute trop de temps avec Lincoln.

\- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, lui dis-je en la rassurant. Il t'aime et il sait que Lincoln est bon pour toi. Il voit la façon dont vous vous regardez. Vous êtes un couple amoureux.

\- Bellamy et toi aussi, me dit-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, Clarke. Tu le rends bon.

\- Mais il s'est pris une balle à cause d'un stupide adolescent qui m'aime, dis-je en reniflant. Je n'aurais pas dû agresser Smith de cette façon.

\- C'est un psychopathe. Personne ne pouvait s'en douter une seule seconde.

Je hoche la tête alors que mes paupières commencent-à être lourdes. J'ai besoin de repos.

* * *

**Toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour me rassurer... c'est juste PARFAIT ! C'est bon, je suis regonflée à bloc ! **

**Ce chapitre ne me plait pas vraiment, mais bon... je ne fais pas médecine, je ne suis pas experte en extraction de balles, donc je suis désolée. Sinon, je pense que je sais à peu près la fin de cette histoire. Elle aura entre 22 et 25 chapitres, je ne sais pas encore. Préparez-vous tout doucement à la fin... *rire démoniaque***

**\+ mon repas chinois était très bon, merci de m'avoir demandé ! Aussi, pas mal de personnes me demandent ce que je voudrais faire plus tard... Alors, je suis en ce moment en train de préparer mon bac L. L'année prochaine, si tout va bien, je vais à l'université pour faire une licence Lettres Modernes, et ensuite un master Edition. Voilà, mon plus grand rêve serait donc d'être éditrice (et travailler, pendant mes heures de libres, sur mon roman en cours). Et vous, racontez-moi tout !**

**\- Amandine.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 – Vengeance.

PDV de Bellamy

Je sens la sueur rouler le long de ma tempe. J'inspire mais bloque ma respiration lorsque je ressens la douleur. Ça fait un mal de chien. Je sais que je ne dois pas y penser mais c'est très compliqué. En plus de tout ça, mon dos semble être en bouilli. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en tournant la tête vers la gauche. J'attends que ma vue revienne nettement et regarde ma sœur et Clarke blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elles semblent toutes les deux dormir. Je souris légèrement. Je ne suis pas mort, Clarke a réussi. Je suis extrêmement fier d'elle.

Il faut que je bouge, il faut que je me mette en position assise. Je pose ma main droite contre la table et pousse fortement. Je serre mes dents alors que mes larmes me montent aux yeux. La douleur est inimaginable. Je réussie à m'asseoir, en laissant toutefois échapper un gémissement. Je regarde les filles et Clarke ouvre les yeux. Je vois à son visage qu'elle commence à paniquer. Elle se décale d'Octavia et se relève le plus rapidement possible en arrivant à côté de moi. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et commence à me pousser alors que je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

\- Bellamy ! Ta blessure n'est pas entièrement cicatrisée, tu ne dois pas déjà te relever.

\- Je suis juste en position assise, lui dis-je. Ça va, la douleur est supportable.

\- Rallonge toi, me dit-elle. Il faut que je vérifie la plaie.

Elle m'aide à me rallonger alors que je grogne. Elle soulève le bandage et regarde. Je vois son visage se fendre d'un sourire alors que je laisse échappe un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tout va bien, me dit-elle. Tu cicatrises vraiment vite, ça fait seulement trois jours.

\- Comment ça trois jours ? m'exclamais-je. Je viens de me réveiller, je n'ai pas pu dormir trois jours, c'est impossible.

\- Nous t'avons donné beaucoup de médicaments, me dit-elle calmement. Tu te réveillais de temps en temps mais tu te rendormais automatiquement. C'est la première fois que je te parle vraiment depuis ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- C'est dingue, je ne m'en rappelle pas.

\- C'est normal, dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux. Un des effets secondaires des médicaments.

Je me relaxe à son geste. Clarke a le don pour me faire oublier la douleur.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis lorsque tu essayais de m'opérer.

\- Quelle partie ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

\- Tu me comprends, grommelais-je. Écoute, Clarke... ce que j'ai dis était vrai. Je le pensais et je le pense encore maintenant. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû le dire dans cette situation. Tu m'as dis la même chose mais tu pensais que j'allais mourir, alors peut-être...

\- Je t'aime.

Je me fige quelques seconde en la regardant. Elle vient de me dire ce que je voulais entendre depuis bien longtemps. Je lui souris alors qu'elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Je lui murmure ces mêmes mots tout contre ses lèvres. Elle mord ma lèvre du bas et se recule.

\- Clarke... est-ce que vous avez retrouvé Smith ? demandais-je.

Elle se raidit sur place pendant quelques secondes en détournant le regard. Elle repose cependant son regard sur moi.

\- Non, je suis désolée, me dit-elle en me souriant faiblement.

Je hoche la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle me cacherait quelque chose ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi puisqu'elle aurait alors répondu positivement... je repense soudainement au moment du tir.

\- Il y a aussi quelque chose... dis-je doucement. Je ne crois pas qu'il était seul.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai entendu des bruits de pas avec les siens. Je ne suis pas sûr mais peut-être avait-il un complice... je ne sais pas.

\- Très bien, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire, dit-elle, l'air inquiet. Est-ce que tu veux que je réveille Octavia ? me demande-t-elle. Je dois faire des tours de gardes de toute façon.

\- Bien-sûr.

Elle se retourne et secoue l'épaule de ma sœur le plus doucement possible. Celle-ci grogne et se réveille. Elle ouvre les yeux et les pose directement sur moi. Elle sourit et se lève subitement. Elle me prend doucement dans ses bras. Je regarde derrière son épaule et vois Clarke sortir rapidement de la tente. Quelque chose ne va pas. Octavia met ses mains sur mes joues.

\- J'ai eu peur de te perdre, grand-frère, me dit-elle.

Je lui souris et prends l'une de ses mains dans la mienne en plantant un baiser sur sa paume. Je sursaute en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la tente. Abby me voit et vient directement me voir. Elle pose sa main sur mon front et regarde ma blessure.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, me dit-elle. Tu te sens bien ?

\- Ça va, la douleur est plutôt supportable.

\- Clarke a bien refermé la blessure. Tu vas t'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Merci.

\- Bellamy... je souhaiterais m'excuser. J'ai été beaucoup trop dure avec toi. J'avais seulement peur pour Clarke... mais j'ai enfin compris que tu étais bon pour elle. Je vois dans ton regard que tu l'aimes et que tu ferais tout pour elle. C'est ce qui m'importe le plus.

Elle me regarde et me sourit légèrement. Elle me fait un petit signe de la tête et se retourne pour sortir de la tente. Ce qu'elle me dit me surprend mais je suis heureux. Je pense qu'elle est reconnaissante envers moi, du fait d'avoir pris la place de Byrne pendant la torture de Clarke...

PDV de Clarke

Je sors de la tente et marche le plus rapidement possible. Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que personne ne me suive et continue sur ma lancée. Je m'enfonce dans les bois et marche environ cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant notre ancien vaisseau. J'entre et escalade les escaliers. Je frappe à la trappe du haut et attends. Quelqu'un tire la poignée de la trappe et m'aide à monter. Miller, Murphy et Raven sont dans la pièce également. Je regarde devant moi et vois Smith dans la même position que l'était Lincoln il y a plus d'un an ; les bras en croix, torse-nu.

\- Il n'a toujours pas parlé ? demandais-je à Raven.

\- Non. Ça fait plus d'une journée qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- Très bien.

Je m'avance et m'approche juste devant lui. Il ne me regarde pas alors je prends son menton entre mes doigts et tourne violemment sa tête vers moi. Je vois de la haine dans son regard.

\- Tu vas parler, dis-je. Maintenant.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, me dit-il sèchement.

\- Tu as une langue, c'est intéressant, dis-je ironiquement.

Je me tourne et avance jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Je le regarde.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? demandais-je.

\- Tu le sais bien. Je t'aime.

\- Ça, je le sais. Le truc, c'est que tu as tiré sur quelqu'un. C'est un acte purement barbare. Ça ne peut pas être pour ça, c'est...

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Par amour on peut tout faire, Clarke. Tu te rappelles de Finn ? Massacrer 18 personnes pour toi... c'est barré quand même.

Je vois Raven frissonner juste à côté de moi.

\- Maintenant tu vas la fermer, lui dis-je fermement.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi et ça ne changera pas. Et je continuerais à dire que Bellamy n'est rien à tes côtés.

\- Bien, dis-je en avalant ma salive. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies échafaudé un plan de ce genre seul.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Arrête de mentir. Tu as un complice.

\- Non.

Je me tourne vers Miller en serrant les dents.

\- Je sais qu'il a un complice, lui dis-je doucement. Bellamy vient juste de me le dire. Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est enfui à ses côtés.

\- Il ne va pas répondre à ça, me dit Miller.

\- Je sais, pas aussi facilement, dis-je.

Je me dirige vers le chariot à la droite de la pièce et cherche l'objet de mes désirs. Je prends la grande ceinture rouge dans mes mains. C'est celle que Bellamy a utilisé lorsque nous gardions Lincoln.

\- Clarke, est-ce que tu es sûre ? me demande Murphy.

\- Ça va le faire parler, dis-je froidement.

\- Laisse-moi le faire alors.

\- Non. C'est entre lui et moi.

Je me rapproche de Smith et lui dis les mots « Dernière chance pour toi de parler ». Il tourne la tête vers le mur, n'ouvrant aucunement sa bouche. Je laisse échapper un petit sourire devant son entêtement. Je m'éloigne un peu et serre la ceinture dans ma main. Je tends mon bras vers l'arrière et l'amène rapidement en avant. Le bruit de la ceinture sur le torse de Smith est sec. Il sursaute en laissant échapper un petit cri. Je réitère l'opération une deuxième fois.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? demandais-je.

Toujours aucune réponse. Je prends encore plus d'élan et fait claquer de toute mes forces la ceinture sur lui. En ce moment, je ne pense qu'à Bellamy, allongé dans la tente d'infirmerie. Il a failli mourir à cause de cet enfoiré. Je fais claquer une nouvelle fois la ceinture alors qu'il crie. Je fais mon rôle de leader. Il faut que je sache l'identité du complice. Je répète l'opération une nouvelle fois, puis encore une, jusqu'à ce que Miller pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

\- Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, me dit-il.

\- Quelle est ta réponse ? demandais-je à Smith.

Il ne répond toujours pas. Je lâche la ceinture de ma main et m'approche de lui.

\- Je le saurais un jour ou l'autre, lui dis-je. Je reviendrais tous les jours pour te faire subir ce genre de choses et je n'abandonnerais pas. C'est compris ?

Il laisse ses yeux traîner partout autour de la pièce, sauf sur moi. Je secoue la tête et regarde son torse. Environ cinq entailles sont déjà présentes, très vives. Je regarde Smith et appuie fortement sur son entaille la plus profonde. Il crie alors que je laisse ma main sur sa blessure durant quelques secondes. Je laisse ma main retomber et regarde mes amis.

\- Donnez-lui à boire et à manger. On se retrouve ici demain, à la même heure.

Ils ne répondent pas et hochent juste leurs têtes. Ils n'ont jamais vu cette facette de moi et je peux comprendre le fait que ça les déstabilise. Ce n'est pas juste pour Bellamy mais pour le camp tout entier. Je me dois de les protéger. Je redescends du vaisseau et commence à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible sur le camp. Je dépasse la barrière et commence à me diriger vers l'infirmerie lorsque quelqu'un me prend le bras. Je regarde Mel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je dois te parler, me dit-elle. Je sais qui est le complice de Smith.

\- Dis-le moi, Mel, je t'en supplie, dis-je en la regardant intensément.

\- C'est moi.

Ma tête émet un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle prononce ces trois mots. J'ai soudainement le réflexe d'étendre mon bras et de lui foutre une baffe. Lorsque je réalise mon geste, je porte ma main sur mon ventre. Je ne voulais pas la frapper mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je la regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se mord les lèvres avec un regard peiné.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? lui demandais-je, énervée.

\- Je n'ai pas tiré sur Bellamy, je te le jure, me dit-elle. Smith m'avait donné un rendez-vous dans la forêt mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait prévu de faire ça, tu dois me croire. Lorsque j'ai entendu Bellamy, je n'ai pas compris. Smith m'a poussé derrière un arbre et lui a tiré dessus. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas bougé... puis Smith s'est mis à fuir. J'ai fais la même chose.

\- Tu as laissé Bellamy agoniser sur le sol... dis-je en murmurant mes paroles.

\- Je suis désolée, je le regrette vraiment. Tu sais que j'aime Bellamy et que je n'aurais jamais fais ça.

Je hoche la tète, encore choquée parce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je sais que je ne dois pas lui en vouloir. Seul Smith a tiré sur Bellamy.

\- Écoute-moiMel, lui dis-je. Ne dis à personne que tu étais dans la forêt, d'accord ? Je le dirais à Bellamy et seulement à lui.

\- Tu... tu ne vas rien me faire ? Me punir ou...

\- Non. Je te crois lorsque tu dis que tu n'as pas tiré sur lui.

Elle me remercie alors que je me détourne d'elle et rentre dans la tente d'infirmerie. Bellamy lève la tête dès qu'il me voit et fronce les sourcils en regardant mes mains. Je suis son regard et vois le sang sur ma main droite. Je fonce directement vers la bouteille d'alcool vers le coin de la pièce et m'en asperge les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demande-t-il, paniqué.

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment ça ce n'est pas ton... tu m'as menti... murmure-t-il.

Je me retourne vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. Heureusement qu'Octavia n'est pas dans la pièce. Je me rapproche de lui.

\- Je comprends pourquoi Octavia semblait étrange, me dit-il. Lorsque je lui ai parlé de Smith, elle a inventé une excuse et est partie. Ne me dit pas que vous l'avez retrouvé, Clarke.

\- Et alors ? dis-je. C'est une bonne nouvelle, Bellamy.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans le vaisseau.

\- Tu le tortures...

Il dit ça avec un regard choqué, comme s'il ne me reconnaissait plus. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? demandais-je dédaigneusement.

\- Comme avec Murphy ! Il faut le bannir, ou...

\- Murphy ? Très bon exemple puisque je te signale qu'il est de retour sur le camp. Tu as envie que ça fasse la même chose avec Smith ou quoi ? De plus, j'ai fais ça pour savoir son complice.

\- Et tu le sais ?

\- Oui. Pas grâce à lui mais elle est venue se dénoncer.

\- Elle ?

\- C'était Mel, lui dis-je. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne savait pas les plans d'Alex mais qu'elle était avec lui dans la foret. Je lui ai promis de ne le répéter à personne d'autre que toi. Je la protège.

\- Tu as raison, me dit-il. Mais tu dois relâcher Smith.

\- Je ne peux pas. Il a failli te tuer, est-ce que tu l'as oublié ?

\- Si tu continues à le torturer de cette façon, je ne te reconnaîtrais plus.

\- Bien ! dis-je presque en hurlant. Je vais le bannir, t'es content ?

\- Oui !

Je pince mes lèvres, en me détournant de lui. Je marche jusqu'à l'entrée de la tente et m'arrête juste avant de pouvoir sortir. Je me retourne vers Bellamy.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, lui dis-je calmement. Tu l'as frappé parce qu'il m'avait juste serré un peu trop fortement le bras. Et s'il avait tenté de me tuer ? Tu m'en veux pour ce que je viens de faire alors que ça aurait été la même chose de ton côté. J'en ai marre que tu me blâme pour rien. Il y a un an tu faisais la même chose avec Lincoln, et est-ce que je t'en ai voulu ? Non.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Clarke, me dit-il en me regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui change ?

\- Nous sommes en couple, maintenant. Nous devons nous faire confiance et nous dire les choses...

Je secoue la tête avant de sortir de la tente. Je dois libérer Smith et le bannir. Et aussi le prévenir que, si je le vois ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois autour du camp, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer de mes propres mains.

* * *

**Clarke en mode badass, et ouais ! J'ai essayé de la faire un peu correspondre, dans ce chapitre, à son caractère dans la saison 2 : combattante et déterminée. Elle n'est pas méchante, bien-sûr, mais il faut bien qu'elle soit dure de temps en temps.**

**Sinon, j'ai déjà écris 7 chapitre pour ma prochaine fiction, et oui ! Je la publierais après la fin de celle-ci, pas d'inquiétude !**

**\- Amandine.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 - Ultimatum.

PDV de Clarke

Je croise les bras alors qu'Octavia et Lincoln argumentent juste devant moi. Je me frotte légèrement le front en réfléchissant. La voix d'Octavia me vrille les tympans et je commence à regretter d'avoir laissé Lincoln la faire entrer dans la tente.

\- Partir du camp ? s'exclame Octavia. C'est une mauvaise idée, nous n'y arriveront jamais par nous-mêmes !

\- On en a tous marre d'être dépendants des adultes, lui dit Lincoln. Il nous faut un camp avec seulement les jeunes.

\- Mais...

\- J'en avais parlé avec Bellamy, l'informais-je. Il m'avait dit oui, que ce serait bien pour tout le monde. Le problème n'est pas là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est au niveau de l'endroit ?

\- Non, dit Lincoln. On retournerait près du vaisseau.

\- Le problème, dis-je, c'est que nous devons en informer les Terriens pour qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas.

Octavia me regarde et écarquille ses yeux. Elle regarde Lincoln puis moi, bouche-bée. Je ferme les yeux en attendant sa réponse.

\- C'est une mission suicide, me dit-elle. Clarke, tu sais très bien qu'ils nous en veulent encore de la mort de Finn. Puis... ils n'ont même pas respectés leur marché avec nous.

\- Je le sais, dis-je, mais on est obligés de faire ça.

\- Très bien mais alors j'irai, dit-elle.

\- Non, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils veulent le leader du camp. C'est soit Bellamy, soit moi. Or, Bellamy est toujours blessé donc c'est hors de question qu'il y aille.

\- Sa blessure date d'il y a trois semaines.

\- Je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas à lui d'y aller.

Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches doucement et commence à faire les cents pas. Je sais très bien que Bellamy va être du côté de sa sœur et va vouloir m'empêcher d'y aller. Il va falloir que je négocie.

\- Clarke... dit Octavia en se mettant devant moi. Si tu vas là-bas, tu vas te faire tuer.

\- Non.

\- Écoute-moi. Déjà, la dernière fois, tu as failli agresser Lexa parce qu'elle avait brisé notre alliance.

\- Finn est mort pour rien, Octavia ! Ma réaction était complètement normale, puisqu...

\- De plus, dit-elle en m'interrompant, plus de la moitié des Terriens t'en veulent encore d'avoir tué leurs compagnons.

\- C'était il y a quelques mois, ils ne vont pas...

\- Ce sont des Terriens, Clarke !

Je la regarde avec des gros yeux alors qu'elle hausse le ton devant moi. Si elle a peur pour moi alors que dira Bellamy ? Je mets l'une de mes mains derrière ma nuque et essaye de me concentrer.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, lui dis-je. J'emmènerais deux personnes avec moi, dont Lincoln.

\- Pourquoi Lincoln ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je connais la langue des Terriens, ça peut être utile, dit-il.

\- Tu me l'as apprise. Moi aussi je veux venir.

\- Octavia... dit Lincoln. Si Bellamy laisse Clarke partir, tu penses qu'il te laissera y aller avec elle ? Les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde ?

Octavia commence à grogner et grommeler quelques mots incompréhensibles.

\- Maintenant je dois aller le dire à Bellamy... murmurais-je.

\- Je pense que nous devrions partir de nuit, me dit Lincoln. Avec le trajet.

\- Tu as raison, lui dis-je. Je vais le dire à Bellamy quelques minutes avant le départ.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Il va prévoir un plan pour que je n'y aille pas, lui dis-je. Si je lui dis ce soir, juste avant le départ, il ne va pas avoir le choix.

\- À tes risques et périls, me dit Octavia en sortant de la tente.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en sortant juste derrière elle. Je regarde autour de moi et vois Bellamy superviser le travail des autres autour. Il est torse-nu et tout en sueur. Cela fait une semaine qu'il a reprit le travail et ça m'inquiète toujours autant. Je sais que sa blessure est bien cicatrisée mais cela me fait toujours un peu peur. Je ris toute seule en voyant le groupe de filles à côté, le regardant au lieu de travailler. Il fait toujours autant de l'effet, cicatrice ou pas. Il faut que je profite de lui maintenant, parce que ce soir il ne sera pas d'aussi bonne humeur...

Je m'approche de lui par derrière et entoure sa taille de mes petits bras, en posant mon front contre ses omoplates. Je l'entends rire et il se retourne entrelaçant ses deux mains aux miennes.

\- Quoi de neuf, princesse ?

\- Rien, j'étais juste en train de t'admirer, de loin...

\- Et bien tu sais quoi ? dit-il en se rapprochant de moi et en m'embrassant le cou. Et si on allait dans notre tente, histoire que tu m'admires de plus près ?

\- Ne me tentes pas, lui dis-je en étendant mon cou. Tu pourrais faire cette proposition à l'une des filles derrière, je pense qu'elles diront oui tout de suite.

\- C'est dommage, il n'y en a qu'une que je veux dans mon lit...

Je ris en me reculant et en lui prenant les joues pour l'embrasser. Nous rions dans notre baiser lorsque nous entendons l'une des filles dire derrière nous « Bellarke... ». Je m'éloigne de lui.

\- Bon, retourne travailler, lui dis-je.

\- Tu es sûre ? me demande-t-il. Ça va être la partie où je vais devoir aider les filles là-bas, puisqu'elles ne travaillent presque plus. Je ne veux pas que tu sois trop jalouse.

Je le regarde et réfléchie quelques secondes. Il est torse-nu et il va devoir être proches des filles...

\- J'ai une idée, dis-je.

Il hausse l'un de ses sourcils alors que je noue mes bras autour de son cou et que je pose mes lèvres sauvagement contre les siennes. Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève de terre alors que je caresse sa langue avec la mienne. Notre baiser est intense et passionné. Il me repose sur le sol mais continue à m'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je m'éloigne pour reprendre mon souffle. Je le regarde.

\- Maintenant, tu vas penser à notre baiser durant une vingtaine de minutes, lui dis-je. Je pense que je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire. Tu es tout à moi.

\- Tu es vraiment cruelle, dit-il en riant.

\- Je sais. Allez, travaille.

\- Bien, madame.

Je ris et me retourne.

PDV de Bellamy

Je la regarde partir, le sourire aux lèvres. J'humecte mes lèvres et me tourne vers les autres pour continuer à travailler.

\- Je dois mettre où cette bûche ? me demande Murphy.

\- Dans ton... dans la réserve, je veux dire, dis-je en souriant et en me raclant la gorge.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin, me dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je ris tout seul et aide Fox à porter le reste des bûches. Je regarde au loin et vois Clarke parlant à sa mère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se disent mais elles commencent à rire. Je suis content de voir que les choses s'arrangent entre elles... Clarke et moi en avons parlés, récemment, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à pardonner à sa mère.

\- Bellamy ! s'écrie Monroe derrière moi. C'est beaucoup trop lourd, j'en ai marre.

\- Repose-toi, lui dis-je en lui prenant les bûches des mains.

\- Non, c'est bon, il faut juste que j'aille prendre de l'eau.

\- Monroe, prends une pause autrement il risque de t'arriver des problèmes, lui dis-je. Tu travailles beaucoup trop.

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qui a une blessure sous la poitrine, pas moi.

\- Je m'en suis remis, dis-je en riant. Va te reposer, Monroe.

Elle accepte et part. J'essaye d'aider le plus possible les autres autour même si Clarke m'en voudrait. Il faut que je me ménage à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et continue à travailler. Nous sommes en train de fabriquer de nouvelles tables en bois, encore et encore.

Je regarde le travail trois heures après. Nous en avons fabriqués cinq en tout et je suis fier de nous. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et tout le monde commence à repartir dans leurs tentes. Je me dirige vers la mienne à mon tour. J'entre, enfile un t-shirt et m'assois sur mon lit. J'attends quelques secondes dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Clarke entre également. Je me lève, lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Je laisse mes mains courir le long de son corps alors qu'elle approfondit le baiser. Je commence à soulever son t-shirt lorsqu'elle m'arrête en se reculant.

\- J'aurais vraiment adoré faire ça, me dit-elle, mais je dois te parler.

\- Tu as l'air sérieuse, dis-je en souriant et en commençant à embrasser sa ligne de mâchoire.

\- C'est parce que C'EST sérieux.

Je soupire me recule. Je croise mes bras et la regarde, en haussant l'un de mes sourcils. Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait le faire, me dit-elle.

\- Clarke... dis-je en la regardant profondément. Si tu parles de sexe, je pense que c'est un peu trop tard...

\- Bellamy ! s'exclame-t-elle en riant tout de même. Je veux parler de quitter le camp. Il faut qu'on parte.

\- D'accord, dis-je en hochant la tête. On va le faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Le plus rapidement possible.

\- Bien. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ton visage est si concerné.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il faut qu'on avertisse les Terriens, me dit-elle. S'ils ne savent pas qu'on change de camp, ils risquent de nous attaquer, nous prenant pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non.

Je décroise mes bras et me retourne vers la table de la tente. Je m'approche et regarde les dessins de Clarke, ne voulant pas argumenter avec elle.

\- Bellamy.

\- Clarke.

\- Regarde-moi.

\- Bien, dis-je en me retournant. La réponse est toujours non. Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

\- Je pense que Lexa m'aime bien, me dit-elle. Je pourrais...

\- Attends... quand tu me disais « il faut qu'_on_ avertisse les Terriens », tu pensais à toi ?

\- Bien-sûr. Tu sais très bien que Lexa ne fait confiance qu'à moi, puis je suis le leader de ce camp avec toi.

\- Donc je vais y aller.

\- Non, tu es encore blessé, c'est hors-de-question. Je dois y aller.

\- Clarke, ils te détestent. Lexa t'aime bien mais les autres sont tous en colère contre ce que tu as fais aux autres Terriens.

\- Je le sais... mais j'essayerais d'argumenter. Puis je prendrais quelques uns de nos hommes avec moi.

\- Je suis désolé mais la réponse est non Clarke.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de ta part. Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps.

Sur ses mots, elle tourne les talons et sort de notre tente. Je serre les dents et la suis. Elle continue à marcher jusqu'au milieu du camp, vers le camp où nous travaillions les bûches. Je lui attrape l'avant-bras et la retourne vers moi.

\- Lâche-moi, me dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demandais-je, énervé.

\- J'ai pris Lincoln et Miller avec moi, me dit-elle. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Nous partons maintenant.

Je lui lâche violemment son bras alors que je commence à hausser la voix.

\- Est-ce que tu te FOUS de moi, Clarke ? dis-je, agressivement. Tu me préviens seulement maintenant ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Mon problème c'est que je savais que tu allais dire non, dit-elle en hurlant à son tour. JE DOIS Y ALLER ! Tout le monde veut partir de ce camp alors je vais aller demander à Lexa la permission !

\- Je t'ai dis NON !

\- Je me FICHES de ce que tu puisses me dire ! crie-t-elle en enlevant son bras de ma main. Je suis assez responsable pour prendre mes propres décisions.

\- Alors POURQUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue m'en parler ?! Tu aurais juste pu partir comme ça, parce que...

\- Tu es mon copain, Bellamy ! Je voulais te le dire puisque, apparemment, on se dit les choses dans un couple. Tiens, tu te rappelles qui m'a dit cette phrase ? TOI !

\- Tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête ! Dès que tu as une idée en tête, tu fonces tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences !

\- Je dois y aller.

Je la regarde. Elle a les yeux toutes rouges et ses yeux me jettent un regard noir. Je suis tellement énervé contre elle, tellement énervé, que ces mots s'échappent de ma bouche.

\- Si tu pars, c'est fini.

Bien-sûr que je ne le pense pas. Je l'aime, et même si elle prend ce genre de décision dans mon dos, je ne la quitterais jamais. Mais c'est ma seule chance. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise et je les vois se remplir tout à coup de larmes. Ma petite-amie pleure devant moi et je ne peux rien dire ou faire qui puisse changer ça. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle pousse violemment mon torse avec ses deux mains. Je me recule alors qu'elle continue, me donnant plusieurs coups.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! crie-t-elle en pleurant. Si je pars, ce ne sera pas fini entre nous ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, tu...

\- Ah oui ? dis-je en attrapant ses deux mains. Tu veux parier ?

Son visage est si proche du mien... j'aimerais effacer ses larmes mais il ne faut pas que je faiblisse. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est l'embrasser une dernière fois. Je relâche ses mains et pose mes mains sur ses joues, en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou alors que nous partageons un baiser intense et fiévreux. Si elle part, elle ne sera plus ma petite-amie. Or, je sais qu'elle partira. Je mets tout mon amour dans ce baiser parce qu'il sera sans doute le dernier que nous allons partager. Notre histoire d'amour ne sera pas terminée pour toujours parce qu'elle est la femme de ma vie... cependant, lorsqu'elle reviendra, je ne flancherais pas. Elle devra se battre pour me récupérer.

Je me détache de ses lèvres et ouvre mes yeux. Nous nous regardons durant quelques secondes, intensément.

\- Pars... mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je saute dans tes bras à ton retour et que je t'accueille à bras ouverts, dis-je doucement en durcissant mon regard. Si tu pars, il n'existera plus de toi et moi.

Je relâche ses joues et pars sans me retourner une seule fois vers elle. Je ne veux pas voir ses yeux mouillés, me regardant tristement. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire. J'entends ses pas partir vers la forêt. Elle a fait son choix.

PDV de Clarke

Je le regarde partir au loin, la vision brouillée par mes larmes. Deux choix s'offrent à moi. Soit je retourne à ses côtés et je suis heureuse mais les autres ne le seront pas, puisque nous n'aurons pas de camp à nous. Soit je pars et le camp est heureux mais je ne le serais pas, puisque je n'aurais plus Bellamy à mes côtés. Les leaders font ce qu'ils pensent être juste ? Mon peuple doit passer avant tout.

Je me retourne et fais signe à Miller et Lincoln de me suivre alors que j'essuie mes larmes. Je sais que Bellamy ne pensait pas vouloir rompre avec moi mais qu'il y a été obligé pour m'empêcher de partir. Je sais que, vu sa fierté, il va me donner du fil à retordre à mon retour. Je vais devoir me battre pour le récupérer.

\- Clarke... dit Miller. Est-ce que tu es sûre de ton choix ? Tu risques de tout perdre dans cette histoire.

\- Je le sais, dis-je doucement en marchant. Un leader doit savoir se sacrifier pour le bien des autres... tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Si Bellamy et moi ne nous remettons pas ensemble rapidement, je ne vais pas le supporter. Il est tout ce que j'ai.

* * *

**L'EPISODE 16 ! Ouah ! Beaucoup et beaucoup de moments Bellarke, c'est juste parfait et super mignon. (bon, les scénaristes nous torturent un peu à la toute fin, mais je préfère leur faire confiance)**

**Vous me détestez là, avec ce chapitre, pas vrai ? Vous pensiez que rien n'allait se passer entre ces deux là ? ERREUR ! Vous allez adorer me détester. D'ailleurs, n'en voulez pas trop à Clarke... elle souhaite faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son peuple, ce qui pourrait les rendre heureux. Elle souhaite être le moins égoïste possible.**

**Sinon, cette fiction fera 23 chapitres. Voilà, je vous l'annonce. Encore trois chapitres, et ce sera fini. Cela va être dur de vous laissez, mais j'espère que vous allez me suivre avec ma future fiction (qui, je le rappelle, se passe dans les temps modernes : Clarke et Bellamy doivent faire croire qu'ils sont en couple)**

**\- Amandine.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 – Manque de confiance.

PDV de Bellamy

\- Bellamy Blake, ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite sinon je t'envois Octavia !

Je grogne alors que je m'extirpe de ma tente en enfilant un t-shirt. Raven est en train de crier mon nom depuis plus de dix minutes mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter la chaleur de mon lit. Je cours jusqu'à sa tente où se trouvent Wick et Octavia. Raven tient un talkie-walkie dans sa main droite et me regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandais-je.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Clarke, me dit Raven.

\- Comment c'est possible ? dis-je en essayant de calmer le ton de ma voix. Elle n'est pas revenue à ce que je sache.

\- Je lui ai filé un talkie-walkie avant qu'elle parte.

\- Encore quelque chose qu'elle ne m'a pas dit...

\- Elle revient dans la journée avec Lincoln et Miller.

\- Super. Autre chose ?

Raven me regarde en haussant les sourcils et Octavia secoue la tête de gauche à droite, une lueur triste dans le regard. J'essaye de rester impassible et de ne pas trop réfléchir. Ma sœur me regarde.

\- Elle est vivante, je pensais que tu serais heureux, me dit Octavia.

\- Je le suis. On a pas eu de nouvelles depuis trois jours et maintenant on en a. C'est chouette. Je retourne me coucher.

Je vois leurs regards désorientés alors que je me retourne et que je quitte la tente. Je sais très bien que quelqu'un va m'empêcher de partir alors je marche le plus rapidement possible. Je sens tout de même un bras sur mon arme et je me retourne. Octavia se trouve devant moi, les bras croisés.

\- Tu agis comme un abruti, me dit-elle.

\- Je suis ton grand frère, tu m'as toujours connu comme ça.

Je me retourne de nouveau pour partir alors qu'elle me devance et me coupe la route.

\- Non, me dit-elle. Tu étais comme ça avant. Depuis que tu es en couple avec Clarke, tu as changé, et en bien.

\- C'est dommage que je ne sois plus avec alors.

\- Ça va s'arranger. Tout ira bien pour vous.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Octavia. J'en ai juste MARRE que Clarke fasse tout ce dont elle a envie sans connaître mon avis. Elle agit mais ne parle pas.

\- Bell... elle t'en a parlé juste avant, tu le sais bien.

\- D'accord mais qu'en est-il de Smith ? Quand elle l'a torturé comme un chien sans me le dire ?

\- Comme un chien ? Tu veux que je te ramène Lincoln devant toi ?

\- C'est fini entre Clarke et moi, O'. Fais-toi une raison.

Je pars, la laissant toute seule. Je l'entends me crier « Vous êtes amoureux ! » alors que j'entre de nouveau dans ma tente. Je frappe mon poing sur mon lit à plusieurs reprises. Je sais que je pourrais arracher le talkie-walkie des mains de Raven et parler à Clarke mais je ne le ferais pas. Je suis un Blake, j'ai une fierté. Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir et me réveiller seulement dans une semaine. J'aurais aimé que rien de tout cela n'arrive. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et pose mon avant-bras en travers de mes yeux. Je vais me reposer avant son arrivée. Ça promet d'être mouvementé.

PDV de Clarke

\- On est bientôt arrivés, dis-je en voyant le camp au loin devant moi.

\- Enfin ! s'exclame Miller. Je n'en pouvais plus de la marche.

\- Je te signale qu'on a fait pleins de pauses à cause de toi, lui dis-je en soupirant.

\- Désolé princesse, je suis fatigué facilement en ce moment.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Je serre mes dents en entendant le surnom que Miller vient de me donner. Je risque de ne plus l'entendre durant quelques temps si Bellamy ne me pardonne pas. Je suis complètement stressée à l'idée de revenir au camp. Cela fait trois jours que je suis partie. Trois jours.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Clarke, me dit Lincoln.

Je ne réponds pas et accélère mes pas. Le camp n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous. Miller et Lincoln commencent à parler mais je ne les écoute pas. Je me demande comment les choses vont se passer. Est-ce qu'il m'ignorera ? Est-ce qu'il me parlera ? Est-ce qu'il oubliera tout et me sautera dans les bras ? Cela serait beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Je vois la barrière au loin et souffle doucement. Les gardes nous aperçoivent et ouvrent automatiquement la barrière.

\- Ils sont de retour ! crient-ils.

Nous arrivons jusqu'à la barrière où les gardent nous sourient. Je m'avance automatiquement vers le camp en regardant autour de moi. Octavia se trouve au loin en train de parler avec Raven. Celle-ci m'aperçoit et me lance un très grand sourire. Octavia se retourne enfin et court vers moi. Elle me fonce dessus en m'enlaçant. Je ris en enroulant mes bras autour d'elle.

\- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? demandais-je en me séparant d'elle.

\- Je ne parlais qu'à Raven et Wick... dit-elle. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire des blagues scientifiques sur l'hélium et l'argon... je ne comprenais même pas.

\- Explique-moi la blague, je suis preneuse !

\- C'était tellement compliqué que je ne l'ai même pas retenue alors c'est pour dire...

Je ris de nouveau alors qu'elle regarde par dessus mon épaule. Elle s'élance derrière moi et elle saute dans les bras de Lincoln en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je commence à rire. Lincoln garde les yeux ouverts, surprit par la sauvagerie de sa petite-amie. Je me fige soudainement en voyant Bellamy sortir de sa tente derrière eux. Il regarde sa sœur puis tourne son regard vers moi. Je ne capte rien dans ses yeux. Pas d'amour. Pas de tendresse. Rien.

Je garde mes yeux rivés sur lui alors qu'il s'approche de moi en contournant Lincoln et Octavia. Il s'arrête juste devant moi et me regarde.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, me dit-il.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, dis-je doucement. Bellamy, je...

\- Tu as sans doute besoin qu'on réunisse tout le monde ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, pour raconter votre petite escapade. Tout le monde a envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense.

\- D'accord...

Il hoche la tête et traverse le camp pour avertir tout le monde. Je ne bouge pas pendant quelques temps. Cette conversation était vraiment étrange et froide. Je ne vais pas supporter cette situation. Je m'approche d'Octavia et de Lincoln doucement. Ils ont arrêtés de s'embrasser, dieu merci.

\- Octavia... dis-je. Est-ce que Bellamy m'en veut toujours ?

Je vois une lueur de tristesse dans son regard alors qu'elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne fait jamais ça normalement. Ma gorge se bloque alors que je comprends peu à peu ce qu'il se passe.

\- C'est définitivement fini, c'est ça ? demandais-je, la voix tremblante.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke.

Je sens des larmes sur ma joue alors que je les essuie rapidement. Bellamy et moi ne sommes plus en couple. Je savais qu'il allait m'en vouloir à mon retour mais je ne pensais pas que son ultimatum allait être réel. Octavia met ses deux mains sur mes joues alors que j'enfonce ma tête dans son épaule. Je m'empêche de pleurer. Ce n'est pas impossible de recoller les morceaux. Je dois juste regagner sa confiance.

\- Ça ne sera jamais fini, O', lui dis-je en me reculant et en la regardant. Je vais tout faire pour.

\- Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, dit-elle en souriant. Cela va sûrement prendre du temps mais tout va s'arranger.

Je hoche la tête alors que tout le camp se réunit autour de nous. Octavia se recule et me laisse avec Miller et Lincoln au milieu. Le camp se place en arc de cercle autour de nous.

\- Nous avons réussi, dis-je. Miller, Lincoln et moi avons parlés à Lexa et Indra et elles sont d'accord pour qu'on obtienne notre camp à nous. De plus, j'en ai parlé à ma mère il y a trois jours et elle ne voit pas d'inconvénient à tout ceci. Cependant, j'aimerais qu'on reste ici encore quelques semaines, histoire de tout préparer au mieux. Ensuite, nous obtiendrons notre indépendance.

Je m'arrête à bout de souffle. Ils applaudissent mon discours et je vois des sourires sur leurs visages. Jasper pousse quelques personnes et vient m'enlacer. Je lui rends son étreinte en fermant les yeux. Jasper est vraiment l'un de mes amis les plus proches.

\- Merci, Clarke.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu sais. Merci à toi de me soutenir après tout ce temps.

Je m'éloigne de lui et lui souris. J'ai seulement discuté avec Lexa. Je n'ai rien fait de plus, je n'ai rien fait de dangereux. Le groupe commence à se dispatcher.

\- Attendez ! m'exclamais-je. Vu que nous allons être livrés à nous-même, j'aimerais que tout le monde apprenne à manier l'arc. Je pense que c'est indispensable si nous voulons quitter ce camp. Bellamy, ça ne te dérangera pas de nous apprendre ?

\- Pas de problème.

\- Merci. On commencera dans une à deux semaines si tout le monde est d'accord.

Il hoche légèrement la tête vers moi et part vers notre tente. Notre tente ? Sa tente ? Ma tente ? Comment est-ce que je dois l'appeler maintenant ? Je mets mes mains sur mes hanches et regarde mon auditoire.

\- Vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches, dis-je. La réunion est terminée.

Je pars en poussant quelques personnes sur le passage. J'entre directement dans la tente que Bellamy et moi partageons. Il me tourne le dos.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dis-je.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi, dit-il sans se retourner.

\- De nous.

\- Il n'y a plus de nous qui tienne à ce que je sache.

Je sens de la chaleur émaner de mes joues. Sa phrase est cruelle. Je m'avance vers lui et empoigne ses deux épaules, le retournant violemment vers moi. Il fronce les sourcils alors que je le relâche.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi, lui dis-je. Je pense que ça suffit pour...

\- Non, Clarke, justement. Ça ne suffit pas. Je t'aime et tu m'as trahis. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis. Tu es partie.

\- Et heureusement, pas vrai ? Nous avons obtenu le camp et je ne suis pas morte. Cela devrait être suffisant.

\- Et bien ça ne l'est pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais que...

\- Tu ne sais pas, Clarke. Laisse-moi du temps. Je ne peux plus te faire confiance pour l'instant, est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?

\- Je...

Je ne sais plus quoi répondre à tout ça. Je ne veux pas être la petite-amie chiante, qui supplie son copain de la reprendre. Il faut que je sois patiente... si je continue à argumenter cela va devenir insupportable. Je dois lui laisser le temps de réfléchir en priant pour qu'il prenne la meilleure décision possible pour nous deux.

\- D'accord, dis-je finalement. Je comprends.

Je vois à son regard qu'il est surprit. Il s'attendait à ce que j'argumente, que je pleure ou que je me dispute avec lui. Je me retourne et traverse la tente sans dire un mot de plus. Je m'arrête à l'entrée et me tourne vers lui.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'abandonne, lui dis-je. Je vais tout faire pour regagner ta confiance. Tu ne te débarrassera pas aussi facilement de moi.

Il me regarde et ses lèvres s'étirent pour former un léger sourire. Il me sourit tendrement. Je mords ma lèvre en souriant à mon tour et sors de la tente. Je scrute aux alentours jusqu'à trouver Murphy. Je m'avance vers lui.

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander, lui dis-je.

\- Hors de question.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander. « Est-ce que tu pourrais surveiller Bellamy ? » parce que Mel va vouloir le draguer.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? demandais-je en rougissant.

\- Ça se voit sur ta figure, dit-il en secouant la tête. Clarke, franchement, je n'ai jamais vu Bellamy regarder quelqu'un comme il le fait avec toi. Il est fou de toi, je le pense sérieusement. Il est en colère contre toi en ce moment mais ça va passer. Il est juste un peu abruti.

\- Merci, Murphy.

\- Je te dis juste la vérité. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

Je souris et lui tourne le dos. Il fait bientôt nuit, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. Je me dirige vers ma tente et m'arrête subitement devant l'entrée. Est-ce que je dois dormir avec Bellamy alors que nous sommes séparés ? Je commence à me mordre le pouce en réfléchissant. J'entre seulement la tête dans la tente pour voir où est Bellamy. Il est allongé sur le sol, torse-nu, et a les yeux fermés. Il me laisse le lit. J'entre complètement et enlève mes chaussures le plus silencieusement possible. Je grimpe doucement sur le lit et me glisse sous les couvertures, habillée.

\- Tu peux te déshabiller, murmure-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Je t'ai déjà vue nue.

\- Je sais, mais... non, tu as raison.

Je m'installe en position assise et enlève mon pantalon en gardant mes sous-vêtements. Je fais passer mon t-shirt au dessus de ma tête et regarde Bellamy. Il me regarde mais pas dans le blanc des yeux. Je lève les miens au ciel et lui balance violemment mon t-shirt au visage.

\- N'en profite pas pour regarder, dis-je en riant doucement.

\- Je reste un homme, dit-il en souriant.

Il ferme de nouveau ses yeux et place mon t-shirt sous sa tête en s'en servant comme d'un oreiller. Je regarde mon lit et vois deux couvertures. Je lui en tends une et il me remercie sans même me regarder. Je me glisse de nouveau sous les couvertures et ferme mes yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, Bellamy, chuchotais-je.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke.

Je soupire sans bruit alors qu'il utilise mon vrai prénom. Apparemment, je ne mérite plus le titre de « princesse » pour lui. Je prends conscience de mes mensonges envers lui. La marque sur le bras, la torture de Smith, le départ chez les Terriens... je lui ai menti tout ce temps. Je comprends sa réaction. S'il accepte de me récupérer, je lui dirais tout. Plus de secrets entre nous.

\- Je suis désolée, Bell... murmurais-je le plus doucement possible.

\- Je le sais... murmure-t-il à son tour.

\- Je t'aime, reniflais-je doucement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Clarke.

Une larme roule le long de ma joue. Le problème, ce n'est pas notre manque d'amour mais c'est moi. Je suis le problème dans notre couple. J'inspire doucement et m'endors après ses paroles.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera rapidement mis en ligne, j'espère que vous êtes contents... Même si ça vous rapproche un peu de la fin... MAIS ça vous rapproche aussi de ma nouvelle fiction ! Je suis tellement pressée que vous la découvriez... je suis excitée comme une puce ! J'ai déjà montré quelques chapitres à ma sœur et elle commence à devenir accro, c'est bon signe... (même si c'est exténuant, vu qu'elle me demande tout le temps de continuer à écrire). BREF ! BISOUS, JE VOUS AIME LES GENS !**

**\- Amandine.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 - Quand tout tourne au drame.

PDV de Clarke

Cela fait environ trois semaines depuis mon retour au camp. Cela fait trois semaines que je cohabite avec Bellamy dans notre tente, en tout bien tout honneur, bien-sûr. Une nuit sur deux je dors sur le sol et une nuit sur deux nous échangeons nos places. Malheureusement, notre relation est quelque peu chaotique... nous nous disputons constamment. Il n'aime pas mes décisions et je n'aime pas les siennes... et au final je concède. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit encore plus énervé envers moi. Je respecte ses idées.

Je me balade, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, sur le camp. Je regarde au loin et scrute l'orée de la foret. Je vois le dos de quatre personnes formant une ligne. Ils tiennent chacun un arc dans la main et essayent depuis quelques minutes de tirer sur une cible au loin. Apparemment ce n'est pas très bon, puisque Bellamy n'arrête pas de leur crier dessus depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas ça, ce n'est pas bon pour eux. Ils ont besoin de temps pour apprendre à tirer à l'arc, c'est normal.

Je m'approche peu à peu d'eux et surtout de Bellamy. Il a les bras croisés et se tient derrière eux. Je me place à côté de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas en leur criant dessus que ça va arranger les choses.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ton problème, répond-il froidement.

\- Je te signale que nous sommes tous les deux les leaders de ce camp. Si tu les martyrises, cela devient mon problème.

\- En quoi ?

\- Ils deviendront moins performant pour couper du bois, se blesseront beaucoup plus facilement et...

\- D'accord, me coupe-t-il. J'essayerais de me calmer.

\- Merci.

Il hoche la tête vers moi, signifiant la fin de notre conversation. Nos échanges sont devenus comme ça. Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines nous étions en couple... Je commence à m'éloigner alors qu'il me prend l'avant-bras. Je me retourne vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes t'entraîner ? me demande-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne compte pas m'entraîner. Tu sais très bien que je déteste les armes.

\- Clarke, tu dois apprendre à manier l'arc. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es avec moi le leader de ce camp. Tu dois savoir comment défendre notre peuple.

\- Je manierais le bâton électrique s'il le faut, dis-je.

\- Clarke, je ne discute pas.

\- Bien. Passe-moi un arc. Je m'entraînerais dans le courant de la journée dans la forêt.

Il acquiesce en tendant le bras derrière lui et en me passant un arc et un carquois comprenant une dizaine de flèches. Je le prends et le remercie. Je me retourne et pars. Je me dirige vers la tente d'infirmerie et croise Octavia sur la route.

\- Tu ne t'entraînes pas ? lui demandais-je.

\- Je sais manier l'arc depuis le tout début. Souviens-toi que mon frère est le meilleur tireur de ce camp.

\- Bien-sûr, c'est évident.

\- Et toi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas apprendre.

\- Je vais devoir malheureusement... ton frère vient de m'obliger.

\- Quand il veut quelque chose il l'obtient apparemment. Tu vas l'écouter ?

\- Il vaut mieux si je ne veux pas qu'il me tue. Je vais juste à l'infirmerie chercher des bandages au cas où et je vais aller m'entraîner dans la forêt.

\- Bonne chance.

Je lui souris et pars dans la tente d'infirmerie. J'entre et me dirige automatiquement vers les trousses de secours. Je suis tellement maladroite, je sais très bien que je vais me blesser. Je prépare mon kit de soin alors que ma mère rentre dans la tente.

\- Je rêve ou tu as un arc et des flèches à tes pieds ? me demande-t-elle en riant.

\- Bellamy m'oblige à apprendre, dis-je en le grommelant.

\- Il a raison, il faut que tu sois prête à toute éventualité.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de son côté, dis-je en souriant et en la regardant.

\- Seulement quand il a raison, dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions toujours ensemble.

\- Il n'est pas si mauvais, je ne le déteste pas... je suis même triste que vous ne soyez plus en couple. Vous étiez très heureux.

\- Effectivement, répondis-je en souriant. Je suis toujours heureuse, maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'ai parlé avec Bellamy, hier...

\- D'accord, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. À quel propos ?

\- Il m'a dit que tu faisais beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment.

\- Quoi ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit, je ne savais pas... je sais que je me réveille en pleine nuit en ce moment mais je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait remarqué.

\- Apparemment si. Tu cries quelques fois le nom de Finn et tu bouges énormément dans ton sommeil.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit, maman. J'irai parler à Bellamy.

\- Chérie, si tu veux en parler je...

\- Non, ça ira.

Je prends la trousse de secours, l'arc et les flèches et sors rapidement de la tente. Je marche très vite jusqu'à Bellamy alors que le vent chasse mes larmes. Je n'aime pas repenser à Finn, pas de cette manière. J'ai ces cauchemars depuis trois semaines... depuis mon retour.

Je me précipite vers Bellamy et le pousse en arrière. Il me regarde, désarçonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? me demande-t-il.

\- De quel droit est-ce que tu parles à ma mère de mes cauchemars ? demandais-je violemment. Tu aurais pu venir m'en parler au lieu d'aller voir la personne censée être ton ennemie.

\- Déjà, dit-il en croisant ses bras, ce n'est pas mon ennemie. Et je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé mais je m'inquiétais pour toi !

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, dis-je en portant l'une de mes mains à mes cheveux. C'est juste que... enfin... c'est que...

Je ferme les yeux une à deux secondes, ne sachant quoi dire. Je regarde Bellamy, qui décroise ses bras et s'approche de moi. Je hausse la tête vers lui en soupirant.

\- Tu chassais mes cauchemars, dis-je en le murmurant presque. Dans tes bras, la nuit, je me sentais en sécurité. Je fais ces cauchemars depuis trois semaines mais ça va s'arrêter, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant je devrais peut-être changer de tente, pour ne plus te déranger.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas, Clarke, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'avais juste peur pour toi. Je veux que tu restes dans notre tente.

\- Merci...

Il me sourit doucement alors que je me penche et récupère mes affaires. Je me retourne et m'engage directement dans la forêt. Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans les bois jusqu'à ne plus voir le camp au loin derrière moi. Je trouve un petit endroit à l'écart avec peu d'arbres. Je laisse mon sac à dos tomber sur le sol et prends l'arc à poulie dans mes mains. Je regarde devant moi et prends un arbre comme cible. Je place une flèche sur la corde et la tire lentement vers moi. Je ne sais même pas si je dois garder les deux yeux ouverts ou pas. Je tente et tire la flèche les deux yeux ouverts. C'est une catastrophe. La flèche retombe à quelques mètres de l'arbre. Je n'ai pas assez de force et de plus je ne vise pas bien. Je soupire et reprends une flèche. Je suis complètement stressée, ça doit être pour ça. Je décoche la flèche et la tire le plus possible vers moi. Ma main tenant l'arc tremble alors que je lâche la corde. C'est un peu mieux mais ce n'est pas glorieux. Je recommence une nouvelle fois. Je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, c'est du n'importe quoi.

Je lâche l'arc sur le sol et le balance loin de moi avec mon pied. Je m'adosse à l'arbre derrière moi et me laisse glisser pour m'asseoir sur le sol. Je commence à jouer avec les feuilles autour de moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas de réflexes.

\- N'abandonne pas, dit une voix grave près de moi.

Je soupire en posant l'arrière de ma tête contre l'arbre. Je vois Bellamy se placer devant moi, les bras croisés. Je grogne en voyant ses muscles jaillir sous son t-shirt. Je le déteste.

\- Je n'ai pas assez de force pour ce genre d'armes, lui dis-je.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, même Octavia a su apprendre.

\- Octavia est beaucoup plus forte que moi.

\- Montre-moi comment tu tires et j'essayerais de t'aider.

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que je prends appuie sur le sol et me relève doucement. J'époussette mes affaires et me penche pour ramasser l'arc et les flèches. Je racle ma gorge et me mets en position devant l'arbre ciblé. Je répète exactement les gestes que j'ai fais alors que la flèche retombe près de l'arbre visé, mais sur le sol. Je me tourne vers Bellamy, l'air blasé.

\- Je vais te montrer, me dit-il.

Je lui tends l'arc, qu'il prend. Je me recule alors qu'il bande son arc rapidement. Je vois qu'il inspire et expire le plus doucement possible. Ses bras sont tendus et j'arrive à apercevoir chaque veine de son corps. Il lâche la corde et la flèche se plante dans le milieu de l'arbre. Je marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il se tourne vers moi et me tend l'arc. Je soupire et prends sa place. J'essaye de répéter sa position et tire ma flèche. Elle va un peu plus loin mais toujours rien de très sérieux.

\- C'est inutile, lui dis-je.

\- Remets-toi en place, je vais t'aider.

Je hoche la tête alors que je reprends une flèche et la positionne sur l'arc. Je me mets un peu de profil, dans la direction de l'arbre. Je tire la corde.

\- Ta position est catastrophique, me dit-il.

Il s'approche de moi par derrière. Il chuchote les mots « laisse-toi faire » dans mon oreille. Il écarte légèrement mes jambes avec son pied et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me repositionne légèrement en les abaissant. Il prend mon bras gauche et le fait pivoter de façon à ce que mon coude soit vers l'extérieur. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille alors que je sursaute légèrement. C'est le premier vrai contact qu'on a depuis des semaines. Il fait pivoter de quelques centimètres mes hanches.

\- Je vais t'aider pour la force.

Il met sa main gauche sur ma main posée sur l'arc. Je ressens une chaleur traverser mon corps de part en part alors que je sens ses doigts sur les miens. J'essaye de respirer le plus lentement possible alors qu'il pose également sa main droite sur la mienne. Il bande la corde de l'arc avec sa main en dessous de la mienne.

\- Ferme ton œil gauche. Inspire et expire doucement, puis lâche.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit en essayant de me concentrer le plus possible sur l'arbre devant moi et non sur son corps collé au mien. J'expire et lâche la corde. La flèche se plante dans l'arbre, un peu en bas. Je commence à rire, fière de moi. Bellamy s'éloigne de moi en souriant et commence à prendre une nouvelle flèche. Je me repositionne comme tout à l'heure alors qu'il se met de nouveau derrière moi. Nous répétons l'opération et cette fois-ci la flèche se plante au milieu. Je laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise et de joie.

\- On essaye tous les deux une dernière fois, dit-il en souriant.

J'acquiesce alors qu'il se déplace pour se mettre derrière moi. Cette fois-ci, il colle son corps au mien alors que je me raidis. Je sens chaque pectoraux de son corps, chaque muscle de ses bras. Je sens son nez dans mes cheveux et sa bouche près de mon oreille. Je soupire lentement et réagis avant de réaliser mes actes. Je lâche l'arc, laissant Bellamy le tenir seul.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que...

Je me retourne et pose mon index sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise. Il me regarde, ne comprenant pas mon comportement. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et me mets sur la pointe des pieds en posant mon front sur le sien. Je ferme les yeux et attends, sans lâcher son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'entends Bellamy lâcher l'arc sur le sol alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de moi. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux et laisse mon front contre le sien quelques temps. Je ne veux pas parler, je ne veux plus bouger. J'entends sa respiration à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

\- Clarke, je...

\- Ne parle pas, lui dis-je en murmurant. J'avais juste besoin de faire ça.

Il hoche la tête alors que je lâche son visage et me recule. Je le regarde, les bras ballants. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Bellamy est mon ex petit-ami maintenant, rien de plus. Je secoue la tête et me retourne en partant. Je sais que je le laisse en plan avec l'arc et les flèches, mais il ne me retient pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait supporter la tension actuelle.

Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt. Je vois quelques lapins sur le passage et je ris en essayant de courir après eux. Je ne sais pas comment fait Bellamy pour les chasser, ce serait impossible pour moi. J'atteins la petite rivière que nous utilisons pour nous approvisionner en eau. Je m'agenouille et mouille mon visage. J'ai chaud et je me sens sale. Je me relève et reste là, à regarder mon reflet dans l'eau. Je sens le vent sur mon visage et je ferme les yeux à son contact. J'entends le bruit des animaux autour de moi ainsi que le bruissement des feuilles mortes. La nature est tellement belle, sur la Terre... j'entends un autre bruit, derrière moi, que je ne saurais pas identifier.

J'ouvre les yeux alors que je reçois un grand coup dans mon dos. Je tombe violemment en avant dans la rivière. Heureusement, l'eau n'est pas profonde et doit seulement faire 10 centimètres, donc je peux me retourner sur mon dos. J'écarquille les yeux alors que Smith me regarde, debout devant moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et Smith saute sur moi en mettant ses mains autour de mon cou. Il commence à serrer ses doigts autour de ma peau alors que je repousse violemment son visage. Cela ne l'atteint pas. Ma vision se trouble légèrement. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et appuie avec mes deux pouces sur ses orbites. Il crie et relâche quelque peu son emprise sur moi.

\- BELLAMY ! criais-je en espérant qu'il m'entende de là où il est.

Je retourne mon attention sur Smith. J'en profite pour frapper ses côtes alors qu'il tombe dans l'eau sur le côté. Je me relève, toute tremblotante. Mes cheveux et mes vêtements sont complètements trempés. Je donne un grand coup de pied à Smith qui crie une nouvelle fois. De la colère monte en moi alors que je le regarde sur le sol. Je fonce sur lui et le chevauche. Je lui balance mon poing droit contre sa tempe plusieurs fois. Il crache du sang sur mon visage mais je n'en prends pas compte. Je prends ses cheveux dans ma main et cogne sa tête à plusieurs reprises sur le sol. Du sang éclabousse un peu partout sur le sol. Je m'arrête et le regarde. Il ne bouge plus. Je me relève en m'écartant de lui et m'écroule sur le sol.

J'éclate en sanglots en portant mes mains ensanglantées à mon visage. Je viens de tuer de sang froid quelqu'un. J'entends Bellamy crier mon nom mais je ne réponds pas. Je tourne la tête lorsque j'entends ses pas approcher près de moi. Il ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes puis se dirige vers Smith. Je le regarde alors qu'il se penche vers le corps de Smith et lui prends son pouls. Il me regarde et secoue négativement la tête. Je pleure de plus belle. Il est mort à cause de moi.

Bellamy s'approche de moi et s'agenouille à mes côtés. Il me prend l'épaule et je m'effondre contre son torse.

\- Tout ira bien, me dit-il. Ça devait être fait.

Je serre mon emprise sur son t-shirt, laissant mes larmes tâcher son t-shirt. Il caresse ma joue en me murmurant le plus de mots tendres possible.

* * *

**Petit chapitre en avance, et oui ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre - et donc le dernier - arrivera dimanche. Après le prochain chapitre, cette fiction sera terminée. Ça me rend toute bizarre, mais chaque bonne chose à une fin, pas vrai ? J'espère que la fin va vous plaire en tout cas, c'est le but. Je ferais un dernier chapitre, un 24, mais ça sera juste un chapitre "remerciement" je pense (ne vous attendez pas à un épilogue, normalement je ne vais pas en faire). Bon week-end mes amours ! (même si il reste vendredi, mais bon...)**

**\- Amandine.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 - Suite et fin.

PDV de Bellamy

_Deux semaines plus tard_

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant du bruit au dehors. Ils sont déjà en train de travailler et de préparer le feu de camp de ce soir, j'imagine. Je me tourne sur le côté en soupirant et ma tête heurte quelque chose. Je regarde devant moi et vois le bras de Clarke. Elle est sur le ventre, sur le matelas, et son bras pend près de mon corps. Lorsqu'elle va se réveiller, elle va avoir le bras tout ankylosé. Je prends délicatement son bras et le repose à côté de son corps endormi. Elle grogne doucement dans son sommeil et murmure quelques mots. J'essaye de comprendre.

\- Pourquoi... tu peux... oui... continu... vas-y...

J'étouffe un rire alors que j'écoute ses paroles. Serais-ce possible ? Clarke faisant un rêve érotique ? Je regarde ses joues, qui se teintent légèrement de rouge.

\- Bellamy...

Elle gémit ce mot en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire alors qu'elle sursaute violemment. Elle sort sa tête de l'oreiller et ouvre un œil. Je la regarde en haussant l'un de mes sourcils d'une manière suggestive.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmure-t-elle en couvrant son visage de ses mains. Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, dis-je en riant. Apparemment ce que je faisais te plaisais bien.

\- La ferme, dit-elle en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser continuer ton rêve.

\- Trop tard, tu as tout gâché, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Je suis très curieux de savoir ce que j'ai pu faire dans le rêve en tout cas. Si tu veux partager...

\- Jamais de la vie ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Oh, allez, ce n'est pas drôle...

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'au moins, dans le rêve, tu utilisais ta bouche à des fins plus lucratives.

J'éclate de rire alors qu'elle me jette son oreiller à la figure. Je continue à rire doucement en lui donnant son t-shirt qui m'a servi d'oreiller. Je me lève alors qu'elle me suit du regard. J'enfile mon t-shirt en réfléchissant à tout ça. Je ne souhaite pas que ma relation avec Clarke soit froide mais elle a l'air d'être beaucoup trop amicale maintenant... je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis. Les événements d'il y a deux semaines nous ont vraiment rapprochés, c'est sûr. Clarke a eu une très dure semaine et j'ai tout fait pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Elle a tué quelqu'un et ça reste difficile à encaisser, même si cette personne l'agressait et le méritait. Depuis, nous sommes beaucoup ensemble et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Je passe l'une de mes mains dans mes cheveux en regardant tout autour.

\- Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, me dit-elle. Arrête.

\- Et tu penses que je réfléchis à quoi ?

\- Nous.

Elle se lève en enfilant son jean et son t-shirt le plus rapidement possible. Elle s'approche de moi et s'arrête à quelques pas.

\- Bellamy... je t'aime. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir être de nouveau en couple avec toi, mais je comprends que tu as besoin de temps. Et je vais attendre.

\- Merci.

Elle me sourit, hoche la tête et sort de la tente. Clarke est la femme parfaite. Je devrais pouvoir lui pardonner facilement mais je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que ce soit aussi simple. Il faut qu'elle comprenne le fait qu'elle m'ait blessé. Je soupire et sors à mon tour de ma tente. Je vois Octavia parler avec Clarke alors que celle-ci secoue la tête plusieurs fois d'affilé. Octavia m'aperçoit alors que je fais semblant de retourner dans ma tente.

\- BELLAMY BLAKE ! crie-t-elle. Reviens ici tout de suite !

Je serre les dents alors que je me retourne et avance vers elle. Je me place à côté de Clarke et croise les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lui demandais-je.

\- Lincoln et moi voulons organiser un feu de camp ce soir.

\- D'accord, pas de problème.

\- Ce que ta sœur ne te dit pas, dit Clarke en me regardant, c'est qu'ils ont prévus de faire un jeu.

\- Quel genre de jeu ? demandais-je en haussant l'un de mes sourcils.

\- Rien de spécial, répond Octavia. « Je n'ai jamais ».

\- « Je n'ai jamais » se joue bien avec des verres d'alcool ?

\- Oui, dit-elle. On prendra l'alcool que Monty est en train de nous faire en ce moment même. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'ira pas trop loin.

\- C'est d'accord, dis-je. Mais tu fera attention.

\- Oui, papa.

\- Octavia... dit Clarke en regardant au loin. Qu'est-ce que Raven est en train de faire ?

\- Wick a trouvé une sorte de mp3 dans l'un des bunkers. Il ne marche pas mais elle essaye de voir ce qu'elle peut faire.

\- De... de la musique ? demande Clarke en souriant de plus en plus. Ce serait génial !

\- On verra, lui dit Octavia en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris également en pensant à la perspective de la musique. Nous danserions tous ensemble comme une vraie petite famille. Je baisse mon visage vers la petite tête blonde à côté de moi, qui a sur le visage un sourire illuminé. Et si la radio passait un slow ? Est-ce que je devrais l'inviter à danser même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble ? Mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devoir faire. Je pourrais me pencher vers elle et l'embrasser. Tout oublier. Alors qu'elle rit avec Octavia, je commence à lever ma main vers son dos mais arrête mon mouvement au tout dernier moment. Je ne dois pas faire ça, pas encore. J'éloigne le plus rapidement possible ma main et pars sans dire un mot de plus aux filles.

PDV de Clarke

Je tends légèrement mes bras devant moi et approche mes mains du feu qui crépite. La chaleur me fait un bien fou par ce temps plutôt glacial. Octavia réorganise les bûches autour de nous alors que quelques personnes s'approchent. Je m'assois sur l'une des bûches en croisant mes bras pour essayer de me réchauffer. Je regarde autour de moi. Octavia, Lincoln et Monty partagent un tronc. Miller, Jasper et Maya un autre. Raven et Wick sont près de moi. Je regarde autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je pense directement à Bellamy et souris alors que je tourne la tête. Fausse alerte, ce n'est que Murphy.

\- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un en particulier, Clarky ? me demande-t-il.

\- Non, répondis-je avant de me figer et de me tourner vers lui. Clarky ? C'est un nouveau surnom ?

\- Bellamy a le sien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le mien.

\- C'est complètement débile, dis-je en riant.

\- Mais il t'a fait rire, c'est déjà ça.

Je continue à rire alors que je tourne la tête en regardant devant moi. Je croise directement le regard de Bellamy, qui se pose sur Murphy et moi. J'essaye de me construire un visage impassible alors qu'il contourne le feu de camp. Je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a qu'une seule place de libre et c'est à ma gauche. Je souris discrètement alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi. Je fixe le feu et me perds dans mes pensées. Je sens soudainement un bras sur mes épaules. Je sursaute alors que je donne un grand coup dans les côtes de Murphy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? lui dis-je, énervée.

\- Je m'amuse, laisse-toi faire un peu.

\- Mais dégage !

Je tends mes bras vers lui et le pousse. Il tombe légèrement du tronc d'arbre et me sourit.

\- Féroce, la princesse.

\- Murphy, grogne Bellamy près de mon oreille. Va-t-en.

Murphy me regarde en se relevant. Il se penche vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- De rien, Clarky.

Il part, me laissant perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a... oh. En faisant ce geste envers moi, Bellamy s'est énervé et lui a dit de partir. Maintenant, je me trouve seule avec Bellamy. Murphy a fait ça pour que je sois à ses côtés. Je souris toute seule alors que je pense à lui. Il m'étonne de plus en plus. Je devrais peut-être lui pardonner pour tout ce qu'il a fait... Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je me tourne vers Bellamy et le regarde longuement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il baisse sa tête vers moi. Nous nous regardons intensément. Je vois ses yeux dériver lentement vers mes lèvres alors que je fais de même avec les siennes. Je m'apprête à parler quand Octavia me devance.

\- Commençons les jeux ! dit-elle en souriant.

\- On va commencer avec le « Je n'ai jamais » dit à son tour Lincoln. Je pense que tout le monde connait ce jeu mais je vais le ré-expliquer. Quelqu'un dit quelque chose en commençant par « Je n'ai jamais » et celui qui l'a déjà fait boit une gorgée de son verre. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Nous applaudissons tous alors que Wick passe devant tout le monde en tendant un gobelet contenant de l'alcool. Je l'approche de mon nez et sens la mixture. J'esquisse une grimace. Monty s'est déchaîné sur sa concoction, apparemment.

\- Alors... dit Octavia. Je n'ai jamais pris de drogues.

Tout le monde grogne alors qu'on porte tous le verre à nos lèvres. Ce n'était, bien-sûr, pas une drogue intentionnelle. On pensait tous que c'était de la nourriture et il s'est avéré que c'était bien plus fort que ça. Je me rappelle avoir été en expédition avec Bellamy ce jour-là. J'avais cru avoir une conversation avec mon père. Ensuite, j'avais dû aller secourir Bellamy, qui était aux prises avec Dex. Je prends une gorgée d'alcool et gémis en retirant le verre de ma bouche. C'est fort, très fort. Bellamy colle sa bouche contre mon oreille.

\- Prends vraiment des petites gorgées, me dit-il. Monty y est allé un peu fort.

\- Ah ça, je ne l'avais pas deviné, dis-je en commençant à rire.

C'est au tour de Raven, qui sort « Je n'ai jamais été bourrée ». Je ris alors que plus de la moitié des personnes portent leurs verres à leurs bouches. Octavia, Lincoln, Wick et Bellamy boivent une grande gorgée. Raven me regarde, un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Clarke, j'attends que tu boives, me dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? demandais-je. Je n'ai jamais été bourrée.

\- Ah oui ? J'avais cru entendre une histoire comme quoi Bellamy a presque dû te porter jusqu'à votre tente et que tu as même commencé à...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je bois, dis-je en riant et en portant mon gobelet à ma bouche.

C'est au tour de Wick et Lincoln. Je n'ai pas bu pour Wick, puisqu'il a dit « Je n'ai jamais pris une balle » et j'ai bu pour Lincoln. C'est maintenant au tour de Jasper. Il me regarde, puis Bellamy. Tout ça ne va pas être bon.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Bellamy, dit-il.

Tout les garçons commencent à rire et à siffler alors que je regarde autour de moi. Je vois une dizaine de filles lever leur verre en riant et boire. Je lève les yeux au ciel et bois à mon tour. Tout le monde applaudit en riant de plus belle.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des cons, leur dis-je en riant.

Je me tourne vers Bellamy qui semble être légèrement gêné. Je baisse la tête alors que je sens sa bouche contre mon oreille.

\- Tu es de loin la meilleure de toutes, me dit-il.

Je le repousse légèrement en lui souriant. Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui, je sais qu'il a son passé. J'ai le mien également et ce n'est pas n'importe quel passé... c'est Finn. C'est au tour de Monty, qui me regarde. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va dire.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Clarke, dit-il en riant.

Bellamy éclate de rire et boit le restant d'alcool de son verre. Je mets ma tête entre mes mains, toute rouge.

\- Comparé à Bellamy c'est carrément la honte, dis-je en gémissant.

\- Je trouve ça honorable, justement, dit celui-ci.

Je ris et jette mon verre vide à la figure de Monty. Il évite mon gobelet et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Jasper. Celui-ci se lève et commence à parler.

\- Oyez, oyez. Ma Raven ici présente a un petit quelque chose pour vous. Elle y a travaillé toute la journée alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier le geste.

Raven se lève et sort un petit objet de sa poche. Je le reconnais tout de suite. J'ouvre la bouche et mets ma main sur l'avant-bras de Bellamy sans même le regarder. Je garde mes yeux sur Raven alors qu'elle appuie sur le bouton central du mp3. Une musique, quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu depuis plus d'un an, résonne à mes oreilles. Je reconnais la chanson. C'est « _Come On Eileen_ » de _Dexys Midnight Runners_, un titre qui bouge bien. Tout le monde se lève et je saute dans les bras d'Octavia. Nous rions comme de grandes gamines en entendant la mélodie.

Tout le monde commence à danser autour du feu et je prends Raven et Octavia bras-dessus bras-dessous. Nous bougeons en rythme avec la musique durant le temps de la chanson. Ensuite, c'est _Les Beattles_ et _Les Rolling Stones_ qui passent. Je regarde autour de moi. Maya, Jasper, Monty et Bellamy dansent tous ensemble un peu n'importe comment. Bellamy semble vraiment heureux. Alors que je suis toujours avec les filles, il tourne son visage vers moi. Il me lance un sourire radieux que je lui rends. Nous continuons à danser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une chanson triste passe. Tout le monde s'arrête, voulant savoir qui chante. Je la reconnais comme étant « _With or without you_ » de _U2_. Je regarde autour de moi et vois la moitié des personnes s'asseoir de nouveau sur les troncs renversés. Maya et Jasper, puis Raven et Wick restent au milieu et entament un slow. Je vois plusieurs couples dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence danser à leur tour.

Je souris et me recule pour m'asseoir à mon tour sur une bûche. Je passe mes bras autour de mes genoux en regardant les gens devant moi. Je tourne la tête alors que Bellamy marche vers moi. Il s'arrête devant moi, passe une main dans ses cheveux et, finalement, la tend vers moi.

\- Tu es sûr ? lui demandais-je, en mordant ma lèvre.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de danser avec toi, me dit-il en souriant doucement.

J'accepte sa main et me lève. Il m'emmène vers le milieu des autres couples, et m'attire contre lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et pose mon visage contre sa clavicule. Il me serre fortement contre lui. Nous entamons un slow sans même parler. Je suis dans ses bras et même si c'est seulement sur le temps de la chanson, c'est déjà ça.

_I can't live with or without you_

Je me sépare légèrement de lui à la fin de la chanson. Je hausse mon visage vers lui et nous échangeons un léger sourire. Il approche son visage du mien et embrasse tendrement mon front alors que je ferme les yeux. Nous restons comme ça durant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures. Peu importe le temps. Il se sépare de moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes joues en caressant mes pommettes. Je le regarde intensément. Il se penche lentement vers moi alors que je me mets sur la pointe des pieds. Il pose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes et nous échangeons un baiser doux et lent, rempli d'amour. La sensation de sa peau sur la mienne m'avait affreusement manqué. Je sens son sourire dans notre baiser alors que nous nous séparons lentement. Il ouvre la bouche et me dit les mots dont j'ai le plus besoin depuis quelques semaines.

\- Je t'aime.

PDV de Bellamy

Elle me sourit et me dit les mots dont j'ai besoin depuis quelques semaines.

\- Je t'aime.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Cette fiction s'achève sur ces mots ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimés ce dernier chapitre... j'ai essayé de créer une jolie ambiance de franche rigolade entre tous. Quand à la fin, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de baiser et que la fiction se termine sur une ouverture, mais je me suis dis "Non, après 23 chapitres je ne peux pas leur faire ça". **

**En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier. Sans vos reviews, vos conseils, vos favoris, je n'aurais jamais eu la motivation de faire plus de 20 chapitres ! C'est grâce à vous, franchement. Je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus, car je compte faire un chapitre 24 en guise remerciement d'ici quelques jours. Je vous dois bien ça ! De plus, je vous dévoilerait le nom de ma nouvelle fiction (sur Bellamy et Clarke, bien évidemment). Donc, attendez-vous à voir le week end prochain un loooooong discours à votre gloire !**

**Je vous aime. Merci à tous pour cette belle aventure. J'espère que je vous retrouverez tous autant que vous êtes sur ma prochaine aventure !**

**\- Amandine.**


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous avais promis un dernier mot, alors le voici.

Lorsque j'ai commencé ma fiction _Un nouveau départ_, je ne connaissais pas du tout le site FF, je lisais seulement quelques fictions de temps en temps... jusqu'à ce que je poste la mienne ! Dès le début, j'ai vu que je recevais beaucoup de visites et j'ai eu quelques commentaires qui m'ont illuminé la journée ! Franchement, mon plus grand plaisir était de vous poster un chapitre et ensuite recevoir vos avis par la suite... Que ce soit pour ma fiction ou pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre, postez des reviews. L'auteur est vraiment heureux en les recevant, c'est automatique. Certains de vos commentaires m'ont fait rire, et certains m'ont même émue. Je peux comprendre les visiteurs fantômes, c'est normal, vous êtes humains... mais peut-être tous les 2/3 chapitres, laissez un petit commentaire. L'auteur vous en remerciera !

D'ailleurs, je suis contente de vos réactions pour le dernier chapitre ! Apparemment, vous avez aimés mon histoire et c'est ce qui compte le plus. J'ai adoré écrire cette fiction.

Je souhaiterais remercier mes fidèles, surtout. **Annabethfan15**, ** -Jones**, **Littlexcoralie**, **bikette789**, **Cha**, **WinterWriting**, **Koopapa**, **Dizalc'h**, **Emilinette**, **Lucie1411**, **Unfathomable**, **Sparklium**, **GaiyaKomSkaiKru**, **Lyla Grint**... MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Vous m'avez énormément encouragés, je vous en suis reconnaissante ! (j'en ai sans doute beaucoup oublié, et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse : je vous aime)

Et enfin, j'ai gardé les meilleures pour la fin.

Alors, je remercie **Estellech**. Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai réellement parlé sur ce site, et qui continuait à me laisser des reviews toutes super constructives et adorables. Je suis très contente de t'avoir connue, et j'espère qu'on continuera à parler encore longtemps de cette façon !

Enfin, je remercie du plus profond de mon cœur **Goodgame**. Ma Gégé, ma BFFOFF, ma VIP... je crois que c'est la première fois que je rencontre une personne aussi formidable que toi. Je suis très heureuse de te connaître, c'est un bonheur de te parler tous les jours comme je le fais. Ma confidente, ma grande sœur. Je t'aime fort.

Voilà, après ce long moment d'émotion, je vous laisse sur une dernière surprise... **MA NOUVELLE FICTION** ! Je viens à l'instant de publier le premier chapitre. Le titre se trouve être « **_Plus qu'un jeu_** », et je vous laisse vous même découvrir le résumé et le premier chapitre. Je préviens d'avance : l'histoire se passe dans le monde moderne. Je sais que beaucoup de personnes n'aiment pas ce genre de fiction, mais je vous en supplie, essayez de lire le premier chapitre, pour moi. Si vous n'aimez pas, je peux comprendre bien-sûr, mais pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'oeil ?

VOILÀ, j'ai enfin fini mon long discours... Je vous aime, vraiment. Vous m'avez tout donné. Je souhaiterais écrire dans le futur, et vous m'avez tous réconfortés dans ce choix. À bientôt sur « _**Plus qu'un jeu**_ » !

**\- Amandine.**


End file.
